


My Next Mistake

by aintbroken



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintbroken/pseuds/aintbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a Vampire, Tommy is human, and that can lead to the biggest mess or the best story of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exit light; Enter night

**Author's Note:**

> First, let me apologize in advance for any mistake left, english is not my first language. BIG BIG THANKS to my awesome beta and Partner In Crime @ridethatdemon. 
> 
> You can find the songs featured in this fic here OST : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhBO3HiplAN6NJisJBx12A4Ma5V8p8tkA

_"Love of my life don't leave me  
You've taken my love and now desert me"_

 

   Adam stands in front of the window, looking outside. The snow had just started to fall. Wonderful. It was a gloomy day. In a way, it was the perfect weather for what he had to do. But it was also going to be a pain in the ass. He sighs. Tommy would have bitched for hours about the cold and the snow, the fact that his butt was freezing even inside and please, could Adam do something about that ? Of course, Adam would have felt compelled to oblige. He shakes his head to chase the stupid thought away. Queen's playing in the background but he doesn't hear it anymore. He feels empty, like his world has just been painted in grey. No more bright colors, no more warm chocolate eyes to wake up to.  
  
   He chokes on a sob. He's pathetic. The glass he's holding shatters in his hand. He was about to throw it into the wall anyway. He starts pacing, restless. He's angry. No, he's more than that, he's fucking pissed off. Everybody had shied away from him, he's been biting their head off since it happened. He can't stand humans right now. It's too hard. Humans suck. They die so easily.  
  
   Adam looks at the blood coming from the cuts on his hand, hypnotized. It's been days since he last fed. He's been so numb, he totally forgot. He walks to his fridge and opens it. There's a row full of jars with blood inside. Pig blood. He gave up human blood years ago. Just under it, there's a shelf with beer and human food. He stares at it for a moment, gathers everything and puts it in the bin. Then he pours the blood into a mug and puts it in the microwave. He's going to need all his strength to go through the day.  
    
   He hears someone knocking on the door and sighs.  
\- Yeah ?  
Sutan pushes the door and enters.  
\- Eh... Are you ready ?  
Adam looks at him. Sutan fidgets under the gaze but doesn't back off. Adam takes a deep breath, his voice breaking when he says :  
\- I will never be ready for that.

   He knew that this day would come. He didn't expected it to be that soon though. He's burying his husband. He nearly bursts into laughter at the thought. He is burying his husband. No matter how many times he tells it to himself, he can't seem to comprehend. He... is... burying... his... husband. Nope, it still seems as stupid as the first time. Sutan puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.  
\- Adam...  
\- He's dead.  
Sutan feels the tears coming. He's not going to cry. Not now. Adam needs him to be strong. He whispers.  
\- Yes, sugar, he is.  
They have both lost someone close to them but, to Adam, it was a lot more than that. He lost his soul, the love of his life, his reason to keep walking. Sutan's afraid of what's going to happen to his friend now. The 'ting' of the microwave makes them jump. Adam chuckles darkly and retrieves the mug. He sips the blood without looking at Sutan. He's never been comfortable with someone seeing him feed. Except for Tommy of course, but it took him long enough. He finishes to drink, drops the mug in the sink and looks at Sutan.  
\- Are they all here ?  
\- Isaac and Sophie are running late because of the snow but she said they'll be here on time.

   Adam nods. He's not the only one mourning Tommy. They have - had - a very tight circle of friends, close enough to be called family. And they'll all be there today along with Tommy's family. At the perspective of having to confront everybody, Adam feels overwhelmed. He hasn't really talked to anybody except Sutan and Brad since it happened. Brad because he always knows when something's wrong with Adam due to their link. Sutan because he's one of Adam and Tommy's best friends, and even if he can be a big drama queen at time, he also knows how to keep a low profile when needed.

   They hadn't released the news of Tommy's passing yet. Adam wanted to wait until the funerals had been done before tweeting their fans that his husband, and guitarist, was gone. His manager, Leah, wanted him to make a statement, to let everyone know but he couldn't. It was already hard enough to have to tell Tommy's family and friends. So Twitter it will be, and screw anyone who has something to say about that. His loss, his way of coping.

   Sutan clears his throat, bringing Adam out of his thoughts.  
\- You should get ready. Do you want me to help with your make-up ?  
Adam nods, getting dressed had already been hard enough, he's not sure he'll do good with eyeliner. Sutan takes his hand and guides him to the bathroom. He seats him on the toilets, tilts his chin up and goes to business. Ten minutes later, Adam's make-up's done. He risks a look in the mirror. Sutan's outdid himself.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Anytime, sugar. No lets go, we are going to be late.  
Adam sighs.  
\- We wouldn't want that...  
Sutan chuckles then stops and darts an awkward look at his friend.  
\- I'm sorry, Adam, I didn't mean to...  
\- Laugh ? It's ok, you know, the world hasn't stop spinning, you can laugh if you want to.  
\- It did for you.  
Sutan says, sadly. Adam shrugs. He has nothing to answer. He checks himself one last time and goes back to the living-room. He turns to Sutan and says.  
\- Let's go.  
Sutan opens the door without a word and Adam follows. It was time to face the music.

 

   When they arrive at the cemetery, everyone's already there. Immediately, Adam founds himself surrounded by his friends, pulled into hugs, soft words barely registering. He watches around him. Brad's there, looking at him, and he can hear what he's thinking. " _You look like shit._ " He sends back " _Go to hell._ " through their link and Brad snorts. Scarlett hugs him a little longer than the others. She says nothing but he smiles at her, whispering.  
\- I know.

   Then Danielle's there and he nearly crumbles. He hasn't seen her in more than a year. It was a long story, but in short, they fought hard when he broke the boundaries and began dating a human. She didn't understand how he could lower himself that much. Brad didn't either, but as his Sire, he got over it. Danielle didn't. That she's here means a lot to him. She's like his sister, they've been turned around the same time, have spent years spreading fear everywhere they settled. Until one day, when they went too far to Adam's taste, and he stopped. She hasn't taken it very well. But they managed to stay friends through that. Then he got bored. He was missing music too much and decided to get back to work. That's when he met Tommy, at the band's auditions. And it's been love at first sight. She was so very pissed at him that they barely saw each other in the five years he's been with Tommy. Needless to say that she didn't attend their wedding.

  Danielle smiles to him, unsure.  
\- Hi, Adam.  
\- Hi, Dani.  
\- I'm so sorry.  
She looks so small that he can do anything but hug her. He whispers.  
\- Thank you. Thanks for being there.  
She looks at him, very serious.  
\- I may not have approved of your choices, but I've never wanted you to suffer. I know how much he meant to you and I am truly sorry for your loss.  
Adam nods.  
\- I would have thought that you'd have "I told you so" me.  
Danielle chuckles, giving him a big hug.  
\- I missed you so much.  
\- Me too, Dani, me too.  
Sutan approaches them carefully. He was no fool, and two vampires getting emotional wasn't really good news in his book.  
\- Adam ? It's time to get going. Tommy's family is waiting.  
Adam cringes and asks.  
\- Are Isaac and Sophie there ?  
Sutan nods.  
\- They arrived five minutes ago. Everything is ready.

   Danielle looks at him and takes his hand, squeezing tightly. He's frozen. He can't seem to be able to put a foot in front of the other. If he goes there, if he sees the grave, the name on the tombstone, it'll mean that all this shit is real. He looks at Danielle, eyes wide, and whispers.  
\- I can't.  
Dani darts a look to Sutan who shrugged. She says, calmly.  
\- Yes, sweetheart, you can.  
He shakes his head. He's a vampire. He's supposed to be one of the scariest things out there and he's used to death. Hell, he's been the cause of hundreds of them in his infamous years. But burying the man he loves ? He's just not strong enough. He's about to say something, anything, to make them understand when Brad steps in front of him.

   Adam looks at him, surprised. Brad tells Danielle and Sutan to go, he'll take care of Adam. Sutan is reluctant to obey. He's never liked the vampire and doesn't trust him at all. Brad doesn't even spare a glance at him, focusing on Adam. Dani grabs Sutan's arm and pulls him gently toward the others. Once they're gone, Brad puts his hands on Adam's cheeks, cradling his face. He locks gaze with him and says :  
\- You can do this. You're a vampire for fuck's sake, act like one.  
Adam feels his eyes fill up with tears and whispers.  
\- I don't know how anymore.  
He feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest. If it was actually the case, he'd been dust by now and he would have welcomed it. Better being dead than facing an eternity without Tommy. Brad scowls.  
\- Stop with the self pity. You always knew that he'll die sooner than later. He was a little shit but he was always honest and clear about the fact he wouldn't let you turn him. You should have prepare yourself.  
Adam realized that he must have let his thoughts on the open to be read by Brad. He frowns.  
\- The fuck ? Stay out of my mind... And stop calling him a little shit, you know how much I hate that ! I thought I would have more time. I didn't thought he would die that young. I thought we would have decades together.  
Brad snorts.  
\- Until what ? He died of old age ? Come on, Adam, you're not that stupid. No human pet stays alive for long. It's a miracle you kept him for five years.  
One moment Brad was talking, the next he was on his ass, in the snow, rubbing his jaw. He smiles.  
\- That's better.  
Adam is fuming. He can't believe Brad did that.  
\- Tommy was not my pet and you know that. Stop being an ass. You're supposed to be there for me, to help me get through this, not making me more miserable that I already am. I hate you sometimes.  
Brad gets up and brushes the snow off his pants. He throws a look to Adam and says.  
\- You know I'm right so stop looking that offended. You brought this upon yourself. Now you have to deal with the consequences. I'm here for you. But you have to quit acting like a human.

   He leaves, leaving Adam mouth open, still stuck on his feet. He watches his Sire join the others and notices Tommy's family for the first time. His mother hangs on to her daughter. She's not crying. Mike's there, standing by her other side. He loves these humans but he doesn't know how to face them. He's so lost. He finds himself being very Tommy like, not knowing how to interact with others. He smiles, his husband would have joked to no end about that, him being scared of humans. When Dia's eyes cross his, he starts walking and goes directly to her. She lets go of Lisa's arm and opens hers so Adam can snuggle in them. He hugs her tightly, feeling his throat clenching. Dia returns the hug and says.  
\- Oh Adam... How you're doing sweetie ?  
He's amazed by her strength. She lost her husband and now her son and yet, she still manage to smile and care about him. Tommy's family doesn't know that Adam's a vampire. Only Mike does, but that's because he walked in on them one day, while Adam was buried inside Tommy, including his teeth. He didn't know who was the most mortified but, luckily, Tommy had managed to calm Mike down and explain to him that yes, Adam was a vampire but no, he wasn't really 'feeding' from him.

 Dia squeezes his arm and he returns to the present, choking on a sob.  
\- I'm so sorry, Dia. I tried to protect him, I really tried.  
\- I know, sweetheart, I know. No one's blaming you. It was an accident.  
He wishes it was, maybe it wouldn't be that hard to bear. But she doesn't need to know that. He hugs her once more then turns towards the coffin. Everyone gathers around it. The Lees, the Carpenters, Brad, Danielle, Sutan, Terrance, Mike, Dia and Lisa. The coffin's black. Tommy loved black so much, it was an easy choice. Sutan signals the guy who's taking care of the ceremony and the music starts.

_"Say your prayers little one; Don't forget, my son; To include everyone_  
_Tuck you in, warm within; Keep you free from sin; Till the sandman he comes_  
_Sleep with one eye open, Gripping your pillow tight"_

   Adam had asked the master of ceremony not to say a word. There was nothing to say. He wanted just the song. Tommy's favorite, the only one he kept playing all the time. The one they played on stage for his birthday each year. He starts singing softly.

_"Exit light; Enter night_  
_Take my hand; Off to never never land"  
_

   Everybody's looking at him. He's crying but he couldn't care less. He wipes his eyes and casts a glance around. He makes a head sign to Sutan who speaks up.  
\- If anyone wants to say something...  
Danielle nods and steps forward. Adam looks at her, an eyebrow lifted in the air, surprised. He's not sure he's going to like what she'll say though.  
  
_"Something's wrong, shut the light_  
_Heavy thoughts tonight; And they aren't of snow white"_

She takes a deep breath and says.  
\- I didn't knew Tommy well. It's been my own fault, I was so fucking stupid to turn my back on Adam when he choose him. I missed my best friend, and for what I gathered during all these years, I also missed knowing a great man. But even though I wasn't around, I never doubt the love that Adam has for him. I don't know what it is to lose your soul-mate, I can only imagine the agony you're in right now. But if he loved you as much as you love him, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to stop living.  
Adam steels himself at the words. She knows him too well.    
  
_"Dreams of war, dreams of liars_  
_Dreams of dragon's fire; And of things that will bite"  
_

   One after the other, everyone said something about Tommy. They laughed many times, because Brad was right, the man was indeed a little shit sometimes. They all said how much they were going to miss him, that he was someone you could count on no matter what, and the most loving person they knew. His mom and sister told stories of when he was little. Mike scoffed saying that he was still little even as a grown-up and everybody laughed.  
  
_"Sleep with one eye open_  
_Gripping your pillow tight_  
_Exit light; Enter night_  
_Take my hand; Off to never never land"_

   After a little while, it was time to lay Tommy to rest. They all took turn in front of the coffin, saying silent words of love, and they started to leave after hugging Adam. He stayed alone, watching the coffin being lowered into the ground. With each centimeter, he felt his heart break even more, each tiny piece of his very soul buried with his husband. The snow keeps on falling. He welcomes it. It's like a curtain between the world and him.

_"Now I lay me down to sleep; Pray the lord my soul to keep_  
_If I die before I wake; Pray the lord my soul to take"_

  He's playing with Tommy's wedding ring on a chain around his neck. It felt so cold, like all the warmth of his body left when Tommy died. He nearly put his with Tommy but he couldn't. He's had this ring on his finger for nearly four years, it was part of him. He goes near the grave, looking one last time at the coffin. That was it then. He kneels in front of it and whispers :  
\- Sweet dreams, my love.

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word; And never mind that noise you heard_  
_It's just the beast under your bed; In your closet, in your head"_

   When he stands up, it's like something inside him switched off. He feels like what really made him feel alive these past years was completely gone. He casts one last look at his friends gathered at the cemetery's entry then turns around and strides the other way. He doesn't belong with them anymore. _  
_

_"Exit light; Enter night  
Take my hand; We're off to never never land" _

credit songs : _Love of my Life_ , Queen and _Enter Sandman_ , Metallica


	2. Cause I ain't ever gonna find another lover

_"But I don’t ever wanna break this chain_  
_I don’t ever wanna walk away_  
_Cause I ain't ever gonna find another lover_  
_Who’ll make me feel this way"_

   It had been days since Tommy's funerals and Adam hadn't moved from his bed. Sutan called. Terrance called. Dia called, he actually answered. They talked for ten minutes of everything but Tommy. Adam had never thought that, one day, he would discuss the weather with his mother in law but it seems they are now reduced to that. They promised to call each other soon and hanged up. Brad called, both on the phone and by using their link at least ten times a day, but Adam shut him out. So when, on the fifth day without giving anyone (except Dia) any sign of life, said Brad simply broke into Adam's house, he wasn't surprised.  
\- ADAMMM ??  
Adam mmmmmphs, puts his pillow over his head, and waits. Surely, two minutes later, the door bursts open and Brad enters. And stops. The room is pitch black and smells like death, pun not intended. He goes to the bed and lifts the pillow Adam's hiding under.  
\- Adam...  
\- Leave me alone.  
Brad sighs. He knows that Adam doesn't want to talk. He feels how desperate his friend is. But enough was enough, and there's only so much wallowing a vampire can take. Brad grits his teeth and spits out.  
\- No, you get up, get your beautiful ass in gear and you come with me, we're going out.  
Adam takes back his pillow and throws the blanket over his head for good measure.  
\- I don't want to go out. But please, don't let me hold you back.  
Brad lifts an eyebrow and pinches the top of his nose, breathing slowly to get his temper in check. Right now, he just wants to grab the blanket, the damn pillow and throws them out the fucking window. And kicking Adam's butt in the process would also be very nice.  
\- Adam... That's enough, you can't hide in here forever.  
\- Watch me.

   Brad loves Adam, he really really does. As in, they've been together for a long time before Adam decided that he didn't want to kill human anymore. He had turned him, had taught him everything. He had watched as he became a perfect and gorgeous vampire. Until one fateful night where everything went bat shit wrong. So in sake of old times, he won't beheaded him on the spot. But he's also not in love with him anymore, he won't have any problem with roughing him a little (who is he kidding ? He never had a problem with roughing him a little) ! He grabs Adam by the ankles and pulls with all his strength.  
One second Adam was comfortably under the cover, the next he's hitting the ground hard, in his boxers, Brad looming over him.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK ?  
\- So you're up now ?  
Adam throws him the darkest look he can master.  
\- Let go of me.  
\- Only when you'll agree to come with me.  
\- Brad...  
\- Oh you can Brad me all you want honey. This...  
He shakes his hand towards the bed and the room, disgusted.  
\- ...ends now.  
Adam doesn't even bother to fight. It's not in him anymore. It's like all his strength has been buried with Tommy. So he slumps on the ground, crosses his arms and waits, very close from pouting. Brad snorts.  
\- Oh yeah, very mature !  
\- You can't force me.  
Brad looks at Adam pointedly. Adam knows he actually can be forced. Brad was his Sire, he could have full control on him. That's why keeping contact with your Sire can be tricky. In Adam's case, he didn't really had a choice. Brad came in his life like a tornado, destroying everything in its path. Not that there was so much to destroy at the time, but still. He made him a vampire, and let him loose on the ones who did him wrong. It hadn't been pretty. Brad grabs Adam's hand and pulls him on his feet. He smiles at his friend.  
\- I know you don't want to get out. I don't want to force you. I just think that you need to get some fresh air. I'm not asking you to have fun, I just want you to shake yourself out of the misery you've been hiding since the funerals.  
Adam casts his Sire a dark look. He knows he won't have the last word though. And he really doesn't want to have Brad force him to go out, he knows for a fact that would be very painful. He sighs.  
\- Ok, I'm coming. But I don't dance, I don't interact with anyone, and you have nothing to say about that. Deal ?  
Brad smiles and extends his hand.  
\- Deal !!  
Adam raises his eyes and shakes his friend's hand. _Ass_...

  
  
   One hour later, the two vampires have relocated to one of the most notorious gay clubs in LA, Fubar*. Adam's not sure if it's Brad's idea of a joke or that he's trying to tell him something. Brad hasn't a subtle bone in his body so no, Adam's pretty sure that it's not just a coincidence. He seats at the bar, watching his friend mixing with the other dancers. He orders a Vodka and the barmaid asks.  
\- What do you want with your Vodka ?  
Adam lifts an eyebrow and smiles darkly.  
\- Blood ?  
The barmaid bursts into laughter. She looks nice. Dark hair, blue eyes, piercings and tattoos.  
\- Apart from that ?  
\- Nothing, just straight Vodka.  
She chuckles and pours it to him.  
\- I don't think you'll find anything straight in here, cutie.  
Adam shrugs and answers softly.  
\- That's ok, I'm not looking for anything.  
The barmaid says nothing but takes his glass and adds another shot of Vodka.  
\- On the house, you look like you need it.  
Adam's surprised.  
\- Thanks.  
\- Sure... If you need to talk... Well, you know what they say about bartenders.  
He tastes the drink then nods his head.  
\- Yeah, I doubt I'll need it though... But thanks anyway.  
\- Sure, cutie. Enjoy.  
She goes away to serve another customer. Adam is left alone, starring at the bottom of his glass. Brilliant idea that Brad had, bringing him here. He had managed not to drown his sorrow in alcohol and what does his Sire do ? He's taking him to a club, with a very furnished bar. Kudos to Brad. He gulps the Vodka and signals the barmaid for another one. She obliges, saying.  
\- You have a car ?  
Knowing that she's going to ask for his keys, he says no.  
\- I came with my friend.  
He points Brad on the dance floor with a thumb over his shoulder, he doesn't even bother to turn around. He doesn't want to see them. Happy, dancing, standing too close to each other for it to be innocent. He doesn't want to remember that it's exactly like this that all had started between Tommy and him... Some drunk close dances that lead to a wonderful love story. Adam stops thinking. Like, he totally shuts his brain off, otherwise he's going to start bawling right there in this stupid bar.  
  
   Nearly two hours after they arrived, Brad comes to see him. He's drunk and sweaty and has a naughty look on his face.  
\- André and I, we're going to go back to my place. You're ok to grab a cab home ?  
Adam's left speechless. He's got to be kidding him. He drags him screaming and kicking here and he drops him for a piece of cute ass (he may be pissed, but he still has eyes). He hesitates for a while between strangling Brad and breaking his glass on his fucking head. But he's tired. And drunk. And lonely... So he says.  
\- Yeah sure, go ahead, I'll be fine.  
Brad smiles and kisses him on the mouth quickly.  
\- You're the best. Be bad !!  
And he is gone, leaving Adam alone, still seated on the bar stool, an empty glass in front of him. He noticed that the club is less crowed than it was when they arrived. The Barmaid is also a lot less busy. She grabs the bottle of Vodka, a stool, and seats in front of him on the other side of the bar.  
\- Looks like you're going to need company after all. I'm Maggie.  
Adam sighs and smiles a little.  
\- Adam.  
She pours him another drink and she puts pineapple juice in her glass before filling it up with Vodka.  
\- He's your boyfriend ?  
\- No. My ex actually, but we ended it decades ago.  
She chuckles.  
\- Yeah, it always feels like a long time ago eh ? So why do you look so sad ? You're in the middle of a club full of gorgeous guys who kept coming and asking you to dance, and you didn't even noticed them. They all went back on the dance floor thinking you're either crazy or stupid.  
Adam's actually stunned to hear that, he hasn't noticed anyone all night. He was so lost in his thoughts - or non thoughts - to pay attention to his surroundings. As a vampire, he was always ultra aware of the world around him. The sounds, the smells, the beats of every hearts. He was really lost.  
\- Well, I'm not in the mood anyway. I didn't want to come here, Brad dragged me.  
\- And he leaves you there ? Wow, sucky friend you've got there !  
Adam laughs a little at that. He likes her, she's funny and kind and right now, he needs that.  
\- He is, isn't he ? I don't mind, really. I'm going to get home, I miss my bed.  
He starts to get up but she grabs his hand and squeezes lightly.  
\- Oh come on, Adam. You really look like you need to talk. I'm a good listener. Barmaid privilege !  
Adam looks at her hand and pulls his hand back.  
\- Can you please refrain of touching me ?  
\- I'm sorry. Please stay a little more. I'm sure it will do you good to talk. My shift's over in 10, we can go somewhere else if you want to.  
Maggie gets up and goes back to work the bar without waiting for Adam's answer. He throws a glance around, unsure. He doesn't see where talking about his life will help him. Not at all. Besides, he'll have to erase the memories of her mind after. What's the point ? And yet... He kinda feels like he has to. Maybe that's because he desperately wants to talk about Tommy but he doesn't want to talk about him with any of his friends. He doesn't want to see the pity in their eyes. They know what they had together, they saw them, they've been witnesses of everything.  
  
   When Maggie comes back, he has made his decision. She smiles at him.  
\- You're still there.  
Adam nods.  
\- Yeah, if you still want to, I'll talk.  
She laughs, shaking her head.  
\- You don't look so sure. I don't want to force you, you know.  
Adam sighs. He wants to tell the whole story. The story he only told Tommy. In order to move forward a little, he needs to get it of his chest.  
\- I want to talk, it's just really painful, and you might not understand. Besides, I don't even talk to my friends, I wonder why I should talk to you.  
Maggie comes around the bar, her jacket in hand, and smiles at him.  
\- Because it's sometimes easier to talk to a perfect stranger, someone you'll never see again, than to your friends.  
\- Yeah maybe... Shall we then ?  
Maggie nods and tells him.  
\- There's a Starbucks around the corner, it's open all night. It's pretty quiet at this time, and comfy.  
Adam smiles.  
\- It will be perfect.  
They walk to the Starbucks, chatting about a little of everything. Maggie's actually very funny, and laid back. She's someone that he could easily become friends with. She's into music, she actually recognized him at once, but she's totally cool with the fact he's famous and all. She likes his music but is not a big fan. She never saw him live, so it's safe to say she doesn't know anything about Tommy. They arrived at the Starbucks and, as Maggie had predicted, it's nearly empty. They ordered their drinks, a Salted Caramel Mocha for Maggie and a Green Tea Frappuccino for Adam, and go to seat in two comfy chairs. They sip their beverage in silence for a while. Adam doesn't really know where to start. Maggie seems to understand and says nothing. He takes a deep breath and starts.  
\- The first thing you should know is, I'm not crazy. I'm not delusional. In order for you to understand what I lost, you have to know all the story. It may take a while.  
Maggie nods.  
\- It's ok, I have time, I'm not working until next Thursday.  
Adam smiles and drops.  
\- I'm a vampire.  
He glances at Maggie, gauging her reaction. She seats straighter in her chair and says.  
\- You're a vampire.  
\- Yes.  
\- You're kidding me, right ?  
\- Nope.  
\- How much did you had to drink ? Because I was the one pouring it and it didn't seem to me that you drank that much.  
Adam smiles.  
\- I told you that I wasn't insane. Nor am I drunk.  
Maggie scoffs but speaks quietly.  
\- You're expecting me to believe that you're a vampire.  
\- Yes. If you can't believe me, there's no point of me keeping telling you my story.  
He starts to get up but she reaches out to him, stopping just before she touches him, remembering his reaction when she grabbed his hand at the club.  
\- No please, don't go. I believe you. Well, I'm trying anyway. But you must admit that the concept of you being basically dead is a little hard to grasp.  
Adam chuckles.  
\- I know. But there's no point in me lying.  
\- No, that's true. Please seat down and keep going. I'm listening.  
Adam looks at her. She seems sincere enough. He seats back and starts.  
\- I was born 124 years ago in Indianapolis. I spend the first 30 years of my life there. I worked in a bar, I was singing. That's pretty much the only thing I know how to do, even by then. One day, this strange guy came and spent the evening listening to me. He was cute and seemed wealthy enough. But being gay wasn't something that you broadcast at the time. Not if you didn't want to end up with your throat cut or your brain bashed. So when he asked if I wanted to come with him, I started to say no. But he looked me in the eyes and my body moved by itself and next thing I knew, I was with him in one of the room upstairs. The ones where the girls who sold their bodies took the men. He introduces himself as Brad and he changed my life.

 

 

*Fucked up beyond all recognition

 

credit songs : _Long Stretch of Love_ , Lady Antebellum


	3. The crazy train is ready to roll

_"Feels like I’m having a meltdown_  
_It feels like I’m losing control_  
_They tell me I’m a danger to myself_  
_Now the crazy train is ready to roll"_

   It's the last set of the night and that's a good thing because he's completely knackered. The week had been long. He only took one day off to go help Emily with the shop, it wasn't really resting. He fidgets, uncomfortable. This guy keeps staring at him. He's been there all night, he hasn't moved a bit. He doesn't drink anything, which is really weird because if you don't buy something, you usually get kicked out on the spot. So Adam's nervous. Normally, people listen to him for a while, clap a few times, and get back to their conversations. But this guy. He keeps looking at him and each time he dares to take a glance, their eyes cross. Adam's never been so eager to get out of stage. And knowing how much he loves being there, it says something. So he finishes _Cuckoo_ without playing with the end as usual and nearly runs out of stage. He barely got down the stairs that the guy's in front of him.  
\- Hi, gorgeous.  
Adam snorts at that. Does he really think it's going to work ?  
\- I'm not interested.  
The guy bursts in laughter. He makes a disapproving sound with his tongue.  
\- Oh sure, you are. You just don't know it yet.  
\- You're awfully sure of yourself.  
\- Oh you have no idea. I'm Brad.  
Adam looks at the hand that materialized in front of him suspiciously. Something's very very off about this guy, no way he's touching him.  
\- I'm sorry, I have to go.  
He starts to try to pass Brad but he stops him by stepping in his path.  
\- Look at me.  
Adam does and he's frozen in place. He can't move. He can't speak. What the fuck is this guy ? What did he do to him ? Brad smiles.  
\- Don't worry, cutie, I'm going to take very good care of you. Come along.  
And Adam follows him upstairs. He never went upstairs. He knows there're rooms for some girls who take clients there, the bar's shady that way. He follows Brad like a well behaved puppy. He wants to get out of here so bad but his body doesn't want to cooperate. Brad opens the door of a room and motions for him to get inside. He does. He doesn't have a choice.

   Once inside, Brad takes off his cape and drops it on a chair. Adam's stuck next to the door. He watches the guy moving around, pouring himself some weird dark wine. Brad smiles at him.  
\- I would offer you some but it's a little early for that. You may talk.  
Adam's voice seems to come back at that and he blurts out.  
\- Who are you and what do you want from me ?  
Brad's smile grows even larger.  
\- Oh cutie, isn't it obvious ? I want you of course.  
\- I don't know what you think you're doing, but I told you, I'm not interested. I'm not gay.  
The moment these three words pass his lips, he wants to throw up. He hates denying who he is, even if he has to in order to stay alive and in one piece. Brad throws him an evil glance.  
\- Oh, but you are. No point in saying the contrary, I know.  
Adam snorts. He's beginning to get really pissed off.  
\- Oh and you are like a divining rod for gay people or something ?  
Brad lifts an eyebrow and comes closer to Adam. He likes him, he's got fire. As terrified as he is, he's still able to snap. He's going to enjoy this one a lot. If he manages to turn him of course. Brad's may be an ass, but he never turns people against their will. What he does to them once they belong to him is another matter.  
\- I just know ok.  
Adam straightens and locks eyes with the guy. What the fuck ? Did he just _sniff_ him ? He hisses.  
\- What the hell are you doing ?  
Brad smiles and shows his teeth. His fangs are not out but he barely contains himself. He wants this man and he is going to have him, one way or another.  
\- If I tell you that I can offer you anything you want... That you could live your life without being afraid of who you are... And you'll never get old, you'll never die... What would you say ?  
Adam backs off even more. If he gets closer to the door, he's going to merge with it. He looks down at Brad (he hadn't noticed that he was actually a lot smaller than him) and says slowly.  
\- I'd say "you're completely nuts" and "let me go". I may add "please" at the end of the sentence if you do it quickly.  
Brad chuckles. Oh yes, he's going to have soooo much fun. He says to him.  
\- I really like you, Adam. We could be so good together.  
Adam raises an eyebrow. Who does he think he is ? He's beginning to get really really tired of all this shit. By now, he should be in his bed, under his duvet with a book and a good cup of tea, not in a room of very dubious cleaning with a guy who gives him the creeps.  
\- I told you, I'm not interested. Now please, let me go.  
Brad sighs. He really can't do anything if Adam doesn't agree. As much as he hates it, there're rules. They suck but they must be followed. Or you'll find yourself in front of a very pissed off Vampires' Council.  
\- Fine. You may go. But you'll be mine... Eventually.  
Adam shakes his head, his hand moving behind his back to grab the door handle.  
\- I doubt it very much.  
And he turns, opens the door and runs away without a glance back.

   Brad stays in the room for a while, sipping his blood. He'll find a way to turn the boy. He's not worried. He has all the time in the world. Though he'd like to do it before he gets too wrinkled. Adam is gorgeous and he would very much like to keep him that way. He needs a plan since asking didn't work. He would have thought that offering eternal life would be appreciated. Guess not everyone is him. He was more than happy to accept when his Sire asked him to stay with him. He was young and restless, and it sounded awesome. And it had been. He loved being a vampire right away. He enjoyed the smell of the fear when he was about to feed of a human, the sound of their hearts beating faster, the rush of the blood inside their veins. It was exhilarating. After a while, all of this became normal, and it lost some interest. He started to get even more restless than when he was human, he was pissing his Sire off most of the time, and he was angry at him for not giving him what he needed. His Sire, Gregory, was a powerful vampire who turned him on a whim because he was feeling lonely this particular night. He explained succinctly at Brad what it was like to be a vampire, the advantage and the inconvenient, and Brad decided that the first was a lot more interesting than the last. So he embraced vampire life right away. He learnt quickly how to be efficient while feeding from people; meaning killing them and disposing of the bodies. Humans were food. He never understood vamps who were feeding and compelling their prey to forget. Anyway, he was hungry all of a sudden. It was time for a snack... He had seen a little blond before going up with Adam, he'll have to do.

   Adam was really happy to get to his apartment. His place was small, in an old building not very far away from the bar in the shady part of town, but it was home. He managed to make it as comfortable as possible with the few extra bucks he had on his pay. He loved seating in the big armchair just in front of the window. But tonight, all he could think about was taking a bath and go to bed. He was exhausted and freaked out. This guy really scared the shit out of him. He was used to cross path with weird people in his line of work but this one, he topped all the others. The thing that scared him the most is that he looked like he knew. He hitted on him hard, offering him weird things. Adam knew that it could cost him dearly if word gets out that he's gay. He's always very careful of where he goes on his free time, the bars he goes to are always on the other side of the city, where he's pretty sure that he won't run into anybody he knows. Not that he's going often, but even quiet guys like him have needs ! He starts his bath and fixes himself something to eat. He eats quickly then jumps in the water. He soaks there for a while, replaying the conversation in his head. What the hell did he mean by "you'll never get old, you'll never die". The only thing he can think about is that the guy was a vampire. He chuckles. He's definitely going crazy. Eventually, he gets out and goes directly to bed. He curls up under the cover and closes his eyes. A chill runs down his spine. He has a very weird feeling.

   Brad's on his seat in front of the stage when Adam walks in. Every night for the last week, he's been there. Every night, he gets Adam to the room and tries to have him cave. And every night, Adam says "no thank you" and "let me go". Brad is sure that Adam knows that he is. Yet, he's never asked. He keeps silent most of the time, letting Brad talks all he wants. Adam thinks that he's going to get tired of him and leave, but Brad is a stubborn little shit, he grants him that. So when he finds himself back in the room after his set, he just sighs and waits. Brad sits on a chair, his legs resting crossed on the bed, a glass of his weird wine in the hand. Adam's standing next to the door, as usual. Brad smiles.  
\- So, you had fun tonight ? I saw you looking at that guy in the front.  
Adam frowns. Fuck, he was sure he's been careful. He noticed the guy earlier tonight. He knew him, they crossed path in one of the bar he's hanging at sometimes.  
\- So ?  
\- He's cute. Maybe I should have brought him with me. Maybe you'll have been more cooperative.  
Adam shakes his head.  
\- I still don't understand why you keep getting me here. I told you, I'm not interested in whatever you're offering.  
Brad sighs.  
\- I know, I know... But you'll give in, one way or the other.  
\- You keep saying that, yet it still has to happen !  
Brad laughs so hard he can't breathe, not that he needs to but still.  
\- Oh sweetie, it's just a question of time. I guess you want to go ?  
Adam nods. Brad smiles and motions for him to get out. He does, without another look back.

   Once outside, Adam stops to breathe in the fresh air. He feels completely exhausted. He jumps when he hears movement just behind him. He turns quickly, ready to defend himself just in case, and finds the guy from the bar. Adam smiles at him.  
\- Oh hi !  
The man smiles back.  
\- Eh cutie... Was waiting for you.  
Adam smirks seductively.  
\- Oh yeah ?  
\- Mmmm, thought we could go back to my place, what do you think ?  
He nods.  
\- Why not.  
He starts to follow the guy in the alley, chatting lightly about everything and nothing, when someone crashes into him full force. He falls on the ground, hitting his head on a brick. He cries out but doesn't have time to do anything before someone's foot hits him in the stomach repeatedly. He can barely breathe anymore. He's trying to protect himself as much as he can, he hears his bones break under the blows. He thinks there's more than one guy, he's not sure, he's hurting so bad. He's wondering where is the guy who dragged him here. Just as the though crosses his mind, he hears his voice.  
\- That's all you deserve you sick fuck. You thought that I was one of you ? You're disgusting ! You shouldn't be allowed to live. But we're going to take care of that.  
He hears the telltale sound of a switchblade, though it barely registers in his mind. He's in so much pain right now, everything feels unreal and he barely feels the blade getting in. He has even more trouble breathing though. Everything goes fuzzy quickly after that and he welcomes the darkness.

   It's the smell of the blood that drags Brad in the alley. He was getting out of the bar after enjoying a great brunette who tasted amazing, he wasn't hungry anymore but who was he to resist ? He's walking, following the smell, humming a tune, very pleased with himself. Life was good. Until he literally stumbled on a body. A very familiar faced body.  
\- Oh, by Lucifer, Adam !!  
He drops on his knees next to Adam's bloody form. Brad tries to find his pulse. He brushes his hair out of his face. He's been badly beaten and he can see at least five knife wounds. He finds a barely there pulse. He knows that Adam's going to die. There's nothing he can do to save him except turn him. Brad grabs Adam's chin and tries to wake him up.  
\- Adam !! Come on, you have to open your eyes, sweetie...  
He shakes him but gets no response. He's too far gone. Brad looks around, not knowing what to do. He knows that he has no right to turn someone against their will. He knows that. But Adam's going to die if he doesn't do something quickly. And, on the selfish side, he really likes him and he doesn't want him to die. To hell with that, he'll deal with the consequences later. He leans toward Adam's neck and bites. He doesn't even take the time to enjoy the taste of his blood, he pulls back and bites his wrist, putting it against Adam's mouth and let his own blood flow down his throat. He hopes it'll be enough. Barely thirty seconds later, Adam dies. Brad feels weirdly sad. He got really attached to the guy. If he doesn't make it, he's going to be very upset. He sniffs him, getting the smells of his assailants safely registered in his mind. If Adam doesn't wake up, he'll have a little spreading kill on their asses. He gathers the lifeless body in his arms and takes him back to his place. He lives in a huge house just outside of town. It's quiet, surrounded by the forest, it's perfect for a vampire. He always thought of it as his lair. He never gets anyone in it, he barely tolerates the visit of his Sire once in a while. It's his safe haven. Why he chooses to bring Adam here instead of one of his other places in town, he doesn't know. He lays him on a bed in one of the guestrooms. He tries to make him as comfortable as he can. Then he sits near the bed in an armchair and waits.

   It takes him more than twenty hours to come back. It's always different, depending on the person, but Brad never saw someone take that much time. He thinks it's because he was so close to death when he turned him. Adam blinks slowly. Brad takes his hand and says.  
\- Adam ? Can you hear me ?  
Adam nods and whispers.  
\- Yes.  
\- It's ok, you're safe.  
\- I died.  
\- Yes, you did. But I saved you.  
No point in sugarcoating it. He died, he's a vampire now, the sooner he gets used to it the better. Adam swallows with difficulty. His throat is dry. He's going to need blood very soon.  
\- What did you do to me ?  
Brad sighs and squeezes his hand.  
\- I turned you. I'm a vampire, but I know you have guessed it already even if you never said anything. It was that, or death.  
Adam shakes his head. He feels so weak, he can't do anything else.  
\- You should have let me die.  
Brad frowns.  
\- I'm sorry, I couldn't. I know that you didn't want any of that, but it didn't felt right to let you die. You're going to need time to get used to it, but you'll see, you're going to enjoy it.  
Adam doubts it. But right now, the only thing he wants is to sleep. Maybe when he'll wake up, all of this clusterfuck will turn out to be a horrible nightmare.  
\- I'm tired.  
Brad gets up and gently brushes a strand of hair out of Adam's forehead.  
\- I know. Rest, I'll bring you something to drink.  
He leaves. Adam can hear him going to the kitchen. His senses are so heightened, he can hear everything. His head hurts so bad. He swears he can hear the blood flowing in his veins. He feels a hysterical laugh bubbling in his chest. He's a fucking vampire. Talk about a twist of event ! Yet, he's not really ready to face the situation. He feels exhausted, and goes back to sleep before Brad comes back with a cup full of blood. Brad puts it on the nightstand, drags the cover just under Adam's chin, and goes back downstairs. He just has to wait for Adam to wake up now. They have work to do. He feels excited. He's never turned anyone. There's so much he wants to share with him. He really hopes that Adam will get over the fact that he was against all of this quickly. He wants to have fun ! He wants to show him the world ! He hopes that Adam will turn out to be the thing he craves the most. A companion. A mate. But for now, he has to be patient. They have all the time in the world.

 

 

credit songs : _Cuckoo_ , Adam Lambert


	4. I can ruin people's lives

_"Let's go chasing rainbows in the sky_  
_It's my invitation_  
_Let's all take a trip on my ecstasy_  
_[...]_  
_I'm Mr. Bad Guy_  
_They're all afraid of me_  
_I can ruin people's lives"_

 

   Adam looks at Maggie who's still sitting comfortably in the big Starbucks's armchair. They must have had at least four drinks while he was telling the first part of his story. She sits a little straighter before talking.  
\- So you died, and he turned you into a vampire.  
Adam nods. It was basically what happened.  
\- Yeah. He started to teach me what I needed to know to survive as a vampire. A few months later, we met a young girl named Danielle. She was beautiful, funny and sassy. I liked her immediately but Brad thought she was trouble.  
Maggie laughs.  
\- Let me guess... Brad was right ?  
Adam smiles.  
\- Well, let's say that we weren't the most behaved of young vamps ! I think Brad must have cursed the day he turned her at least twice a day ! But we got along pretty well... We moved to Chicago, in a huge mansion. For decades, we stayed there and were relatively happy. Except some problems as in all families I guess. Danielle was feeling lonely, she wanted a mate. She said that I had Brad, and he had me, and she wanted someone too. Brad denied her the request all the time. At some point, she stopped asking but their relations were sometimes very tense. And Brad is a huge pain in the ass most of the time, so it wasn't always puppies and rainbows. But we did ok. Until one night, where all went to hell.  

 

   Adam is standing in front of the window, looking outside, a glass of blood in his hand. It's going to be dark soon. He should join back Brad in bed but he can't, he's too excited. Tonight is going to be a great night for Danielle and him. He feels like a little boy on Christmas morning. It's been a while since they've gotten out of the Mansion. And they're going to have so much fun, he can feel it. He hears Brad turning in their bed. He darts a look over his shoulder. Sure enough, Brad's looking at him, a small smile on his lips.  
\- Hello gorgeous.  
Adam smiles back and goes to sit next to him. He bends and drops a kiss on his Sire's lips.  
\- Hi ! It's early, why are you awake ?  
Brad laughs.  
\- I can hear you thinking from here.  
Brad opens his arms and Adam snuggles against him and whispers.  
\- We're going to hunt tonight.  
Brad chuckles.  
\- I knooowww... You've been yapping about it the whole week. It's like you've never hunted before !  
Adam shrugs.  
\- It's been a while. You forbade us to hunt while you were away, remember ?  
Brad nods. He did. He didn't want them to run around without back-up. They were still young and stupid. Especially Danielle, she was the most reckless of the both, but Adam was always following her. They were inseparable. Brad regretted the day he turned the pretty girl. He should have broken a fang the day he bit her. He had cursed himself every day since. So no, he wasn't going to let them run wild if he wasn't around to pick up their messes if needed. That's why, every time he was away on Vampires' Council duty, they were ordered to stay in. Thank Blood for his Sire link ! They didn't have the choice but to obey him if he really wanted them to. Adam nips at his lips.  
\- You're dreaming.  
Brad snorts.  
\- Always with you in my arms.  
Adam "aaaaawwws" and kisses him. Bloody hell, he was really sappy when it came to Adam. He can't help it though, he misses him so much when he is away. He has such a soft spot for the handsome vampire that sometimes, he forgets that he's not a love struck teenager ! They've been together for the past fifty years, and even if they had their downs, the ups were far more enjoyable. Unfortunately, Danielle started to give him shit daily about everything regarding Adam. He dismissed it, but lately he came to think that she was right... Partially... Ok completely... Adam had turned him into a big fat marshmallow. And that, that gets him very pissed off. He was one of the fiercest vampire on Earth for fuck's sake ! He was part of the Vampires' Council, even some of them feared him ! If Brad is anything, it's not a big fat marshmallow, thank you very much ! 

   Brad pushes Adam roughly on his back and straddles him. Adam looks at him, surprised. His Sire is usually so not the toppy type in bed, Adam can count on the fingers of one hand the times Brad topped him. Before he can make a move, the older vampire plants his fangs in his neck. Adam cries out and tries to push him away, but he's stronger. It hurts so bad, it feels like all his strength is drained out of him. He manages to croak.  
\- Brad... You're hurting me.  
Brad stops and withdraws, his mouth full of blood. He smiles wickedly.  
\- Oh honey, I'm only starting.  
\- But why ?  
\- Because I can !  
On that, he dives back into Adam's jugular, even harder than the first time. Adam knows that he has to endure, be still and silent, or he'll only make things worse. It happened sometimes thought it hadn't in a very long time. Brad snaps. It always seems unfair because he never knows what triggers it. It's like the kill switch gets turned on, and Adam never sees it coming. One second, everything's fine... The other, all hell breaks loose. Adam feels light headed from the blood loss and the pain. He's not trying to fight, he knows that if he does, Brad's going to compel him to stay still, and it will only hurt more. So he steels himself and waits. Usually, Brad calms down quickly. But today seems to be different. Brad turns Adam over and shreds his pants. Adam's so out of it by then that he mourns the loss of his favorite leather pants. He knows what's going to happen next though. Brad enters him without any preparation. He grits his teeth, biting the pillow to keep quiet. It's rough and over in less than five minutes. Brad slips out of him and leaves the room, without a glance back. Adam's hurting everywhere. He hasn't shed a single tear though. He would never give Brad the satisfaction to break him that much. Besides, thanks to his vampire abilities, the pain will be gone in a hour. He turns on his back carefully just at the same moment that Danielle chooses to get in. She stops and lifts an eyebrow, smiling naughtily.  
\- And here I thought that Brad was pissed off !!  
Adam makes a pained face.  
\- Oh, believe me, he is.  
At that, Danielle notices the bite on his neck, the blood and his obvious state of abuse. She goes nearer the bed but doesn't touch Adam.  
\- What happened ?  
\- I have no fucking idea. Everything was fine, we were talking about us going out to hunt tonight, and he snapped.  
\- Did you say something bad ?  
\- I don't think so... Anyway, I'm ok... Let's get ready to go.  
Danielle frowns.  
\- Are you sure you're up for it ? You look like you're in pain !  
Adam smiles softly. He knows that the pain will be gone by the time they'll get to town. He's not going to let Brad ruin their perfect night out ! His Sire had done worse to him than rough sex. It had always been like that between them. It's a wonder they haven't killed each other over the years. He looks at Dani and shrugs as best as he can.  
\- I saw worse...  
Danielle frowns.  
\- I know sweetie, but you really look like shit !  
Adam gets out of bed slowly. He goes to the mirror to assess the situation. He's fucking pale. His freckles stand out even more than usual. He's going to need blood soon. The bite mark has already started to heal though. Adam looks at Dani.  
\- I'm going to take a quick shower, then we'll go. Ok ?  
Dani nods and leaves him with a small smile.

   Adam knows she's worried. He isn't, but he's disappointed. He had thought that his relationship with Brad had come to a point where they were on the same page. But it seems he was sadly mistaken. Adam sighs and goes to the bathroom, he takes what is left of his clothes off and gets under the warm water. He's tired, and so fucking sad. Leave it to Brad to screw things up. He was looking forward to this night so much. And now, he's wondering if it's a good idea for them to go out. After he has finished with his shower, he feels a little better and by the time he was done with his make-up, he feels stronger. He puts on his I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it jeans and his fittest shirt. He adds two gold necklaces, several rings. He likes to accessorize as much as he can. If Brad sees him dressed like that, he is going to flip out, but right now, Adam doesn't give a flying fuck. He goes to knock on Danielle's door. She opens the door with a smile and looks at him from head to toes.    
\- You're ready beautiful ?  
\- I am ! You look amazing sweetie ! But Brad's going to have a stroke if he sees you.  
Adam laughs a little.  
\- Well, let's get out of here before he does !  
They run to the door, hand in hand like little kids, laughing their asses off. Adam knows it's more a way of getting the pressure off than real joy but it's ok. They'll be fine when they'll get to town. A vampire doesn't stay shaken for long !

   When Adam and Danielle arrived at the Green Mill, it was packed. When Adam was young, around the time he died, it had been Prohibition. Now, he always thinks it's great to be in Chicago, city of Al Capone, and be able to drink as much as he wants ! And because of his vampire condition, he can drink a lot a lot before feeling the effect of alcohol ! It was Danielle's turn to choose the bar, so they ended up in a jazzy one. Not that he's a big fan of jazz, but he'll survive until it was time to go feed some more. They stopped on the way here, he needed to build back his strength and the guy was sooo cute he couldn't resist. Besides, they were already far away enough from the Mansion to feed without compromising their home. They have fun, dance a lot, together and with other people. The band is good, people are enjoying themselves, and the two vampires are getting more and more excited as the night goes by. The smell of the blood pumping through their veins, people grinding against each other, it was slowly but surely driving the vamps insane. Something felt weird to Adam though. They have been to countless bars and they were always able to behave. So why was he feeling so light headed ? Was it because of the blood loss of earlier that night ? He shouldn't still feel the effect of it, he fed not so long ago. He tries to get Danielle's attention but she's dancing with a guy and doesn't see him. He tries to get closer to her, but his gaze gets caught by a pretty dark haired man. He's drawn to him like a moth to the flame. He goes to him quickly and smiles.  
\- Hello pretty...  
The guy looks at him with big eyes. Adam knows the effect he has on people so he's pretty confident in his charm. The guy seems to find some courage and asks.  
\- Hi. Wanna dance ?  
Adam smiles even more. Oh, it's going to be an easy one !  
\- Sure ! Lead the way.  
He takes the hand of the man and follows him on the dance floor. Adam likes to know who he's going to eat so he enquires.  
\- What's your name cutie ?  
\- Jerry. Yours ?  
\- I'm Adam. Nice to meet you.  
\- Likewise. Wow, your eyes are so... so... blue !  
Adam bursts into laugh. The guy's stoned ! How he loves this decade ! Yet, the uneasy feeling is not leaving him and he sobers up quickly, glancing around him. Jerry doesn't like that he's not focused on him anymore and he nips Adam's chin. The vampire rises an eyebrow and says.  
\- What the fuck do you think you're doing ?  
\- You seem to taste good, wanted to take a bite.  
Ok, Adam's kinda weirded out by that. He's the one tasting the goods usually, not the other way around. Did they stumble in another dimension ? Shaking his head to try to clear it off, he looks back at Jerry and says.  
\- Want to go somewhere else ?  
Jerry nods eagerly. Adam grabs his hand and drags him outside, in one of the back alleys.

   Adam pushes his prey against the wall and lets his fangs drop. Jerry doesn't seem to get the situation, he whistles and says.  
\- Wow man, nice teeth ! Where did you buy those ?  
Adam smiles, and whispers in his ear.  
\- I came fully equipped. Say "goodbye Jerry".  
\- Goodbye Jerry.  
Adam bites deeply in the guy's jugular. He cries out faintly but Adam's efficient and in a matter of seconds, Jerry's out of commission. He drinks slowly, enjoying the taste of the blood. Each one is different. Some are sweater, some are more spicy, you never know what you're going to get. It's always a surprise and, to Adam, it was half the fun. He had nearly dried Jerry off when he heard the first scream. He lets Jerry's body go down and runs inside. The place is a mess. People running around screaming, and Danielle in the middle, feeding on some guy. Adam takes a second to assess the situation and dives in. First, block the exits, all of them. Then, normally, he would have tried to stop Dani. But right now, his mind is screaming at him to enjoy the food ! He knew something's was definitely wrong though, Dani would never have fed on someone in plain sight otherwise. He's usually careful about who he feeds off, but right now, he couldn't care less. It's like he's not in control of his body, like his fangs are making the decision for his brain. He takes the first body that comes next to him and tears its throat apart. In a matter of seconds, he's a mess covered in blood, but that doesn't stop him. Neck after neck, he feeds of everyone that gets too close. Dani's laughing but her laugh feels weird to Adam's ears, like she's losing her mind. What the fuck is happening ? He should be satiated by now. He drank more tonight than he did in a month. So why is he so hungry ? Why can't he stop ? He sees a young woman hiding behind the bar. She's shaking and starts to scream hysterically when he gets closer. He can't help it, he has to taste. He usually prefers to feed on guys, though he had occasionally fed on women before. But today, he doesn't give a damn. A neck is a neck and blood is blood. He's starting to feel queasy. Like his stomach can't take the amount of blood he drank. His stomach or his mind, he can't really tell. He starts to shiver just before Danielle finally gets to him.  
\- Eh gorgeous ! Having fun ?  
\- I don't know. Don't you feel kinda weird ?  
\- I feel grrrreeeaaatttt ! They tasted amazing !!  
He looks around and frowns at the huge clusterfuck they've created. Bodies everywhere, some dead, some still alive but not for long. Adam wants to puke. What have they done ? That was not them, they usually have more control. They killed only to feed most of the time. Danielle and Brad killed for fun sometimes but only when they were really bored and that a competition had started between them. Adam never took part in any of it and he never ever killed someone just because he could. The girl behind the bar makes a scared noise and Danielle focuses immediately on her. Adam knows what's going to happen next and he feels even sicker at the thought. He grabs Dani's arm and tries to pull her toward the exit.  
\- Come on Dani, let's go home. We've done enough damaged for one night !  
\- Oh Ad, we really had fun, didn't we ?  
Adam shakes his head.  
\- I don't find this very funny. Something's wrong !  
Danielle looks at him, perplexed.  
\- You mean apart from the fact that we're vampires and we just killed at least fifty people ?  
Adam snorts.  
\- Yeah, apart from that.  
\- And what could the problem be ?  
Adam looks at her. Her pupils are blown but it could be from the blood feast. Yet Adam's sure it's something else. He can feel it. The girl from the bar tries to move away from them but Danielle has her pinned against the bar in an instant. Adam tries to pull Dani away from her but she pushes him and bites the girl. Adam hears her cry and goes again to help her but the feral look in Dani's eyes stop him. And, while looking directly in his eyes, his friend rips the poor girl's throat off with a smile. Then she turns to him and says.  
\- She tasted the sweetest of all. You should have taken a bite !  
And she storms outside, leaving him staring blankly at the girl. What the hell just happened ?

   They went back to the Mansion in silence. Danielle has calmed down but Adam was feeling sick. He has actually thrown up twice. So many deaths, without any purpose. He always thought that humans were there as food, but he never wanted to hurt them just for the sake of it. He killed to feed, like any predator, but he wasn't playing with food. And tonight, Danielle and him had just done that, play with their diner. And he can't put his finger on what made them do that. Because he's sure that something happened to them, they didn't snapp like that. Brad is waiting for them on the patio.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ?? YOU'RE HAVING A PARTY AND I'M NOT INVITED ?????!!!!!!!  
Adam stops. He's kidding right ? He basically raped him a few hours ago and he really thinks that he would want him to come with them ? He couldn't be that stupid right ? Right ?? Danielle shrugs and tries to enter the house.  
\- We just fed.  
Brad grabs her arm and makes her turn to him.  
\- You didn't "just fed". You had an orgy !  
Danielle chuckles, frees her arm and laughs.  
\- Oh yeah... We kinda did !  
Brad throws her a hard glance then stares Adam down. Adam is in no mood to take his Sire's scolding though. He pushes past Dani and him and goes inside without a word. He climbs the steps two by two and closes his room's door with a bang.  

 

   Adam looks at Maggie. She's pale and her hands are shaking. She whispers.  
\- What happens next ?  
Adam shrugs.  
\- That night, I packed a bag with some of my belongings and left. I knew something made us do what we did. Still, I couldn't get over it. I felt sick at the mere thought of drinking human blood. So I started feeding on animals. Brad tried to help me, I guess he felt kinda responsible. But I couldn't care less. I needed to get away from them, from Chicago. So I left and went to LA. For a while, I did nothing there. I tried to get my life back on its track. The great thing with LA is that nobody pays attention to you. So even if you stay in the same city for nearly forty years, as long as you move once in a while, no one notices that you don't age. So I lived my life as well as I could. Until one day I stumbled onto a TV commercial about this reality show American Idol ? At the time, I was missing music so much. It had always been a huge part of my life, even if when I was with Brad and Dani, I didn't perform. I still sang every day. And after the massacre, I couldn't sing anymore. It was like my voice had been shut down. But when I saw this ad, I knew that I had to go and audition. So I went. And got in. And ended up second. Before I knew it, it was time to record some songs, and choose a band for a tour. A fucking tour !!  
Maggie laughs. She likes this side of Adam. He lights up when he talks about music. Unfortunately, it doesn't stay on.  
\- That's where I met Tommy. At the band's auditions. If someone had told me by then that this little guy with the weird haircut would turn my world upside down, I would have laughed at their fucking face. Yet, that's exactly what he did.   

 

 

credit songs : _Mr Bad Guy_ , Freddie Mercury                                            


	5. You look like my next mistake

_"Saw you there and I thought_  
_Oh my God, look at that face_  
_You look like my next mistake"_

 

    Adam had been seating for hours and he was beginning to go slightly mad. He had never heard so many false notes in his entire life. He was wondering how could people think that they were good enough to play in a band if they couldn't even get half a fucking song right ! Thankfully, some had been great and he really enjoyed listening to them. But the majority sucked and not in a good way ! Of course the fact that he already had his guitarist, and that the audition was basically smoke and mirrors, didn't help at all. He was about to ask for a break when the girl who was introducing the guitarists pushed the door open and squeaked (Adam was sorry he snapped at her earlier, he really really was, but she kept screaming the names and his sensible hearing couldn't take her high pitch voice AND the false notes, it was too much).  
\- This is Timmy Ratliff.  
And she disappeared as quickly as she could. Adam looks up from his notes as the guy enters. He catches a glimpse of blond and black hair, a thin frame and a Metallica t-shirt. The kid goes directly to the amp, plugs his guitar in and says.  
\- Hi, the name's Tommy actually.  
At the words and the voice with the slight accent, Adam truly looks at the guy for the first time. He seemed young, but not as much as he had thought. As soon as his eyes cross Tommy's, he's a goner. Like truly, desperately lost. He had always been a sucker for beautiful eyes. And the warm chocolate one that met his don't waver for a second. Adam knows how he can be impressive sometimes. He's not trying to be, but he can't control it, especially when he's bored out of his fucking mind. Some of the guys who came to audition this morning nearly ran away screaming. But Tommy just looks at them, completely at ease and smiles.  
\- Can I start ?  
Monte nods and gestures to go on. Adam can't speak. His mind is racing, going in all directions. His little voice is having a riot in his brain.  
_"He's gorgeous !" "Stop looking at him like you want to eat him !" "Oh but I do want a taste !" "Stop it! He's supposed to be your guitarist not your next snack." "But I've already got my guitarist ! So it leaves only the snack... Come on, you can't expect me not to go there, he's totally my type !" "So ?" "So ? That's all you got to say ?" "Do what you want ! You always do anyway !"_  
\- Adam ?  
Adam jerks off from his thoughts and looks dumbly at Monte.  
\- Sorry... What were you saying ?  
Monte rises an eyebrow.  
\- You didn't listen at all, did you ?  
Adam cringes and hits his forehead on the table.  
\- Nooooooo... I'm so so so so sorry Tommy.  
Tommy shrugs.  
\- That's ok.  
Adam shakes his head.  
\- No it's not. Please, can you play something else for me ?  
Monte starts to say something but Adam stops him with a raised hand. Tommy frowns.  
\- I'm sorry but I didn't prepare any other of your songs. I only knew about the audition two days ago.  
\- That's ok, play anything you want.  
Tommy looks at him and Adam shivers. What the fuck ? Why does he feels like this guy can see right through him ? He swears that if he was to be stuck with him in an elevator, it'll take barely ten seconds before he would start blurting everything about his life, including his vamp condition. The notes reach his ears and this time, he pays attention. He recognizes Muse's Hysteria at once. The blond was good. Not Monte's good maybe but close, very very close. And so fitting perfectly with the look he wanted for his band. Fuck, he was so screwed. Right now, he would love nothing more than to fire Monte and keep the cute guy ! Tommy ends the song with a riff of his own and Adam smiles.  
\- Thanks Tommy, that was awesome ! Can you give us a minute ?  
Tommy nods and unplugs his guitar before letting himself out. The door was barely closed that Adam was telling Monte :  
\- I want him.  
Monte snorts.  
\- Oh, I'm sure you do ! You were practically drooling the whole time.  
\- Was not !  
\- You were, stop pouting. He's good, but we don't need two guitarists so unless you don't want me anymore...  
Adam lifts an eyebrow, teasing his friend.  
\- Well, now that you're mentioning it...  
Monte laughs.  
\- Yeah, right... The nice piece of ass always wins against the best guitarist in the world, I get it.  
Adam smiles.  
\- You've got to admit that he would fit perfectly.  
\- Yep, but unless he can also play bass, I don't see what we can do.  
Adam jumps from his chair.  
\- That's it ! GLORIIIAAAA !! Hum, no... MARRIIIIAAA ??? Fuck that was her name again ?  
Monte shakes his head.  
\- I think it's Anna.  
\- AAANNNNNNNAAAAAAAA !  
The girl opens the door but says nothing so Adam tells her.  
\- Can you please ask Tommy to come back in ?  
She retreats without a word and two minutes later, Tommy enters. Adam can barely contain himself. It had to work, he couldn't even begin to think that it could be the end before the beginning. He knows that Tommy has to be part of the band, he feels it. Let's say that it's his vampire instincts that were at work here, but they were usually never wrong, he doesn't see why they would be in this case. He knows with every fiber of his being that he had to stay close to Tommy. He's not sure why yet, but he knows himself too well to not trust his guts.  
Tommy stops in front of them, perplexed. Monte looks at Adam but when he doesn't say anything, he starts.  
\- So Tommy, you were great.  
Tommy nods.  
\- Thanks. Listen, don't sweat it man, it's ok... I'm sure you saw better.  
Monte shrugs.  
\- Actually we didn't, but the spot has already been filled. By me, to be honest.  
Tommy's eyebrows shot up.  
\- Oh ok, I see... It was like a mandatory audition type thingy then, right ?  
Adam cringes.  
\- Yeah, they made me do it. I'm sorry... But...  
Tommy shakes his head.  
\- Like I said, that's ok, don't worry. Thanks for listening anyway.  
He starts to turn but Monte stops him by saying.  
\- Do you play bass ?  
\- Do I play... In theory...  
Adam's smile goes a little brighter.  
\- And in practice ?  
\- I haven't actually played bass, like ever. But I know how it works. I guess I could pull it out with some work. But why ?  
Adam beams.  
\- I want you in my band. You're just too perfect. And if you can play bass, the audition is tomorrow.  
Tommy makes a weird face. Adam frowns  
\- Is it going to be a problem ?  
\- No ! No. No problem. Just tell me the time, I'll be there.  
\- Awesome !  
Adam goes around the table and extends his hand to Tommy. As soon as their hands touch, Adam has to stop himself to take a step back. He knows right then that he's going to fall irremediably in love with the cute guitarist. Tommy looks at him, a little uncomfortable. He says.  
\- If you want me to audition for bass tomorrow, I'm going to need my hand back so I can go home and practice said bass.  
Adam shakes himself out of his wonderful thoughts of them, together, forever. Yeah, he can be sappy that way, deal with it ! He smiles back at Tommy.  
\- Sorry. See you tomorrow ?  
Tommy smiles widely.  
\- I wouldn't miss it for the world ! It was nice meeting you Monte !  
Monte waves at Tommy, smiling.  
\- You too man, see you tomorrow !  
After Tommy left, Adam goes back to his chair, lets himself drop on it and sighs dreamily.  
\- He's amazing !  
Monte snorts.  
\- Yeah, Rockstar, he is. You do know that if he makes it in the band, you won't be able to do anything to him right ?  
Adam shrugs.  
\- I do whatever I want to do, you're not my mom ! Besides, it's not like I'm going to act on it, you perfectly know that I don't date humans.  
Monte knows Adam's a vampire. They've known each other for a long time. Adam met Monte when he had decided to get his ass truly back in the music business. He trusted him with his life. That's why he wanted Monte with him. He must admit that he was maybe a little scared. He had never been that exposed to the spotlight. Brad gave him an earful when he saw him on TV for the Idol's audition. Adam knows he's taking risks, but he can't help it. He knows that he has to do it. He'll see where it's taking him, and how he will deal with the potential problems. Right now, he was enjoying the fuck out of it ! His biggest dreams were about to come true. An album, a tour... It was going to be amazing ! He just hopes that he'll be able to take the gorgeous blond guitarist on the ride with him ! Just for the sake of eye candy !

 

   Tommy opens his trunk and puts his guitar case carefully in it. He goes to seat behind the wheel, and blows a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. What the hell ? That was fucking intense. He had heard of Adam Lambert, watched some of his Idol's performances before coming to the audition but he hadn't been expecting that ! The guy was... He couldn't even think of a good enough word. Unreal ? Yeah. That was the feeling he got. The guy was out of this earth. Tommy shakes his head and starts the car. What the fuck is he saying ? He sounds like a teenage boy with his first crush. And he was straight for fuck's sake. Very open mindly straight, granted, but that wasn't the point. He drives home as quickly as possible when you try to go to Burbank from Los Angeles, meaning it took him more that a hour and half to reach his place. When he enters, Mike is playing Call of Duty and screaming at the TV. Tommy must have startled him, he gets killed and pauses the game.  
\- Eh Playboy ! How it went ?  
Tommy shrugs.  
\- The spot was already filled but they asked me to audition for bass tomorrow.  
Mike lifts an eyebrow.  
\- Tomorrow ? But you don't play bass. Hell, where are you even going to find one ?  
Tommy puts his guitar case on the floor and opens it. He takes out the Fender lovingly and goes to put it on its stand in his room, and gets back in the living room saying :  
\- Al, the guy upstairs, he has a lot of guitars, I don't know, maybe he got one. I'm going to see if he's home.  
Tommy goes upstairs and knocks on his neighbor's door. A guy covered in tattoos nearly from head to toes opens.  
\- Eh Tommy, what's up man ?  
\- Eh Al, sorry to bother you... You wouldn't happen to own a bass by any chance ?  
Al smiles and steps back, motioning at Tommy to come in.  
\- As a matter of fact, I do. I have three of them somewhere. 'm not playing a lot though, why ?  
\- Do you think I could borrow one ? I have an audition for a bass part tomorrow.  
Al nods.  
\- Awesome man ! No problem, go and have a look. Pick the one you want, it's yours.  
Tommy shakes Al's hand and thanks him profusely. He goes to the room that Al showed him and finds an impressive collection of strings. He picks a blue bass, plays a little, and decides that it would do. Thanking Al again and promising to take good care of the bass, he goes back to his apartment. Mike had made coffee and offers him a mug. He gestures for Tommy to sit down.  
\- So... Bass ? Really ?  
\- Yeah... Why not ?  
\- Mmmmmm... Because you're a guitarist not a bass player ? What's going on Tommy ?  
Tommy looks at his friend and shrugs.  
\- I really really want to be part of this band. He has Monte Fucking Pittman on guitar man !! Do you know how much I could learn around a guy like that ? Besides, I liked Adam, I want to work with him. If it means playing bass, I'm game.  
Mike frowns.  
\- But the audition's tomorrow. How are you going to manage to get your shit together by then ?  
\- Easy, I'll practice until then  
\- But it's your birthday party tonight !  
Tommy cringes. He knows that. He's not stupid. His mom was going to freak out.  
\- I know. She's going to kill me. That's why I haven't called her yet.  
Mike sighs.  
\- She'll understand. But you should call her before she starts cooking.  
Tommy nods, grabs his iPhone and dials his parents' number. She answers quickly.  
\- Eh baby !! Happy birthday !  
Tommy smiles.  
\- Thanks mom !  
\- Is something wrong ? How was the audition ?  
\- Well, the audition went ok but I didn't get the part. That's why I'm calling, they want me to audition again for bass tomorrow, and I have to practice so I won't be able to make it to the party tonight.  
He's aware he could have bring the thing out better, but he hasn't a subtle bone in his body. Silence meets his comment.  
\- Mom ?  
\- Sorry... Did you say that you're going to audition for bass ?  
\- Yeah... I really want to be in this band, mom. I'm sorry.  
Dia sighs and he hears her dropping something on the kitchen's counter.  
\- That's alright sweetie, you do what you have to do. Maybe you could come on Sunday, we'll have your party then ?  
Tommy smiles.  
\- Yeah, that sounds awesome mommy !! Thank you for understanding.  
\- I stopped trying to understand years ago darling. I hope that it will work out for you, baby, I really do.  
Tommy feels his throat closing a little and tears prickling behind his eyes. He was so fucking lucky to have parents like that.  
\- Tell dad I'm sorry ok ?  
\- No need to do that. We'll see you on Sunday. Break a leg sweetheart.  
\- Bye mom.  
Mike looks at him when he hangs up.  
\- Told you she would understand. Now, man up and go practice. I'm going to find myself some earplugs !  
Tommy throws him the towel he was nervously playing with and laughs.  
\- Fucker ! I'm going to be amazing and you know that !!  
\- Yeah yeah yeah !!  
But Mike winks at him before going to his room. Tommy gets up and grabs the bass. It's going to be a long night.

 

   At eleven o'clock the next morning, Tommy was back at the studio where the audition was being held. He was fucking tired. By the time he stopped playing, it was 5am and his fingers felt numb. He's pretty sure he's got it right though, so it was worth it. Let's hope that Pittman and Lambert were going to think the same ! He enters the building with a cup of Starbucks Caramel Macchiato and sees the girl from yesterday. She smiles at him.  
\- You're back ?  
\- Yeah. It's less crowed than yesterday...  
\- Yes. You'll be the fifth to go.  
\- Ok. No worries.  
Tommy sits on one of the chairs and waits. Times passes rapidly and in no time, he finds himself being called. He goes in the room and waves at Adam and Monte who were talking with a woman he hasn't seen yet. She exits quickly after looking at him and frowning at Adam. Ok, that was weird. Adam gets up and goes to him. Tommy finds himself being dragged into a hug and Adam says.  
\- Morning Tommy ! It's good to see you. You're ready ?  
Tommy returns the hug, slightly uncomfortable. He was a cuddly guy but only with people he knew very well, not with a man who was basically a stranger and his, hopefully, soon to be boss. He steps back from Adam's embrace and smiles.  
\- Yeah, I am.  
\- Then we are all ears !!  
Adam goes back to sit next to Monte. Tommy plugs the bass in and starts to play. He's so lost in the music that he doesn't see the two men exchanging big smiles. Adam nods to Monte and the guitarist speaks up.  
\- Tommy, it’s ok… You rock man, but you already had the part ! We just wanted to make sure that you could play bass.  
Tommy raises an eyebrow. Are these guys even for real ?  
\- You sure ? ‘Cause I can play more, I practiced a few more songs.  
Adam shakes his head and goes back to him.  
\- Nope, welcome in the band Tommy.  
He extends his hand and Tommy takes it, flabbergasted. He whispers :  
\- Thanks.  
Adam laughs and pulls him into another hug. This time, Tommy doesn’t fight it and snuggles into Adam’s chest. Fuck it all, it felt too natural to be in his arms to fight it. Besides, he’s suddenly a little emotional and takes that as an opportunity to hide the flush on his cheeks. He really wanted to be part of this band, he didn’t even know why. It just seemed like the right thing to do. They stay in each other’s arms until Monte clears his throat and tells them.  
\- I’m going to… Well… go be somewhere... else…  
And he disappears, leaving the two men looking at the door surprised. It gets them into motion though and they pull apart. Adam smiles and passes a hand in his hair.  
\- Sorry… I get carried away sometimes.  
Tommy shrugs.  
\- That’s alright, I can get too cuddly for my own good too, you know.  
Adam laughs and lifts an eyebrow.  
\- Oh really ? And how much can you get carried away exactly Tommy ?  
Tommy smiles mysteriously.  
\- Come on man, I don’t know you enough to reveal all my secrets… yet…  
Adam bursts into laugh. Oh yeah, they're going to have a lot of fun !

 

credit songs : _Blank Space_ , Taylor Swift


	6. Baby I’ve got my target on you

_"Baby I’m on the hunt_  
_Baby I’ve got my target on you_  
_Trouble, that’s what I want_  
_And I’m gonna do just what I have to_  
_Get your ass down to the front_  
_Go on and pull it out, I dare you"_

 

   Three months. It took only three months to get Adam going out of his fucking mind. Everything was so fucking perfect though. Ok, the beginning had been a little rough, with the AMA fiasco and the shit he took after that. But otherwise, it had been amazing. And now that they were on tour, he had all he ever wanted. Except for one thing. One tiny little thing that obsessed him day and night. His fucking bassist... The blond was driving him batshit crazy.  
Tommy had fitted perfectly in the band, everyone had welcomed and liked him on the spot. Granted, he was a hard man not to like. And of course, it didn't take long for Adam to fall head over heels in love with him. It was like the guy had crawled under his skin and made a little nest in his heart. Tommy was an enigma. He was so laid back that sometimes Adam wanted to push him just to see where he would go until he snapped. But at times, he was such a moody fucker that he didn't talk to anyone for hours, if not days. Though when that happened, Adam was always able to get through to him, but he put this on the fact that he was the boss and that Tommy felt obligated to talk not to get fired.  
So Adam was surprised when he found said Tommy sitting by his hotel room’s door when he came back from his interviews’ marathon. He stopped. The blond looked like death warmed up. Adam walked slowly to his friend. He could smell the tears and fought the need to run to Tommy to gather him in his arms. Fuck, this guy had turned him into a fucking sap.  
\- Tommy ?  
His bassist looked up from his feet, startled out of his thoughts.  
\- Eh Adam… ‘m sorry…  
Adam smiled and extended his hand to pull his friend on his feet.  
\- For what ?  
Tommy shrugged, fighting the urge to snuggle into Adam’s chest. He whispered.  
\- Can I talk to you ?  
Adam frowned.  
\- Of course… Just let me get us inside.  
Adam unlocked the door and motioned for Tommy to get in. The blond entered, uneasy, and started to walk around the room. Adam let him be, knowing that he would talk when he would be ready to. He took off his jacket and went to pick up a bottle of water from the mini fridge. He wanted blood, he was starving, but he couldn't. He had no plans of vamp-coming out to Tommy any time soon.  
\- You want something ?  
Tommy’s laugh was a wry one.  
\- Jack ? In IV ?  
Adam lifted an eyebrow and Tommy sighed.  
\- My dad’s sick. Very sick… Like “I’m going to keel over in no time” sick. And I’m fucking mad at him… And I shouldn’t be… But… Fuck Adam, what am I going to do ? I can’t lose him, except you he’s the only man I look up to and if he’s gone… What am I gonna do without him ?

   Tommy was rambling, he knew that. But it was like he had opened a dam and all his thoughts went spilling out of his mouth. If he wasn’t careful, he’d start to tell Adam all about his stupid feelings too. His boss was watching him, worried, and he hated himself for that. Adam had so much to deal with already, he didn’t need Tommy to add his own problems on top of that. Yet, when his mom called to tell him that his dad’s cancer was back, his first thought had been “I need Adam”. And it scared him a little. He never considered himself as gay or bi, or even straight for that matter. He didn’t like labels. He liked who he wanted to like, period. Until now, it had only been girls, though he had found himself checking out guys quite often. But no guy had ever made him feel like Adam had. Like he could see himself spend the rest of his life with him and not even the fact of taking it up the ass was enough to stop him. Yep, he was screwed, pun totally intended.  
Adam was looking at him, smiling softly.  
\- Eh Tommy Joe ? You’re back with me ?  
Tommy felt a blush crawling up his cheeks. He whispered.  
\- Yeah… Sorry… My thoughts ran away from me.  
Adam laughed and went closer to his friend. He fought hard not to take him in his arms.  
\- That’s alright, sweetie. I’m so sorry about your dad.  
\- Thanks.  
\- I don’t think you’re really mad at him though…  
\- No, ‘m not. It’s just… Why does this happen ? I mean, he never did anything wrong in his whole life, he doesn’t deserve that.  
Adam nodded.  
\- I know, nobody does… Life is fucking unfair sometimes. But sweetie, it’s no one’s fault. I’m here for you, you know that right ? Whatever you need…  
Tommy worried his lip for a minute before answering.  
\- What if I need a hug ?  
Adam smiled widely and tugged Tommy into his arms. Tommy sighed. There... Right there, it was where he belonged. He had no doubt at all about that. The first time he had noticed that he was feeling something more than friendship for Adam, it was in New York. They were walking on Times Square and Adam turned back to look at him, with the biggest smile Tommy had ever seen on his face, and he told him "one day Glitterbaby, we will have our names on one of these boards" in a fake voice. Tommy laughed so hard at his antics. He never forgot it. He didn't care about anything but being with Adam every step of the way. There was only one small problem. Adam was his fucking boss ! And let’s not forget the fact that he thought Tommy was straight as a stick. Yeah… Screwed !

   Adam loved hugging Tommy, well Adam loved hugs period. So right now, his little vampy heart was doing somersaults. He was so into this guy he didn’t understand it himself. Never in his life had he felt something like that. Hugging Tommy felt like the rightest thing in the world. He belonged in his arms. Adam whispered.  
\- You don’t need to ask for a hug, ever. I will always be happy to give you one, just take it.  
Tommy smiled, his nose buried in Adam’s chest.  
\- Thank you… for being there…  
\- You’re very welcome.  
Adam wanted to stay like that for ever but Tommy pulled back all too soon to his taste. He smiled to the blond who smirked in return.  
\- So what are you up to tonight ? You have a wild night of partying planned with Terrance and the others I suppose ?  
Adam nodded. Tommy was rarely coming with them when they went out partying. He always preferred to stay in and watch a movie or just chill out. Sometimes, he was coming with them but it was rare.  
\- Yes but I could stay with you and we could watch a movie or something.  
Tommy shook his head.  
\- No, I would like to come actually. I need to take my mind of this mess. Movies won’t help, booze will. If I stay in, I’ll wallow in my misery.  
Adam smiled.  
\- No wallowing allowed ! That’s done, you’re coming with us. We meet in the lobby in an hour, that leaves you just the time to get changed and prettied up. You want some help ?  
Tommy lifted an eyebrow.  
\- You want to help me change ?  
Adam backed off.  
\- No, no, no, no,… For the make-up !  
Tommy actually laughed and it was music to Adam’s ears.  
\- Thanks Babyboy, but I’ll manage. See you in a bit.  
He lifted on his toes to plant a kiss on Adam’s cheek. He left before Adam had the time to say anything, too shocked by the action. Tommy had never kissed him out of stage before. Not even a peck like the one he just gave Adam. What the hell was going on ?

 

   An hour later, Tommy found Terrance, Cam, Brooke, Sasha and Taylor waiting in the lobby. No sign of Adam though. He had changed into some skinny jeans, pulled on his favorite Metallica t-shirt and done his make-up. His hair was fluffed up just as he liked it and he felt somewhat good. He couldn’t wait to see Adam. Tommy had time to think while getting ready. The shower had calmed him down enough. He knew what he had to do. If his dad’s illness had brought him anything, it was the proof that life was too damn short. So tonight, he was going to make sure whether Adam was on board with him or not. He knew that Adam was interested. He wasn’t stupid, he saw how his boss behaved with his other male friends and, even if some were as cuddly as he was, he wasn’t as happy to oblige them as he was with him. At least, he didn’t seem to be. So Tommy was pretty confident that he won’t get his ass handed over to him. He wasn’t sure he’ll survive the shame if it was the case so he hoped that he wasn’t mistaken. When Adam arrived, he did what he could not to whistle. He was gorgeous. Not that he wasn’t always beautiful but he was particularly hot tonight and Tommy couldn’t help but wonder if it was for him. Adam waved at his friends but went directly to Tommy. He got closed and whispered.  
\- You look amazing, Glitterbaby. I’m so happy you’re coming with us.  
Tommy blushed.  
\- Thanks, you look hot too.  
Adam laughed and threw a “let’s go” around. Everyone got in motion and they walked to the club, laughing and talking loudly. Tommy was walking ahead with Taylor but he kept throwing glances at Adam, who was chatting with Terrance. It looked like they had an argument.

   As soon as they were out the hotel, Terrance grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him back from the group.  
\- What the hell are you doing with Tommy, Ad ?  
Adam frowned, not liking the tone of Terrance’s voice.  
\- I’m not doing anything… Yet. Come on, Ter, you know that I won’t do anything unless he wants me too.  
Terrance knew that Adam was a vampire. They’ve been friends for a long time and, as Adam really liked Terrance and wanted to keep him as a friend, he revealed his “condition”. Thankfully, Terrance was awesome and he loved Adam so, eventually, he understood. It took him a few days to digest the news but after that, he went back to his usual self.  
\- I know that, that’s not what I’m saying. It’s just, I don’t want you to get hurt. I see how you are with him, he got you wrapped around his little finger. And I know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you on purpose but, Ad, he’s supposed to be straight.  
Adam knew that. Well, he always assumed that his bassist was straight, he had a girlfriend when he started playing for him, but they never actually talked about it. During the months that they spent together, Tommy’s behavior with him had made Adam starting to really revise his judgment. Tommy’s straight was a little bendy when it came to Adam. At least, he hoped so. Otherwise, Terrance was right, he would get his heart broken. But he was sure that Tommy was worth the risk. He looked at Terrance and put a hand on his arm.  
\- Don’t worry about me, I’m a big boy. I know I can be stupid at time, but I’m pretty sure I’m not in this case.  
Terrance looked doubtful. He got closer of Adam and whispered in his ear.  
\- That’s when something like that happen that you wished that vampires were able to read mind and control things like in the movies eh ?  
Adam laughed.  
\- Yeah… But you do recall that I can make people forget right ? So don’t cross me, Ter, otherwise you’re going to find yourself lost in Kansas with no idea of what you’re doing there !  
Terrance laughed, not scared at all. That was one of Adam’s favorite threats. They quickly arrived at the club and went directly into the VIP section. As soon as Adam seated on the couch, Tommy came to him. He lifted his arm and let the blond snuggle against him.

   Tommy let out a content sigh. Adam looked happy so he didn’t think that his discussion with Terrance had pissed him off. Drinks appeared miraculously in front of them and they cheered before downing them. An hour later, they were pleasantly buzzed and Adam had spent a good part of said hour dancing his ass off, Tommy watching him, working the nerve to get there and meddle. Adam had asked him to go dance with him several times already but he wanted to wait. He was looking for the perfect opening, the one where he would be able to go and make him understand without a doubt that he wanted him. Tommy was tired of waiting though, so he got on his feet and marched towards Adam and the pretty little twink he was dancing with. He grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him closer to him so he could whisper in his ear.  
\- I wanna dance with you.  
Adam glanced at the twink and mouthed “I’m sorry” before turning his entire attention to his bassist. Tommy was thrilled and he let himself being tugged against his boss. The sound of the music turned quieter as if the Universe wanted them close. Tommy let himself being led by Adam. He sucked at dancing. He had two left foot and it was a miracle that he hadn’t stomped on Adam’s feet yet. Maybe the Universe was really with him tonight. Feeling a little bolder, he put his arms around Adam’s waist and his head on his chest. Adam gathered him in his arms and Tommy smiled. He had no doubt. He had to talk to Adam tonight. He couldn’t spend another night not knowing. He pulled back a little and motioned Adam to get down to his level so he could speak to him.  
\- I wanna talk to you. Can we go back to your room ?  
Adam looked at him, startled.  
\- Everything’s alright, sweetie ?      
\- Yeah… I just need to talk to you and I don’t want to do it with everybody around. It’s kinda private.  
That seemed to get Adam interested.  
\- Ok. Let’s go back to the hotel then. Just let me tell the others we’re leaving.  
\- Yeah… I’ll wait for you outside.  
Adam nodded and Tommy smiled, taking his hand for a quick squeeze, before going outside. He needed some fresh air. Even if he knew it was the right thing to do, he was still scared shitless to talk to Adam and find out he was totally wrong and that nothing was possible between them.

   After telling their friends that Tommy and he were going back to the hotel, Adam joined his bassist outside. Tommy was pacing, putting a hand through his hair ten times a second. Adam smiled. He had no idea why the blond was so nervous for but he hoped that it was something good. He didn't think it was a bad thing, Tommy had looked relaxed all evening. If it was bad news, he wouldn't have enjoyed himself, especially with the one he got about his dad being sick. He went quickly to his friend and put an arm around his shoulders.  
\- Let's go. So, what do you want to talk to me about ?  
Tommy shook his head.  
\- I won't tell you anything until we're safely behind closed door. I'm not taking any risk in case one of your Ninja Glamberts is around. You know they are everywhere !  
Adam laughed. Yeah, his fans were fierce. He wanted nothing more than throwing Tommy on his shoulder and using his vampire abilities to get them to the hotel in no time. But he wasn’t ready to reveal himself to Tommy yet. It took years with his other friends, he won’t cave in mere months, even if he was very very close to do it. Thankfully, the hotel wasn’t far from the club and they got there quickly, chatting all the way about silly things and laughing their heads off. Adam loved how it was easy to be around Tommy. He never felt out of place, he could be totally himself with him (minus his vampire side of course, but he wasn’t that different from anyone except for the way he fed and the fact that he didn’t die !). Not for the first time he wished that his bassist would be gay, they would be perfect for each other ! He pushed the door to his room open and let Tommy get inside.

   Tommy started to twist his hands as soon as Adam closed the door. He was so fucking nervous. How do you confess your feelings to your boss ? Especially a gay one who thinks you’re straight ? He never expected to fall for Adam ! His friend looked at him and asked :  
\- You want something to drink Glitterbaby ?  
Tommy shook his head.  
\- Nah, I’m cool. If I drink more, I won’t be able to speak !  
He saw Adam lifting an eyebrow at his words.  
\- Tommy Joe, you’re starting to worry me… What’s going on ?  
He couldn’t back down now, he had to say something or he’ll regret it his whole life. Tommy started to bit his nails, not knowing how to start exactly. Adam always hated when he did that and he got closer to him, pulling his hands to him.  
\- Tommy ?  
His tone was demanding and Tommy flinched. He took a deep breath and let his eyes met Adam’s before he whispered.  
\- I’m… I’m falling for you. You sneaked up on me.  
There, he said it. Adam took a step back, confusion’s clear on his face. He let go of Tommy who frowned and reached back for his hand.  
\- Adam ?  
\- Did you just say what I think you just said or did I dream it ?  
Tommy chuckled.  
\- I don’t know… Were you happy about what you think you’ve heard or does it make you want to run for the hills ?  
Adam laughed.  
\- I’m more than happy about what I think I’ve heard.  
\- Ok so, I did say that I was in love with you…  
Adam squealed and gathered him in his arms.  
\- Bloody hell, Tommy Joe. You have an awesome way to surprise a guy !  
Tommy snuggled against him, relieved. So, he didn’t get tossed out of the room, one point for him. Adam squeezed him a little stronger before saying.  
\- If think we have to talk then.  
Tommy nodded. As long as Adam kept him close, he didn’t mind talking at all.

 

 

credit songs : _Shady_ , Adam Lambert

The sentence “I’m falling for you. You sneaked up on me…” had been borrowed from the wonderful [moodwriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter). It was just too perfect ! Go read all her fics, she’s one of the best !


	7. I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

_"'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_We'll take this way too far_  
_It'll leave you breathless_  
_Or with a nasty scar"_

 

   Adam had ordered them room service. He had forced himself to eat a salad even if all he wanted was a good pint of blood. But he couldn’t do anything that would scare Tommy off. He was so happy that he was ready to run around with his arms up in the air. He still had trouble grasping the fact that his bassist was in love with him though. Miracles did happen ? He doubted that very much. But he also wanted to see where it would go. They needed to talk first, to know how Tommy came to the conclusion that he wasn’t straight anymore and that he wanted a guy, a.k.a. him. So he had fed him and kept the conversation light during the meal, but now that it was done, he was ready for some serious conversation. He looked at Tommy who was sipping his beer.  
\- So Tommy Joe… Care to enlighten me on why you've suddenly confessed your love to me ?  
Tommy swallowed the wrong way and coughed.  
\- Jeez, Adam, warn me next time please…  
Adam smiled and relaxed in his chair.  
\- Sorry, but you must admit that it was unexpected.  
Tommy lifted an eyebrow.  
\- Why ?  
\- Well, you’re straight.  
\- Says who ? We never discussed it and I never said I was anything. You just assumed that I was straight because I had a girlfriend when we met. And I did date only chicks until now but Adam, if you were one, I’d be falling for you all the same.  
Adam laughed, Tommy had his own way with words.  
\- I’m really surprised though… I mean… I don’t think dating a guy is the same as dating a girl.  
Tommy threw him a “DOH !” glance.  
\- Obviously. But in your case, it doesn’t scare me. I didn’t mean to fall for you Adam, haven’t seen it coming but it’s there and I can’t deny it. And I need to know if you feel the same way too, because it’s killing me. I’d rather know and get my heart broken than stay like that and wonder.  
Adam felt his heart flutter. He was going to burst into song any minute now. Tommy loved him… Tommy Joe was in love with him and he was in love with Tommy Joe, how awesome was that ? But before he could say anything, his little voice reminded him. _“Eh doofus ? Remember the part where you’ve never told him you were a vampire ? Well, now it’s coming back to bite you in the ass ! No way you can start something with him and keep something like that hidden !”_ Adam hated it but it was right. He had to tell Tommy before anything could happen between them. Dating a vampire came with all sorts of obvious difficulties, not that he ever dated a human before, but he had friends who did, and it hadn’t always ended well. He loved Tommy too much to take the risk of putting him in danger without warning him first. Vampires usually kept to themselves but there were rogues who liked to mingle and cause troubles. And hurting a potential vampire’s mate was a must for them or so he heard. Maybe he should talk to Brad before doing anything.  
\- Adam ?  
Tommy’s voice took him off his thoughts.  
\- Sorry, sweetie, I must admit that I’m a little out of my game here. I was expecting everything but that.  
Tommy frowned.  
\- You’re out of your game with the gay thing ?  
Adam chuckled.  
\- Not with that…  
Tommy sat straighter in his chair, looking worried all of a sudden.  
\- What’s wrong then ? You don’t want me ?  
Adam jumped from his seat and went to kneel at the blonde’s feet.  
\- No, Tommy, of course I want you ! You have no idea how much... It’s just, there are things you don’t know about me… Things that are not easy to tell and I’m not even sure that I should start something with you, for your own good...  
That seemed to get Tommy a little mad.  
\- What the fuck Adam ? My own good ? Not being with you will definitely hurt me. So no matter what it is, I can deal.  
Adam sighed. He really really needed to talk to Brad first. But he didn’t see how he could do that with Tommy in his room, looking wary.  
\- Can you give me a minute ? I need to make a call. It won’t be long…  
Tommy nodded.  
\- Ok…  
Adam smiled at him and picked up his iPhone before locking himself in the bathroom. He snickered, seeing his reflection in the mirror : do not tell Brad where he’s calling from or he will never hear the end of it.

   Brad must have felt something through their link because he answered on the first ring, and it was not something that happened often.  
\- Adam ? What’s going on ?  
Adam didn’t know exactly how to start so he just said :  
\- Eh Brad, I have something to tell you. I’m pretty sure you’re going to be quite pissed off after you’ve heard it and I’m really glad you’re on the other side of the country right now.  
He heard Brad sigh before he answered.  
\- What did you do this time ?  
\- Nothing… For now… That’s why I wanted to talk to you. You know Tommy, my bassist ?  
Brad snickered.  
\- No, I must say I didn’t have the displeasure of meeting him.  
Adam rolled his eyes. Of course Brad was going to make things difficult. His Sire knew everything about Tommy, including the fact that Adam had been madly in love with him from the start. And he didn’t like it at all. Brad was quite conservative. He believed in the Old Ways and in the Vampire Council. He didn’t like that Adam was out in the public eye. Adam was sure the main thing that Brad hated was the fact that he didn’t have control over him anymore. After the night they’ve snapped with Danielle and Adam had left, they’ve been apart, meeting only occasionally. They often talked on the phone but they barely met once or twice a year. Adam was a little mad and snapped.  
\- Well, you know why you haven’t met him, if you didn’t behave like a sulking 5 years old, maybe I would have introduced you.  
Brad growled.  
\- I bloody don’t care about the guy, what do you want Adam ?  
\- I want to date him.  
\- OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE !!!!!!!! I knew something like that was bound to happen. Are you out of your fucking mind ? He’s human ! You want to date a low life ? Date an earthworm, you’ll have less trouble !  
Adam wondered why the hell he had felt the need to talk to his Sire. He knew he wouldn’t approve at all.  
\- Brad… I was kinda hopping that you’ll get over it and help me.  
Silence met his statement.  
\- Brad ?  
\- I’m here. You wanted my help for what exactly ? Because I’m pretty sure we won’t ever find an agreement on this subject… or any subject for that matter…  
Adam knew that and it was a bit painful most of the time. But he had learnt to deal with it. He needed his Sire’s advice though, even if Brad was pissed, Adam knew he would cave and talk to him sooner or later. He whispered.  
\- I love him, Brad.  
Brad groaned.  
\- I’m sure you do, honey, otherwise I’m pretty sure I would have waited for your call until next year ! I take it that the feelings are mutual ?  
\- Yeah, I guess… But he has no idea I’m a vampire. And I don’t think it’s fair to drag him into this mess without giving him full information on what he’s getting himself into.  
Brad snorted.  
\- How honest of you !  
\- Not everyone is the asshole you are, you know.  
Brad laughed.    
\- Touché ! Well, I don’t have anything to tell you. I wouldn’t date a human and Vamps I knew that did ended up either dead or heartbroken. So excuse me if I’m not over-joyed that you want to do that. But knowing you, no matter what I’m going to say, you’ll do whatever you want. Just be prepared to make him forget if things don’t go the way you want. You’re already too much under the spotlights, Adam. It’s going to backfire one day.  
\- I know. I just want to be honest with him, and yeah, I’ll erase his memory if he freaks out. But how do I start to tell him ?  
He could nearly see Brad’s shrug through the line.  
\- Carefully ?  
Adam chuckled.  
\- You know that I wish you wouldn’t be such a smart ass and that you would actually help for once ?  
\- I’m sorry babe, but I have no idea how to break the news to a low life… Never did, never will…  
\- Can you stop referring to Tommy as a low life please ?  
\- You’d rather I call him “food” ?  
\- No, I’d rather you call him “Tommy”, that’s his name !  
\- Alright, alright. No matter what you do, please be careful. I may not approve of the life you choose but I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re still mine after all.  
Adam sighed. He wasn’t, hadn’t been for a long time now, but if Brad wanted to keep believing that, he would let him, as long as he didn’t interfere with his life.  
\- Ok, thanks Brad… I’ll see how it’s going. I’ll talk to you soon.  
\- Yeah, right ! Goodnight Adam. Stay safe.  
\- You too.  
Adam hanged up and stared at his reflection one more time.  
\- Right… Showtime !  
He grabbed his phone, switched it off and got out of the bathroom. 

 

_"'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream"_

  Tommy was sprawled in one of the three comfy chairs that the room held. He was munching on some crisps and flipping through the channels, bored out of his fucking mind. He sat straight up the second Adam passed the door.  
\- Is everything alright ? You kinda ran away...  
Adam nodded.  
\- I know, I'm sorry, it was stupid. Tommy, there's something I need to tell you.  
\- I've gathered that much...  
Adam sighed. Tommy was beginning to get really worried. What the hell was wrong with Adam for him to be scared of talking to him ? They usually had few secrets for each other. Tommy knew things about Adam that he would be happy to forget (though knowing which positions he preferred could come in handy soon if things got as Tommy wanted them to !) so he didn't really see what could be so unspeakable. Tommy got up and came closer to his boss.  
\- Adam...  
\- I'm a vampire.  
Tommy stopped, eyebrows shooting up. He must have heard wrong. Adam hadn't just said that he was a vampire right ? Right ?  
\- What the fuck did you just say ?  
Adam sighed but repeated himself, very calmly.  
\- I am a vampire. I wanted to tell you Tommy, I really did, but it's not something that I obviously scream on the rooftops and well... Now I have to... I couldn't start something with you not knowing.  
Tommy was speechless. Adam must be delusional or downright fucking crazy ! No way it was real ! Did Adam really think he was that stupid ?  
\- Tommy ?  
\- I need some air.  
He turned to leave but Adam grabbed his wrist. Tommy snapped.  
\- Let go of me ! Is that the best excuse you've found to push me away ? Or do you think I'm that dumb that I'm going to believe that you're a fucking vampire ?  
Adam looked like he just got hit in the guts and dropped his wrist. Tommy didn't believe Adam for a second and he was really thinking that his boss was taking the mickey on him. What the hell was Adam thinking ? That he would jump in his arms and say "I love vampires, I have sleeves of monsters' tattoos, I'm so happy you're one of them, please take me" ? Well nope, Tommy was not happy at all. He eyed harshly Adam who looked pained, his face very pale.  
\- Tommy, please... I'm not crazy... We can talk about this...  
\- No, we can't, I think you should get some help Adam... You're completely nuts !  
Adam took a sharp breath. He shook his head and when he looked back at Tommy, his eyes were steel. Tommy backed off a little. What the hell was going on ? He was kinda pissed at himself for basically calling Adam a freak. And even more pissed when he saw the pained look on his friend's face. But he was also hurt. Why didn't Adam tell him earlier ? They wouldn't be in this situation if he had. They would certainly be in the middle of fucking right now ! The blonde frowned. Ok, was he really considering the fact that Adam was a vampire a possibility ? Tommy shook his head, chasing the thought. Adam talked between clenched teeth.  
\- Fine. You don't believe me, I can understand. But there's no need to be an ass about it. I thought that, if one person in the world would get it, it would be you. Guess I was sadly mistaken. Now, if you could look into my eyes, I would appreciate it.  
Tommy snorted.  
\- What ? You're going to hypnotize me into oblivion ?  
Adam lifted an eyebrow. Tommy laughed nervously. The situation was surreal and he didn't know what to think. He trusted Adam with his life. Maybe he was not kidding after all and he didn't really believe that his friend was crazy, so it left only one option.  
\- Fine, if you're a vampire, prove it.  
Adam nodded, went to the mini fridge to take the black box inside. He putted it at Tommy's feet and lifted it open. Tommy frowned when he saw the blood bags in it. A lot of them... He looked up to Adam's face and jumped back. Adam was smiling at him, with fangs. His eyes were completely black, no trace of their usual bright blue. His face didn't exactly change like in the movies but the aura surrounding him definitely did.  
\- What the fuck ?  
\- Told you I wasn't crazy. You believe me now ?  
What could Tommy answer to that ? No he still didn't ? Vampires did not exist. Vampires were figments of his imagination. But the proofs were right under his nose. Tommy shook his head, backing off even more.  
\- I... Fuck... I don't know what to tell you.  
Adam took a bag from the box before putting it back in the fridge. He popped it open and grabbed a mug. He poured the blood inside, threw it in the microwave while Tommy watched him, mouth wide open. Adam stared back at him.  
\- I'm fucking hungry ok... And sad... And mad... I'm smad !  
Tommy was getting a little pissed off.  
\- What the fuck did you expect ?  
Adam sighed.  
\- I don't know. I was kinda hoping that we could work this out. I know that it must be difficult but, I'm still the same guy I was ten minutes ago. I'm still Adam. I don't go and kill people for breakfast, I don't hurt anyone. And I love you.  
That floored Tommy quicker than a punch to the stomach. He wanted an answer on his boss' feelings, he just got it ! He whispered.  
\- You love me ?  
Adam snorted.  
\- Isn't that obvious ? From the moment I saw you at the audition, I knew that I would fall for you. You're just too perfect.  
\- 'm not. Why haven't you acted on it ?  
\- Because I thought you were straight... Because I don't want to put you in harm's way... And it may happen if we date and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you.  
Tommy frowned and got closer, he needed to be near Adam, even if he was still weirded out. He really felt ready to bolt out of his skin.  
\- Why would anything happen to me ? You said that you weren't hurting people, assuming of course that I believe you and that you're not a complete nut job.  
Adam smiled.  
\- I never said that I would be the one doing the damage. Like in every community, we have our rogue people who love to mess with other people's businesses. I just don't want you caught in the cross fire. That's why I never said anything. I knew you liked me, I've felt it. But I was too scared to act on it. I would behead myself before hurting you.  
Tommy chuckled.  
\- Please don't do that... Adam, I really wish that I could tell you that everything is ok but it's not. No matter why you didn't tell me, you should have...  
Adam grabbed his mug from the microwave and started to drink the blood. Tommy looked at him, fascinated. Adam nodded.  
\- I know. I'm really sorry, I should have told you when we got close. I will never hold anything from you ever again, if you would just give me a chance... I mean, if you can get over the fact that I'm a vampire of course...  
\- I don’t know Adam, I… Fuck, I have no idea what to think to be honest. That’s the weirdest shit I have ever heard…  
Adam looked defeated and Tommy hated himself a little for that. He loved him. He had no doubt about that. But, he also had to admit that the vampire thing was scaring him big time, and Tommy wasn't easily scared ! Yet Adam was right, he was the same guy, with fangs or not. So he made his decision and looked at his friend, grinning.  
\- But it’s also kinda awesome and I think that we could give it a try… If you want to…  
Adam’s face broke out into the biggest smile Tommy had ever seen.  
\- But baby steps ok… And no more lies ! I need to know everything.  
Adam nodded.  
\- Of course. I’m sorry Tommy, I really didn’t mean to keep this from you, it’s just sort of happened.  
\- Well, don’t let anything else “sort of happen”. No matter what, you tell me.  
\- I promise. Can I kiss you now ?  
\- Hell yeah !  
Adam laughed, gathered Tommy in his arms and kissed him. Tommy found himself a little disappointed when he didn’t feel any fangs. He giggled and Adam backed off immediately.  
\- Something funny that you care to share Tommy Joe ?  
\- I think it’s not going to take me long to develop a fangs kink.  
Adam smiled brightly and whispered.  
\- Awesome !

 

   Adam smiled at the memory of their first real kiss out of stage. It had been a weird day but at the end everything worked out fine. Maggie was watching him, smiling. Adam sighed.  
\- After that, things were great. We were together for a year before we decided to get married. I'm not saying that it was always easy. I can be a huge diva and Tommy was a little shit sometimes. But we loved each other so much. Even Brad came to the conclusion that I'd never be happier than with Tommy.  
Maggie cleared her throat before speaking.  
\- Would you talk to me about him a little more ? I would love to hear about your life together and your wedding.  
Adam looked at her. He wasn't really sure he would have the strength to go back there. Yet, without really wanting to, he started to talk.  
\- We got married on Halloween. Tommy thought it was the best idea in the world, I thought it was corny and stupid. But I couldn't deny him anything. So we did... And it was the best night of my life.

_"So it's gonna be forever_  
_Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_You can tell me when it's over_  
_If the high was worth the pain"_

 

 

credit songs : _Blank Space_ , Taylor Swift


	8. There is only one great mystery

_"There's a long stretch of love coming down the line_  
_Have you wrapped that won’t ever roll in_  
_Baby, you’ll be mine_  
_I'll be right here beside you when these good times get tough_  
_Baby, we're in for a long stretch of love"_

   Tommy was standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide if he wanted to hang or drown himself. What the hell was he thinking when he said yes ? He knew better. He knew he would freak out and he was pretty close of jumping through the window. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to open the damn window anyway ? It was really tempting and...  
\- Tommy ?  
\- I did nothing !!!!!!!  
Sutan lift a perfect eyebrow, immediately crossing his arms, looking doubtful.    
\- What are you talking about Tommy Joe ?  
Tommy frowned.  
\- Nothing !  
\- Yeah right... Adam is worried... He said he feared that you had jumped through a window by now, so he sent me to check on you.  
"Fuck, he knows me too damn well", Tommy thought. But yet, after more than a year of being together all the time, there was little that they didn't know about each other. Especially how the other was ticking. Sutan lifted his arms to the sky.  
\- Oh my God, Vayvee, you were actually considering it ?  
Tommy looked offended.  
\- Of course not !! Well, not really... It's just, I'm freaking out ok... I love him so fucking much but things are so messed up.  
Sutan sighed.  
\- Things are going to be ok, sweetie. Adam wouldn't do something that would put you in danger. Beside, it was your idea to have a Halloween wedding right ? So that all his Vampire friends could be there, and that he would have a Vampire wedding ?  
\- Yeah...  
\- That was very thoughtful of you and I know that Adam appreciate it.  
Tommy softened immediatly.  
\- How is he ?  
Sutan smiled.  
\- Driving Brad crazy... He's running everywhere...  
Tommy laughed. Yeah, an Adam full of stress wasn't something easy to deal with. He wished Brad good luck. Yet, the Vampire got what he deserved. Tommy and Brad, let's say it was complicated. Ok they hated each other guts. It wasn't Tommy's fault. He had always been nice to Brad, considering he was Adam's Sire, trying to forget that it was also his ex. But Brad was always a little shit with him, so the less he sees him, the better ! Unfortunately, it was Adam's wedding too, so the bitch had to be there. And Tommy knew that Adam's best friend Danielle had refused to come and that it had hurt him badly. So he will suffer through Brad for a day. He could do it.  
\- Earth to Tommy ?  
Tommy jumped out of his thoughts.  
\- Sorry Sut... How do I look ?  
Sutan smiled brightly.  
\- Amazing Vayvee !! After I'll work my magic on you, you'll be even more gorgeous that you usually are !  
Tommy's lips quirked in a grin.  
\- Hope so, I don't want to disappoint our boy.  
\- No way you'll ever disappoint him, sweetie. He thinks you hunged the moon.  
\- He's pretty awesome too...  
Sutan snorted.  
\- You two are disgustingly cute. I can't wait to see you tie the knot !  
Tommy cringed. Sutan's phone rang and he answered. He made a wave to Tommy and left him alone with his thoughts. Oh my fucking God, he was really getting married ? How the hell did this happen ??

 

 

_**_Six months_ (or so) before the wedding day **_

_"You know you keep on bringing out the best of me_  
_And I need you now even more than the air I breathe_  
_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry_  
_This will last forever I just know, I know"_

   - Adam ? Baby, you're home ?  
Tommy dropped his guitar case on the couch before taking it off. Adam would kill him if he put a stain on his perfect leather couch. He giggled. After six months living together, he was still as a mess he was at the beginning. It's a wonder that Adam put up with him. Everything had to be clean and tidy with him, and Tommy was the opposite. He had tried to improve though... Really really hard. But you can't erase 30 years of messiness in a few months. Sorry...  
\- Adam ?  
No answer. That was weird, his boyfriend was supposed to be home by now. They had a movie night planed. Maybe there had been a problem in the studio and he had to go back ? Tommy had spent the day with Isaac and Sophie. It had been too long since he saw his friends so he went jamming a little with his buddy. Adam had studio duty for the new album. It was nearly ready to get out, but it needed some additional vocals. Tommy went to their room to get changed into more comfortable clothes. Movie nights were better in sweatpants and an old tshirt. Maybe he would steal one of Adam's tees, he missed him.  
  
When he entered, he noticed something wrong right away. The blinds were drown shut, only his bedside lamp was on. And the iPod on the dock was blasting Queen full force. Add to that the Adam size lump hidding under the cover, and Tommy knew something happened.  
\- Baby ?  
The form moved, but made no sound. Tommy crawled on the bed and snuggled against his lover. He knew that there was no point in pushing, Adam would talk to him when he would be ready to. They spent a good hour like that, Adam had turned at one point to bury his face into Tommy's chest. When he spoked, Tommy had to listen very carefully, his voice was so low.  
\- She's not coming.  
Tommy knew instantly of who his boyfriend was talking about. His best friend, Danielle. He had invited her to his birthday even though they were in a bad place since Adam had started dating him.  
\- She's not ?  
\- No. She doesn't want to mingle with humans.  
\- Oh.  
What could he say ? It was Danielle's right. Vampires didn't usually like living in the middle of humans, let alone date one of them. Adam was one of the most human friendly vampires on Earth from what Tommy gathered. He hugged his boyfriend tighter.  
\- I'm so sorry baby.  
\- I thought she'll get over the fact that you are human, that she would end up being happy for me. But she said aweful things Tommy. Really hurtful things. She said that when you'll be dead, she'll come back but as long as you are alive, we will talk only on the phone. But I don't want to talk on the phone !! I don't want to talk to her ever again !  
Tommy sighed and caressed Adam's hair gently.  
\- You don't mean that. She's your friend, you'll miss her too much.  
\- She's not my friend if she can't get over the fact that you're human.  
\- You know how difficult it is. Don't blame her too much.  
Adam pulled back from Tommy and sat on the bed, looking at his hands. Tommy grabbed one and asked.  
\- There's more... What's going on Adam ?  
His boyfriend looked at him, eyes full of pain.  
\- Why do you love me ?  
Tommy backed off a little. Where the fuck did that come from ?

 

   Adam closed the door of the house quickly. He had just the time to take a shower and prepare the living room for their movie night before Tommy came home. It had been a great day. The album was coming up nicely, the studio day went great and everything will be done shortly. He couldn't wait for his fans to listen to it. He was very proud of the thing. His phone rang while he was upstairs, getting ready to go into the bathroom. He answered without looking at the caller id.  
\- What ?  
He heard a laugh he hadn't in a while.  
\- That's how you answer to your best friend ? I'm shocked.  
Adam sighed. He sent her the birthday invitation weeks ago and of course, she chose now to call. He was really looking forward to this shower, he was freezing.  
\- Danielle.  
\- Eh cutie, what's up ?  
Adam frowned and sat on the bed. He hadn't heard of her in nearly a year but she sounded like she called him yesterday.  
\- What's up ? Really ? I'm glad to know you're alive !  
Danielle giggled.  
\- Oh Adam, come on... You would have known if I were dead.  
True, but still...  
\- Where are you ?  
\- New York. You ?  
\- LA.  
\- Oh yeah, such a big star now... Still with the low life ?  
Adam gritted his teeth, biting back the harsh comment.  
\- Tommy... His name is Tommy. And yes, we're still together. I take it that you got my invitation...  
\- I did, I got my mail forwarded. I'm not coming.  
Adam closed his eyes, fighting the urge to scream. Of course, she wasn't. She hadn't agreed to meet him since he got together with Tommy. It had hurt him deeply, to have to choose between his best friend and his lover. But the choice had been easy.  
\- It's my birthday Dani, you missed the last one too...  
\- I don't want to see him. I'll wait till he's dead... Knowing the life span of his kind, it won't take long.  
Adam gasped.  
\- Danielle...  
\- Don't. I'm sorry Adam, I really am. But you made your choice. I love you but I don't think that you should be with him. He's going to hurt you, he's taking advantage of you. You're his boss. You bring the money and the fame... Of course, he'll want to be with you.  
Adam shook his head. They already had this conversation more times than he could count. Especially at the beginning of his relationship with Tommy.  
\- We talked about that. He's not like that. He loves me.  
\- Yeah right... Did you drink from him ?  
Adam cringed. That was the most intimate thing that a Vampire could do to a partner, human or not, and no, he hadn't done it. He wasn't ready.  
\- No I did not... Yet.  
\- See ! If you truly believed he was the One, you would have.  
Adam sighed. He knew that Tommy was it for him, he had no doubt about that. But he didn't want to hurt him. Danielle didn't stop there.  
\- You know that he's going to die soon. It doesn't matter if it's next week or in 60 years, he'll die and leave you alone.  
Adam exploded, enough was enough, and screamed into the phone  
\- I KNOW THAT ! DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK THAT I KNOW THAT ?? YOU'RE MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND, I NEED YOU AND YOU'RE BEING A BITCH.  
Danielle growled in response.  
\- You do what you want, I'll be there to pick up the pieces when it'll be over. Until then, you can call me if you want to, but I don't want to see you.  
And she hanged up. Adam looked at his phone, speechless. He never ever got mad at Danielle. Even in their infamous days, he always supported her. So why couldn't she do the same for him. After each one of their "talks" he started to doubt himself. Worst of all, today, he even starts to doubt Tommy. What if Danielle was right ? What if he was with him only for the money ? Adam shook his head, he was being stupid. Yet a shiver ran down his spine and he looked at the bed. He was sad. And mad... He was smad for fuck's sake !! She was supposed to be his best friend and she always crushed his happy mood (and he's a fucking Vampire, it was quite hard to be in a happy mood for his kind, they were moody fuckers). He crawled under the blankets, the shower forgotten and brooded like the good little Vamp he was.

 

 

_"There is only one great mystery_  
_I keep searching for the answer desperately_  
_Tell me, tell me baby, tell me please_  
_What did I ever do to make you fall for me?"_

   - Why do you love me ?  
Tommy was looking at Adam, speechless. They've been together for more than a year now, why did Adam start to doubt their relationship suddenly ? It hit him as soon as the question popped into his mind. Danielle. He was going to dismember her... with a spoon. Who did she think she was ? He squeezed his boyfriend's hand.  
\- Why do I love you ? What the fuck ? Adam, come on, you can't let her put you down like that.  
Adam was back at looking at their joined hands, quiet like Tommy rarely heard him be. He whispered.  
\- I know. I'm sorry.  
Tommy sighed. It pained him greatly to see his lover like that. He was always so strong, happy, going in every direction. He didn't think he ever saw him that troubled.  
\- Adam ? Baby... Look at me.  
And Adam did, eyes full of unshed tears. Tommy's breath hitched. Oh yeah, dismemberment sounded really good right now. He stroked Adam's cheek gently and kissed him. His lover didn't push him back but didn't deepen the kiss either. Ok, things were bad. Tommy grabbed Adam's face in his hands and forced his boyfriend to look at him.  
\- Sweetheart... You know why I love you. Please don't make me put words on my feelings, you know how shitty I am at that.  
Adam's lips lifted up in a little smile but he still said.  
\- I need to hear it, Tommy. Please ?        
Tommy sighed. Fuck that shit. He could do this ! He needed to be closer to Adam for that though so he slid onto his lap and put his arms around his neck. Adam welcomed him and hugged him tightly. Tommy took a deep breath and started.  
\- I love you because you are the most amazing, awesome, beautiful, gorgeous, etc, being on Earth. And I'm sure that even in the other universes, no one tops you... Well, except me... Sometimes.  
Adam actually laughed at that.  
\- I've loved you since the first second I saw you. But you already know all that Adam. Don't let anyone ever make you doubt my love. You are everything to me. You are the first thing I want to see when I wake up and the last I want to see when I got to sleep. And the only one I want when things are good, and when they are bad. We're it. We're a team. One day, I'll marry you. Because you are the love of my life, and I'm really sorry that I won't be able to stay with you for all your life, but as long as I'm alive, I'll love you. When you're not here, I'm the shadow of myself and...  
Adam put a finger on Tommy's lips to stop the flood of words.  
\- I got it baby, you can stop now.  
Tommy smiled, relieved.  
\- Good, because I feel really really ridiculous right now.  
\- Don't. You are perfect in every way. I'm sorry I let her get to me.  
Tommy shrugged. He couldn't blame Adam. Best friends were supposed to make you feel good, not the opposite.  
\- It's ok baby, I understand. You can doubt anything you want but not my love ok ? You better now ?  
Adam nodded.  
\- Yes. Thank you. I love you too, you know that right ?  
Tommy giggled.  
\- Oh really ? Because I think you tell me that at least one hundred times a day... So yeah, I know you love me.  
\- Marry me.  
Tommy backed off so quickly that he would have fell from Adam's lap if he hadn't held him tight. He stuttered.  
\- Wh-wha-what ?  
Adam smiled softly, dead serious.  
\- We've just stated that we loved each other more than anything else...  
\- Ad, when I said I'll marry you one day, I wasn't thinking right the fuck now...  
Adam laughed.  
\- I didn't say now, love. I'm just proposing.  
Tommy quirked an eyebrow.  
\- You're proposing ? "Marry me" is how you propose ?  
Adam looked surprised.  
\- Well... yeah... You wanted me to go down on one knee surrounded by one thousand daisies ?  
\- Uuuhhh... Nope... You're right... Sorry... You're serious though ?  
\- Of course, I'm serious... So, what do you think ?  
Tommy was petrified. How did they got from a depressed Adam to a proposal ? And how was he going to get out of this now ? Not that he didn't want to marry Adam, he wanted nothing more. But he had thought he would have at least ten more years before the subject would be brought on. Tommy started to get jittery and Adam squeezed him a little harder.  
\- You ok Tommy ?  
\- Yeah... I'm...  
\- Scared ?  
\- Fucking terrified, man !  
Adam laughed and it was music to Tommy's ears. At least, he would have succeeded in lifting his lover's mood.  
\- It's ok baby, we don't have to get married right away. Just say yes.  
Tommy nodded. Of course he was going to say yes. Nothing could make him happier than becoming Adam's husband. Even if it gave him the creeps !  
\- Yes. Yes Adam, it would be my honor to be your husband.  
Adam smiled brightly and grabbed Tommy for the best kiss he ever received. That led to the best sex he ever had. But still, every time with Adam toped the precedent. He was just happy that Adam was feeling better and scared shitless that he would be, soon, a married man.

 

 

**_Wedding day_ **

_"We took a chance_  
_God knows we tried_  
_Yet all along, I knew we’d be fine"_

   A knock pulled Tommy back from his musings. What a journey they had since that night. They both agreed on this Halloween wedding, because they loved this holiday so much and they wanted Adam to be able to truly be himself on their special day. The wedding planning went quite well, Tommy let Adam do all the work and just said yes to everything. He didn't care one bit about what was going to happen. He was still terrified that he would screw this somehow. So here he was, about to jump through the fucking window, waiting for his friend to come back and do his make-up, so he could go and get married. Fucking mar-ried... Like in "I take you Adam to be my husband..." married. Oh bloody hell...

 

 

credit songs : _Long Stretch of Love, When You Got a Good Thing_ & _One Great Mystery_ , Lady Antebellum - _18_ , One Direction (I know, blame Hollister London !)


	9. You’ll always light the path

_"I had a vision that the colours had bled away_  
_And I had nothing to follow_  
_Was in a prison and my life was stuck on replay_  
_And all my wishes were hollow"_

 

   Adam looks at himself and smiles. Sutan did an amazing job on his make-up and the three-piece D&G suit he chose for the occasion completed his look perfectly. He resists the urge to give himself the thumb up and chuckles.  
\- What's so funny ?  
Brad closes the door behind him with his foot, carrying two mugs of O neg. Adam shakes his head and takes one of them.  
\- Nothing and thanks.  
\- We have to keep you fed, in case you get crazy and munch on the low lives outside !  
Adam rolls his eyes. Some things would never change. But he was glad that Brad was here. With Danielle out of the picture, he really needed his Sire. He sighs and looks out the window. Brad comes closer to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
\- You ok ?  
Adam nods and gives him a brilliant smile.  
\- Yes, of course I am, I'm getting married !  
Brad gives him a stern glare.  
\- Don't lie to me. What's bothering you ?  
\- Nothing. Except you, keeping calling humans "low lives".  
Brad laughs and drinks some of his blood.  
\- Nope, that's not that, you're used to it by now. Spill it out...  
Adam knows he's cornered. He should be over the moon at the idea of marrying Tommy. And he is... It's just, something felt off. He couldn't shake the feeling since he woke up this morning. Something's going to go south and he doesn't know what and it's scaring the shit out of him. Last time he had a weird feeling like that was the time it went ugly in the bar with Danielle. He shakes his head, he is being ridiculous. No way he's turning into that monster again... Especially not on his wedding day ! He looks at his Sire and shrugs.  
\- I don't know Brad... Just a weird feeling, that's all.  
Brad raises an eyebrow.  
\- You have second thoughts ? Because it's not too late, we can get the hell out of here and BAM ! Problem solved !  
Adam smiles.  
\- No. Marrying Tommy is so not the problem. He lights up my world and you know it. Being a Vampire is...  
Brad groans. Here we go again... The "I am a fucking Vampire"'s guilt.  
\- Adam......  
Adam throws his arms up and racks a hand in his hair.  
\- I know... I know ok. It's just, I keep thinking he deserves so much more... Like, someone who's alive ? Who can give him everything ?  
\- Adam... You know what I think about this little shit but there's one thing I'm sure of. He loves you.  
That stops Adam's pacing. To hear his Sire say that, it kinda floored him. A small smile creeps on his lips.  
\- He does, doesn't he ?  
Brad nods and Adam blows out slowly. He checks himself into the mirror again. He's ready... at least as ready as he'll ever be.  
\- Ok... Let's do this.  
Then he downs the rest of his blood. Brad smirks and says.  
\- Ok... Let's get you tied up with this thing then...  
\- Braaaaaaaaddd...  
But Adam smiles nonetheless. Even if Brad's a pain in the ass, he does know how to calm him down. And he's thankful for that. He follows his Sire out of the room. It was time to get married.

 

_"You were a beam of light_  
_Lit up my broken sky_  
_There was just something about you_  
_I had a vision and it painted the world for me_  
_And now I’m laying beside you"_

   Tommy was fidgeting and kept asking the time to Mike.  
\- Relax... He's not going to be late.  
\- I know... It's just, have you seen that crowd ??!!  
Mike shouldn't have let him take a peek behind the doors. Since he had, he was even more nervous that he had been. So many people... Why didn't Adam warn him that he had invited the whole world to their wedding ? Mike frowned.  
\- Well, you sent the invitations so why are you so surprised ?  
Tommy cringed.  
\- I didn't. Adam did all the prep, I just nodded and let him do all the work. I bloody didn't care what happen as long as I got to marry the guy... I just told him I wanted you as my best man, and tacos at the reception.  
Mike laughed.  
\- Oh yeah ? And how did it work for the tacos ?  
Tommy snickered.  
\- Surprisingly well... Yet, there's also blood involved at the reception so I guess Adam thought that tacos wouldn't be such a big deal !  
\- I wonder how they're going to manage with all the humans around.  
Tommy shrugged.  
\- There's a special bartender for the Vamps, they have all been warned to ask drinks only from him. And it's a Halloween wedding, nobody will look twice at weird drinks.  
\- You're right. So how do you feel ?  
\- About ready to jump out of my fucking skin !  
The words barely crossed his lips that he heard a chuckle.  
\- As long as you don't jump out of the window, I'm fine with that !  


   Tommy span around at the beloved voice he hadn't heard in more than a day and found himself staring at Adam, who had a sweet smile on his face. His jaw dropped, his future husband looked dashing.  
\- Wow...  
Adam smiled.  
\- You cleaned up quite well too Glitterbaby... It's good to see you, I've missed you so fucking bad.  
Tommy was utterly speechless and when Adam got closer, he didn't move a bit. Mike and Brad exchanged a knowing look and quickly left to go wait by the altar. Adam stroked gently Tommy's cheek and asked, frowning a little.  
\- You ok ?  
Tommy nodded, that was all he was able to do. His voice was gone, his throat tied up by all the emotions that were currently clouding his mind. Adam seemed to understand and gathered him in his arms, whispering soothing words and stroking his back. After a few minutes buried into his lover's embrace, Tommy felt better. He smiled at Adam.  
\- Thanks, I needed that.  
\- I know, Baby, don't worry. I'm freaking out too, I'm just a little better at hiding it !  
Tommy snorted.  
\- It's just, you really had to invite the whole planet to our wedding ?  
Adam laughed.  
\- The perks of being a Rockstar, Baby... Don't worry, the reception will be in a much smaller group.  
\- I hope so... I can't fucking wait for this to be over...  
As soon as the words got out, he regretted them. Something crossed Adam's eyes and Tommy apologized at once.  
\- No, I'm sorry Babyboy, that's not what I meant. You know how much I want to be your husband. It's just... There's so many people and I don't feel very comfortable. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  
Adam shook his head.  
\- It's ok, love, you didn't. It's just, sometimes, I feel like I'm forcing this on you.  
\- No... You don't... I'm sorry...  
Tommy snuggled back against Adam, holding him tight, and whispered.  
\- I love you. I love you more than anything...  
Adam smiled.  
\- Even more than your guitars ?  
Tommy chuckled.  
\- At least a thousand times more than my guitars.  
\- Good. I love you too, Baby. Shall we ?  
Tommy looked up to his boyfriend's face and nodded.  
\- Yeah... Kiss me ?  
Adam didn't need to be asked twice and kissed his soon-to-be-husband like there was no tomorrow. When they parted, Tommy felt a little dizzy. Adam did that to him, taking his breath away and blowing up his mind with a single kiss. He took his lover's hand and tugged.  
\- Ok ! Let's do this !  
Adam laughed, hearing the same words he told Brad a little while ago. He let Tommy drag him nearer to the doors then stopped.  
\- Wait...  
Tommy looked at him, surprised.  
\- What ?  
Adam tugged him into his arms and kissed him softly. A barely there kiss but when Tommy tried to deepen it, Adam backed off, smiling brightly.  
\- Let's get married...  
\- You're such a fucking tease...  
\- Am I ? Oh, I promise I'll deliver tonight sweetheart... Don't you worry about that...  
Tommy actually whimpered. He couldn't wait. He wanted to try something new on their wedding night. He was kinda nervous about it though, he didn't know how Adam would react.  
\- Tommy ?  
\- Yeah ? Oh sorry... Just phased out for a second, you're too hot, it's doing things to me... So, we're going or not ?  
Adam smirked and squeezed his hand. They stood in front of the doors and Adam texted Brad to tell him they were ready and to start the music.

 

   When Tommy heard the song, he looked at Adam, puzzled. It was so out of character. Adam knew that it would surprise his lover and he smiled, proud of his effect. Tommy frowned.  
\- What the fuck is that ?  
Adam shrugged.  
\- An old Irish song...  
\- An... But you're not Irish !  
\- Nope... But the song spoke to me.  
The song Adam had chosen for their walk along the aisle was called "Si Bheag Si Mhor". He loved it at the first note, never knew why, and he had always said that if he was ever getting married, he wanted to have this song playing. The doors opened to reveal the room full of people. Their friends, and family, and a whole bunch that Tommy had never seen. Must be the Rockstar people that Adam had mentioned. He saw his parents, his sister and niece. Mike was waiting for him at the altar, a proud smile on his face. Tommy kinda wanted to slap him for being so smug, but Adam squeezed his hand and murmured "relax Baby" in his ear. He knew him too well. They made their way to the end of the room and went on each side of Sutan, who was the master of ceremony. Thanks to the internet, everybody could get a license ! Sutan casted a glance to Adam who nodded and started to read.  
\- Ok guys, today there will be no dearly beloved and no ancient rhyme... Today there are no dead languages to solemnize vows that are very much alive and will remain so for a lifetime. Today promises become permanent and friends become family. However, this day is not about the words spoken or the rings exchanged, nor is it about grand pronouncements and recessional marches. This day, the day of Adam and Tommy’s wedding, is about love... Oh wait, fuck this shit !  
Adam and Tommy chuckled along the majority of their friends and family, while the other side of the assembly looked shocked.  
\- You know what ? These two don't have a traditional bone in their bodies, so I don't see why I have to follow one of these stupid scripted things ! You guys, you'll be fine... You don't need words of wisdom ! All you have to do is simply continue to love one another and make that love shows through everything you do for one another, how you treat each other, in good times and bad. Love isn’t just a word, it’s an action. Love isn’t something you say, it’s something you do. Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn’t know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes. Love never dies. And you two, you are the perfect example of what love is.  
Sutan smiled at both of them and checked the people gathered in the room.  
\- There are many different kinds of love, almost if not all of which are represented here today. There is romantic love, the love of parents and children, of brothers and sisters and family, and love among friends. Not only do Adam and Tommy love one another romantically, and they do, you can see it in every look, every touch, every moment they’re together, they also love one another as friends. In fact, they’re best friends, constantly giggling and teasing and very plainly and obviously having fun together. That love and enjoyment of each other as best friends will sustain them through this marriage. And sex ! A lot of sex !  
Everybody burst into laughter. Tommy blushed slightly, thinking about his plan for later tonight.  
\- In addition, the love collectively in this room, from friends and family, will support the promises they make today. All of us here will help solidify this bond, as these two individuals are joined as husbands. This new journey will be at times richly rewarding and extremely difficult, but, most importantly, it will be a journey you take together. Marriage is much more than your signatures on a legal contract. You are promising, in front of all these people you love, that you want to be with each other and only each other for the rest of your lives, and that you will do everything in your power to honor the promises you are making here today. For their part, the people who love you will also do everything in their power to try to help you hold up your end of the bargain. Ok it's time for me to shut up... Guys, it's your turn !  
Adam nodded and took Tommy's hand in his.  
\- I wrote "Map" for you, my love. Even before I knew I was going to marry you, you've been the light that beckoned me forward.   
Adam started singing softly, his gaze never leaving Tommy's eyes.

_"I don’t need to wander any more_  
_I have found what I’ve been looking for_  
_I don’t need a map to know the way_  
_I don’t need a map to tell me where I’m at_

_Now I believe in more than I can see_  
_Now I can breathe again and_  
_I don’t need a map to know the way_  
_I don’t need a map, you’ll always light the path"_

\- No matter what, you are by my side, you always believe me, and never judge. I am the luckiest guy on Earth to have found you. And I know that I don't always bring puppies and rainbows in our relationship and I thank you for putting up with all of it and never make me feel like shit about that. Today, I'm marrying you. Nothing could make me happier, the thought of spending the rest of our lives together. You are the love of my life, my partner in crime... I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I love you more than life itself.  
Adam hold back the tears as much as he could but Tommy still saw them glistening in his eyes. He squeezed his lover's hand, and Adam smiled widely back at him. Tommy had to clear his throat before taking his turn at his vows.          
\- You know how bad I am with words so this, it's basically one of my worst nightmares.  
Their audience laughed at that and Adam smirked.  
\- I would have been happy with just you and me getting married at Vegas. But it was important to you that we would have a perfect wedding, besides my mom would have killed me if we had eloped.  
\- Damn right, I would have !  
Dia's voice made them all laugh out loud and Tommy waved at her.  
\- Anyway, the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I didn't know how much you would turn out to be, but I knew. You were my friend the instant our eyes crossed. Obviously, I didn't know back then that you would turn out to be it for me. My love... My everything... I'm a smart ass and as Brad loves to call me, a little shit. But you love me, no matter what. And I love you more than words can say. I'll be with you until the end, I wish I could be with you for more than that.  
Adam squeezed his hand. They never talked about the fact that Tommy's life was bound to end way before Adam's one.  
\- You make me happy. I know that you feel guilty sometimes for whatever reasons, but you shouldn't. You brought everything to me... A job, a life I'm proud of and above all, love. I wouldn't change a thing and I can't wait to start this new chapter. I love you.  
Silence met Tommy's words. He couldn't tear his eyes from Adam. Sutan raised an eyebrow and said.  
\- Wow Vayvee, I think it's the most articulate I ever heard you be !!  
\- Oh shut it and finish this thing off !  
Sutan chuckled and continued.  
\- Now that Adam and Tommy have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands...  
Adam took Tommy's hands in his and kissed each of them tenderly. Tommy smiled at him.  
\- And the giving and receiving of rings...  
Sutan opened a little box with only one ring inside. Tommy lifted an eyebrow. He was missing something or what ? Adam had taken care of the rings as well so Tommy didn't have a clue what they looked like, but he could still count ! Adam's smile got wider and he took the ring and broke it in two. Tommy whistled.  
\- Awesome !!  
Adam nodded.  
\- I knew you would like it.  
The ring was like two little puzzle's pieces, the darker one a lot larger than the lighter one but both could be joined at a point. Adam passed the lighter one to Tommy's finger and Tommy did the same on Adam's with the darker one. Sutan smiled even more and declared.  
\- Now before the people who have assembled here tonight, and in as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husbands. Those who all the Powers That Be have joined together, let no one tear them aside. You may now kiss each other to seal these promises.  
Adam grabbed Tommy by the neck and kissed him deeply, making his knees go weak in an instant. He kept kissing his husband until Sutan cleared his voice and whispered.  
\- Ok Ad, keep the rest for your wedding night... You have an audience, remember ?  
Reluctantly, Adam released Tommy, winked at him before whispering to Sutan.  
\- Well end this so we can get to it...  
Sutan shook his head and kept going.  
\- And now, to all the friends and family who have come to celebrate this marriage, it is my pleasure to present the newly united couple, Adam and Tommy.  
Everybody got up and started clapping. Tommy looked up at Adam. They were married. Oh my God, he was a husband ? Adam squeezed his hand, as if he was reading his mind.  
\- Don't panic...  
\- I'm not...  
\- Yes you are, but that's ok... Come on, let's go... The sooner we get this party started, the sooner it will end !  
Tommy laughed.  
\- Yeah... I can't wait to get you alone, I don't like to share you with all these people.  
\- It's going down to just our friends and family very soon, Baby, don't worry.  
Tommy was glad for that. He wanted nothing more than partying with their loved ones, and disappear as soon as possible to enjoy his wedding night as much as possible. And he couldn't bloody wait to get Adam naked and his plan to execution !

 

_"The dawn is bright and_  
_My perception is open wide_  
_You know you flooded my senses_  
_What you inspire is a feeling I can’t describe_  
_Forgotten all my defenses_  
  
_You were a beam of light_  
_Lit up my broken sky_  
_There was just something about you_  
_I had a vision and you painted the world for me_  
_And now I’m staying beside you"_

 

 

 

credit songs : _Map_ , Adam Lambert & _Si Bheag Si Mhor_ , traditional Irish song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys' wedding rings : http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=344224menuniqueweddingbandscarvings506x600.jpg


	10. In Nirvana stay

_"'Oh, don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me.'_  
_I said, 'You're holding back,'_  
_(S)he said, 'Shut up and dance with me"_

The party had been fun. Like really, really fun, as in Brad-"accidentally"-covered-in-glitters fun. It wasn't aimed at this Vampire but at the most glittery of them... Brad just got in the way and well, Adam laughed his ass off at the sight of his Sire, covered in glitters from head to toe and looking mightily pissed. Tommy went to pick up a glass of blood from the bartender and offered it to Brad, apologizing quickly. To his surprise, Brad shrugged and downed the drink, before grabbing one of the other Vamps and going to dance with him. Tommy lifted an eyebrow and casted a glance to his husband, who was sweeping away the tears in his eyes from laughing that hard. Tommy smiled. The point of the prank was to amuse Adam, and judging by his face, he counted it a success. But after that, Tommy wanted nothing more than to bid their guests goodbye and continue their wedding night behind closed doors.

He had spend the evening eating and talking, drinking and chatting around. He loved the people he was surrounded with but he was so ready to get Adam naked that it's wasn't funny anymore. He even danced for crying out loud... Him... Dancing ! Ok it was with his husband and it was kinda expected of them to open the party but still. He danced. And he didn't even trip or stomp on Adam's foot, yay him ! He should get rewarded just for that ! So when Adam grabbed his hand and excused them to the people he was talking to, he could have done cartwheels, happy as he was. He looked up at his husband and said between clenched teeth.  
\- Fucking finally !! What took you so long ?  
Adam sighed.  
\- Have you ever tried to get away from your mother and Sutan... At the same time ?  
Tommy cringed. Nope, he never did but he was sure that Adam deserved a medal just for escaping them !  
\- Ok, I forgive you... What now ?  
\- Now, we're leaving.  
\- Don't we have to say goodbye or something ?  
\- Just wait a sec, Baby...  
Adam kissed his cheek and got on the stage.  
\- Eh everyone ! So it's time for us to leave...  
Some of their friends made catcalls and whistles but Adam waved them off.  
\- Yeah, yeah... Anyway, enjoy the end of the party, drivers are at your disposal to take you home or you can stay at the hotel, either is fine as long as you're not acting like fools and drive yourself ! Thank you so much for sharing this special day with us. We'll see you all very soon ! Goodnight !  
And he jumped quickly of the stage, got back to Tommy and they disappeared. Adam laughed.  
\- It's the first time I'm so eager to get off a stage !!  
Tommy was dragging him towards the elevator and he shook his head. Gods, he loved his husband !

 

_"So give me more than your touch_  
_And give yourself to the rush_  
_Just keep holding my hand_  
_As we’re taking off_  
_I know where we’ll land"_

They went to their room as fast as they could. Tommy tried to get his hand in Adam's pants but he batted it away.  
\- Adaaaaaammmmm...  
\- What, dear ?  
\- Come on, I've been waiting alllllll niiiggghhhttt...  
Adam chuckled and got the keycard out of his pocket.  
\- Gods, you're whiny...  
Tommy huffed.  
\- I wouldn't be if you'd hurry the fuck up and open the damn door already.  
Adam unlocked said door and pushed it open, smiling widely at his husband. Tommy rolled his eyes.  
\- You're an ass, you know that ?  
\- Calling me names won't get you laid any faster, Baby...  
\- Fine !  
Tommy pushed past a laughing Adam, a little pissed off... Was he the only one who couldn't wait to get naked or what ? Adam sobered down, noticing Tommy's anger.  
\- Sweetie ?  
Without casting a glance back, Tommy locked himself in the bathroom. He slid against the door until he was sitting on the floor. Why was he so upset ? Adam was just being a tease, he always was. Then, it hit him... He was so fucking on edge ! It's been weeks since he had started thinking about that, about what he wanted to do tonight. And he was so afraid that Adam would turn him down, that he would laugh at him or something, that he wasn't thinking clearly. A soft knock took him out of his thoughts.  
\- Tommy ?  
\- Yeah.  
\- You're alright, Baby ?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Would you mind opening the door then ? I don't really want to spend my wedding night talking to you through wood.  
Tommy snorted. Yeah, he wasn't very keen on the idea either. He got up and unlocked the door, opening it and looking at Adam.  
\- I'm sorry...  
\- It's alright, love. Are you ok ?  
\- Yeah.  
Tommy grabbed his husband by the belt and tugged him inside the bathroom, kissing him. Adam broke the kiss and rubbed his nose to Tommy's.  
\- What's wrong ? I can smell it, Baby, no point in denying.  
Tommy sighed. Wonderful, now Adam was sure that something was off. Damn Vamp's super sense ! Figuring that he had to tell Adam at some point, Tommy shrugged.  
\- I want to try something tonight, but I don't know if you're going to like it or not.  
Adam lifted an eyebrow and smirked.  
\- Oh honey, do you really think that there's anything I wouldn't do with you ? After all we did ?  
Tommy giggled. Adam got a point. They did experienced a lot. But what he had in mind was far more important than having fun in bed.  
\- It's not that... You know what... Let's grab a shower... That will be a step in the right direction on my way to get you naked, then sprawled on the bed !  
Adam laughed and nodded.  
\- I love the way you think !  
Shower didn't take long. Sex in the shower was not what either of them wanted. So they washed, fondled each other a little, getting them even hornier, and more than ready to relocate on the huge bed.

_"We can escape to a higher plane_  
_In Nirvana stay_  
_Where the dreamers lay_  
_I’ll lay you down, lay you down_  
_Safe on a higher plane_  
_In Nirvana stay_  
_Where the dreamers lay_  
_I’ll lay you down, lay you down"_

Shower had tuned down Tommy's nervousness and he laid down on the bed, starfish like. Adam lifted an eyebrow.  
\- Mmmm, what are you doing ?  
\- I'm checking if the bed is as big as I thought it was !  
\- And ?  
Tommy rested on his elbows and smirked.  
\- Even bigger ! Come here...  
Adam smiled and joined him. He leaned on his side of the bed and picked a bottle of Moët & Chandon and two glasses. Tommy whistled.  
\- Oh really ? You know that I've already married you right ?  
Adam laughed and gave Tommy one of the glasses. They toasted and drank. Tommy smiled at the taste of the champagne and Adam sighed happily... before pouring some on Tommy's cock.  
\- What the...  
Before he could say another word, Adam's mouth circled his dick.  
\- Oh fuck yes...  
Adam moved between his legs to get a better angle and got back to business, sucking Tommy until the tip hit the back of his throat. Tommy's moans filled the room and Adam hummed, sending shivers along his shaft to the top of his head. Tommy looked down at his husband, loving the way his freckled lips stretched around him. Too quickly to his taste, Adam released him and rested his cheek on his thigh, kissing his hipbone. Tommy was always amazed of how Adam was gentle with him. He knew how easy it would be for him to take what he wanted, but he always took care of him, always put Tommy's needs before his. He reached down and touched the side of Adam's head, feeling his heart flutter when he kissed his palm. He then dragged his fingers through Adam's hair, pulling a little, wanting a kiss. Adam obliged and climbed up to Tommy's lips, resting his body on his, nestled between his thighs. He couldn't resist grinding his hips and rubbing their cocks together slowly. Tommy sighed.  
\- You're a fucking tease you know that ?  
Adam nodded. Tommy let himself be kissed until he said.  
\- Come on, love, time to get on with it...  
He reached down to stroke lightly Adam's length. Adam gasped but stayed still. His hand grabbed Tommy's jaw, his thumb brushed gently his chin.  
\- Impatient...  
Adam chuckled and relocated his lips on Tommy's neck then kissed-bit his way down his husband's torso, stopping on his nipples, nibbling them, while his fingers slid down the blond's thighs, then back up to his balls. Tommy took a sharp breath, feeling the ghost of a finger to his hole. He bit back the snarkish comment he was about to make and gritted.  
\- Yes, I have no patience... Nothing new with that...  
He pushed down but Adam shook his head, making a negative sound with his tongue.  
\- Easy, Baby, you're going to hurt yourself.  
\- Then do something !!  
Tommy was getting aggravated, and it was stupid, he knew that. But he was so ready to get thoroughly fucked that he was that close to take matter into his own hands, and he was sure that it wasn't what Adam had in mind. Besides, he needed Adam inside of him. Adam sit back on his legs and sighed.  
\- You're spoiling my fun...  
Tommy cringed.  
\- 'm sorry... I'll make it up to you, I promise.  
Adam lifted an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.  
\- Oh yeah ? How ?  
Tommy shrugged.  
\- I have no fucking idea, we'll see... Can we negotiate later ?  
\- Yes...  
Adam leaned to the nightstand and Tommy resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air at the sound of the bottle of lube being opened. His joy was short-lived though because Adam's finger returned to spread the lube around his hole but without pushing in. Tommy whined.  
\- Aaaadddaaammmm... You're enjoying this way too much !  
Adam stopped moving and Tommy looked up, surprised. The Vampire was looking at him, deadly serious, then said calmly.  
\- I'm just savoring the moment... The first time I make love to my husband... So yeah, Tommy Joe, I'll take my time... Whether you like it or not.  
Tommy sat up, feeling like an ass. He reached out to his lover and stroked his cheek.  
\- I'm sorry Adam... I didn't mean to upset you.  
Adam smiled at him and took his hand. He proceeded in licking and sucking every finger before answering.  
\- You didn't, my love, I understand. Doesn't mean that I'm not as eager as you are to "get there".  
Seeing Adam actually using air quotes made Tommy burst into an incontrollable fit of giggles. Adam rolled his eyes and pushed one finger inside Tommy who sobered up at once and moaned deeply. But he continued to torture Tommy, stopping each time his hips jerked up, letting him go down before resuming to open him up. Taking pity of his writhing mess of a husband on the bed, he pulled his finger almost entirely out and eased it back in with another one, rubbing against his prostate, making him curse every time. Adam was thorough and by the time he was satisfied that he would be able to fit into Tommy without hurting him, his husband was promising him a slow and agonizing death if he wasn't putting his dick in him right the fuck now. Adam smirked. Driving Tommy insane in bed was one of his favorite things. He was kinda proud of himself. He pulled out his fingers and laid back on him, kissing him deeply.  
\- Adam, Love of my Life, I'm begging you... I can't take this anymore... You're driving me nuts !  
Adam made a shushing sound and nuzzled Tommy's neck, smelling the blood under the skin. Then he whispered into Tommy's ear, licking it in the process.  
\- It's ok, I've got you Baby.  
He reached down to lift one of Tommy's leg up, making it easier for his cock to line up correctly, and thrust inside, all the way in. Tommy cried out and his toes curled. Finally...

_"Through the dark there’s a way_  
_There’s a love, there’s a place_  
_Where we don’t have to hide_  
_We can dream all night"_

The feeling of Adam inside him always made Tommy's head turn. Even after all this time, he couldn't comprehend how it felt so good, so right. Adam inside him was everything he ever wanted, without knowing it. It felt like home. Adam shook a little, trying to stay as still as he could while Tommy's body adjusted, his face buried in his neck. Tommy reached up and stroked his hair, he was so ready to get fucked. It took only one word for Adam to start to move.  
\- Love...  
Adam grunted and fucked slowly into him. They moaned, their kisses sloppy and Tommy was satisfied by the gentle rocking of Adam's hips, for a while at least. But he had other plans... Gathering his courage, he said.  
\- Adam...  
\- Yes sweetheart ?  
\- I want you to bite me.  
Adam took his face off Tommy's neck.  
\- What did you just say ?  
Tommy felt his heart drop at the look on his husband's face. Adam was looking at him like he had stabbed him in the heart. But it was too late to back off and he didn't want to.  
\- Adam...  
\- No...  
\- Hear me out before saying no !!  
Adam backed off and withdrew from Tommy, seeking refuge at the end of the bed. Tommy cringed but didn't panic. Ok, things didn't look very good, but he knew that he would have to fight for what he wanted. He knew what he was asking for and that it would take a lot to convince Adam to do it.  
\- Adam... I want it...  
\- No, Tommy ! No way !! Not happening... Not now, not ever !  
Adam got up and started pacing.  
\- You have no idea what you're asking...  
Tommy got up too and stopped Adam with a hand on his cheek.  
\- I do. I'm not stupid. I have read everything I could find on the subject.  
Adam shook his head again, looking at the ground. Tommy never saw him that vulnerable and he wanted to kick himself for making that happen.  
\- No. I can't... I don't want to hurt you.  
\- You won't ! I trust you.  
Adam threw his hands in the air.  
\- It's not a question of trust... I already have so much trouble controlling myself when you get me all hot and bothered...  
Tommy smiled at that and Adam rolled his eyes.  
\- That's not funny ! I could kill you...  
Tommy groaned.  
\- You won't ! Come on, Adam, if you were going to kill me, it would have happened already !  
\- Tommy, I've never drunk from you for a reason. And it's not because I'm super crazy of blood bags ! You don't understand... You and I... We would be tied to each other.  
\- Yes !! That's exactly what I want. I want to belong to you... Completely and totally. I want to be able to feel you, even when we're apart... I love you. I want to enjoy the time we have together at the fullest.  
Adam snorted.  
\- Yeah so, you want me to be a Vampire now, but you don't want me to be a Vampire if something happens to you and my only way to save you is to turn you ?  
Tommy was rendered speechless. How did Adam know that ? He never told anyone except Sutan.  
\- You heard me at our engagement party right ?  
Adam nodded.  
\- I wasn't spying on you. I was just coming to see you and I heard you talk to Sutan. I respect your belief Tommy... But you can't ask me to tie my life to you if you're not willing to tie your life to me.  
Tommy sighed. He hadn't seen things this way.  
\- I'm sorry Ad, I really am. But I do believe that we are born with a certain number of breaths. When you're out of them, you die. I don't want to be a Vampire. I'm truly happy that you're one, otherwise, we would never have met, but to me... When it's over, it's over.  
Adam shivered and Tommy put his arms around his waist, kissing him. When he didn't resist, the blond deepened the kiss and put a hand on his lover's cock, stroking gently.  
\- Please, Adam... I don't want us to tie our lives together because I don't want you to die when I'll die... But I want us to be connected as deeply as we can... I want to be your mate in every way I can... And if you drink from me, we will be.

_"So follow me through the sky_  
_And watch the oceans collide_  
_Just keep holding my hand_  
_As we’re taking off_  
_I know where we’ll land"_

Adam released a shuddering breath and Tommy knew he had won. He squeezed Adam's dick harder and pushed him towards the bed. Adam put a hand on Tommy's.  
\- Wait. If we're going to do what you want, we're doing it my way.  
Tommy shrugged.  
\- I bloody don't care how you want to do it as long as you do it !  
Adam smirked.  
\- Fine... As you wish... Get on the bed, on your hands and knees and don't move.  
Tommy frowned. He wasn't a big fan of doggy style and Adam knew that perfectly. But he didn't argue and got on the bed, eager to get started. Adam positioned himself behind him and ran a hand on his spine.  
\- Are you really sure Tommy ? Once I start, I won't be able to stop...  
Tommy casted a glance above his shoulder and smiled at his husband.  
\- Yes... Positive.  
\- Alright.  
And without further ado, he pushed back inside Tommy. There was nothing gentle this time and Tommy knew instinctively that Adam was punishing him for what he was about to do. Tommy couldn't care less and took the hard thrusts of Adam's hips happily, driving his cock deeper and deeper, brushing his prostate but not hitting it directly. After a while, Adam took a deep breath and said.  
\- Ok Baby, I want you to sit back on my lap.  
Tommy was already breathless and he did what his husband told him, pushing on his hands and letting Adam gently guide him until his back was against Adam's chest. If he had thought that Adam's dick went as far as it could earlier, he had been sadly mistaken. His cock pushed so deep inside him that he could nearly taste it and he moaned loudly.  
\- Oh my fucking God !  
Adam chuckled.  
\- Language, Tommy Joe.  
Tommy's head hit Adam's shoulder and he rubbed his face in his jaw. Tommy knew that the feeling of "too much" was affecting Adam too. He could feel him tremble against him. Adam whispered in his neck.  
\- Can I move ? I want to, please ?  
Adam's pupils were completely blown, and Tommy grabbed the arm wrapped securely around him.  
\- Yes... Yes !  
The first thrust took him by surprise. He had never thought that he would feel Adam so deeply one day, physically and emotionally. And it was just the beginning. Adam was kissing his throat, sucking on his skin, but Tommy knew his fangs weren't out. He kept rocking his hips.  
\- Come on, honey, do it...  
Adam nuzzled his neck and sighed.  
\- I can't...  
\- Yes you can...  
Tommy grabbed his husband's hand and squeezed, trying to reassure Adam as much as he could. He found that quite funny, the human calming the Vampire down. Adam whispered in his ear.  
\- I love you, you know that right ?  
\- I never doubted that Adam, not for a second.  
Adam sighed.  
\- Please, forgive me.  
And he sank his teeth into Tommy's skin. Tommy cried out and nearly came on the spot.  
\- Holy shit !  
Adam hummed, overwhelmed, thrusting even harder. Tommy's blood tasted even better than he had thought and he knew right away that he would never get enough of it. He was so screwed. Tommy was compliant in his arms, his body arched against his. Never had he experienced something like that. His heartbeat slowed down, getting in sync with his husband's.  
After a little while, Tommy felt dizzy. Adam was making small content sounds low in his throat, sucking happily on his neck, and Tommy knew he had to stop him before he took too much.  
\- Adam... Baby, you have to stop now.  
He reached to his lover's face and stroked the hair of his sweaty forehead. Adam groaned but didn't stop feeding.  
\- Adam, you're going to hurt me if you don't stop... Come back to me...  
The words slowly registered into Adam's brain and he took his fangs out, licking the wound to seal it. He hid his face into Tommy's shoulder, his hips stilling. Tommy turned his head and smiled at him.  
\- Hey you...  
Adam smiled softly but didn't look at him.  
\- Adam ?  
\- I'm sorry... Just... Just give me a minute ?  
Tommy nodded and lifted his hand to his lips, kissing it. When Adam had gathered himself, he resumed his gentle fucks. Tommy was happy with that, he had what he wanted, he could feel Adam in and out and it was glorious. After a while, they were both shaking, completely connected, Adam's hips rocking, rolling, taking Tommy closer to the edge with each thrust. His orgasm took him by surprise, his whole body tensed and he groaned into Tommy's hair. He grabbed his husband's dick and started jerking him off. Tommy whined but didn't miss the blissful sound that Adam made when he came. He could feel Adam's orgasm in every fiber of his being and it took only a few strokes to send him over the edge. Adam held him close through it, whispering sweet words in his ear, kissing his neck lovingly until he couldn't stay upright anymore and he collapsed on the bed, dragging Tommy with him. They laid like that for a while, catching their breaths, Adam still inside of Tommy.  
\- I want to stay like that for ever...  
Tommy giggled.  
\- That would be awkward on stage !  
Adam chuckled.  
\- Indeed.  
A shiver ran down Tommy's spine and Adam pulled him even closer.  
\- You're ok, Baby ?  
Tommy nodded, his eyelids getting heavy with sleep.  
\- Perfect... Awesome... Amazing... 'm sleepy though.  
\- Ok, I'll be right back.  
Adam pulled out of him slowly, gently and Tommy didn't even flinch. He got up, went to the bathroom to clean himself up quickly and returned to the bed with a damp cloth.  
\- I just need to take most of the nasty things of your skin, you're going to get itchy otherwise.  
Tommy smiled and reached out to his husband.  
\- Don't care, come back to bed.  
Adam didn't want to lay back until he got the blood and the come off Tommy. When he was satisfied with his work, he slid back under the covers and Tommy snuggled against his chest. He felt more than he heard the whispered "Thank you" and frowned.  
\- For what ?  
Tommy lifted his head and kissed him softly.  
\- For trusting me... For letting go even if you were scared of doing so... I love you.  
Adam smiled.  
\- I love you too, Tommy.  
\- Wanna do that again...  
\- Ok... Sleep Baby... We'll talk more in the morning.  
Tommy nodded and fell asleep immediately. Adam stayed awake for a while, replaying the night in his head. He still had this weird feeling in his guts that he couldn't shake. But nothing happened. This day had been perfect. His arms hold Tommy even tighter and he finally let himself drift to sleep.

_"All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you"_

 

 

credit songs : _Shut Up and Dance_ , Walk the Moon; _Nirvana_ , Adam Lambert & _18_ , One Direction


	11. Not to love is not to live

_"Not to love is not to live_  
_Not to live is not to feel no pain_  
_So unlock this heart of stone_  
_Teach me the ways of mystery_  
_In the places where they say_  
_Only the brave can walk alone"_

   Adam looked up from his empty Starbucks's cup, feeling a single tear escaping his eye. So much for not being emotional. He was a shame to the entire Vampire species. He wiped it quickly and glanced at Maggie. She was smiling but her eyes were full of tears too. At least, he wasn't the only one crying. She whispered.  
\- That was amazing ! Gross... but amazing !  
Adam shrugged.  
\- The night of our wedding was the first time I fed from Tommy, and it hadn't been the last...  
\- Oh, I'm sure of that ! But tell me more !! What happened next ?  
Adam smiled and relaxed against the back of the armchair.  
\- Next ? If I tell you nearly "four years of bliss" you're going to call me a big fat sap, right ?  
Maggie chuckled and nodded.  
\- Totally !  
\- Yet, it was exactly that... We fought of course, like any other couple, but not often, and it always ended with amazing sex. We laughed, we played, we travelled, we toured the world, we were unstoppable. I don't think we have spent more than a day apart in those four years. But during that time, things in the "Vampverse" had begun to get fuzzy. One day, maybe six months before Tommy's death, something went wrong when I was with him... The night after, everything went wrong and it shattered our little happiness and worry-free bubble. _  
_

 

 _"I’m already haunted inside_  
_I don’t need to be reminded"_

   Adam had stayed in bed all morning and that was something that hadn't happened in a very very long time. The tour had been intense. Awesome, but exhausting and he was really happy that it was over for now. Tommy snuffled and got closer to him. Adam smiled and squeezed his husband's body a little tighter. He couldn't believe that they were already half way into their third year of being married. Time did fly.  
\- Stop thinking, you're hurting my brain.  
Tommy's sleepy voice made Adam giggle.  
\- Ooooh we can't have that, can we ?  
Adam gently pushed his husband on his back and put himself between his legs, laying on top of him. Tommy sighed happily but didn't open his eyes. Adam lifted an eyebrow. Ok, if he wanted to play like that, he was game.  
\- You're still sleeping ?  
\- Mmmmpphhmmmm...  
Adam slowly grinded his hips into his lover's.  
\- And now ?  
\- Maybe...  
Adam wanted to laugh. Tommy's dick was very much awake now and he was meeting Adam's hips thrust for thrust. Adam showered his throat with light kisses before adding some teeth. Tommy bared his neck to him, silently begging for the bite.  
\- Adam...  
\- Yes love ?  
\- Please ?  
Adam smirked against his skin and considered making Tommy beg a little more but the small pained noises he was making were too much for him. He kissed the jugular, grinded his hips harder and bit. Tommy came on the spot and he followed him shortly after. He drank slowly, savoring the taste of the blood. After a while, Tommy's hand came to stroke his hair. It was usually the signal that Adam needed to stop drinking.  
\- Baby...  
Adam heard his husband's voice, but it didn't seem to matter though. Tommy's hand pulled a little at his hair.  
\- Adam, stop...  
Adam heard the words, he did, but he couldn't make himself stop drinking. He needed to drink or he'd die, why Tommy couldn't see that ? His lover started to squirm under him, raising his voice and pressing him to stop but he had to continue. Eventually, after a few minutes, the pain from Tommy's hands pulling his hair and scratching his arm finally broke through the blood haze he was caught into and he withdrew his fangs quickly, mortified. He looked at his husband who was breathing heavily, eyes wide.  
\- Oh my Gods, Tommy, I'm so sorry. Are you ok ?  
Tommy nodded.  
\- Yeah... I think... What the hell happened ?  
Adam shook his head. He had no idea... Why couldn't he stop ? It had never happened before, he was always in full control when he was feeding on Tommy, he was too scared of hurting him to let himself relax totally. He stroked Tommy's fringe from his sweaty forehead and kissed him gently.  
\- I'm sorry love... I don't know what happened.  
\- It's ok... It was weird... It was like... I don't know... Like you were completely somewhere else completely and you couldn't hear me...  
Adam looked at Tommy, scared of what could have happened if he hadn't stop. He backed off quickly and stumbled out of bed. He could have killed Tommy... He could have killed his husband.

   Tommy saw the moment the gears started to work in Adam's brain. Adam was looking at him, completely freaked out. When he followed his husband off the bed, hands up in front of him, Adam shook his head, backing off even more. Tommy knew he had to reduce the stress level or Adam would never ever want to feed from him again, and there was no way he was not going to experience the high that each feed gave him.  
\- Ad...  
\- Nononononononononononono... Stay where you are, please Tommy... I'm begging you, don't come closer.  
Tommy rolled his eyes. Adam was such a drama queen sometimes.  
\- Adam, sweetheart, everything is ok. You didn't hurt me, you did scare me a little for at least ten seconds but that's it.  
Adam frowned at him, knowing perfectly that he was making fun of him.  
\- It's not funny Tommy, I could have killed you.  
\- But you didn't... And you won't. Look, you stopped... Granted it took more time than usual, but you did. And I'm fine ! Come on, love... Let's get cleaned up... I'll blow you in the shower ?  
Tommy offered a naughty smile to his husband before reaching for his hand. Adam sighed and took it, reluctantly letting his lover lead him to the bathroom. When Tommy met his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't keep the gasp in. He looked like shit. His eyes were circled with dark, he looked even paler than usual. Maybe Adam was right, maybe that had been a close call after all. Adam squeezed his hand.  
\- You ok, love ?  
Tommy nodded. No need to worry Adam even more. Truth be told, he was shaken.  
\- Yeah... Just tired... Come on...       
He turned the shower on and let the water get to the good temperature before gently pushing Adam under it and following him. He sighed when he got under the spray, snuggled into Adam's chest. What the fuck had happened ? Adam was stroking his back slowly, aware of his discomfort, and Tommy looked up to him.  
\- I'm ok.  
Adam shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.  
\- No you're not.  
\- I will be once I'll have my mouth on you.  
Adam laughed but didn't resist when Tommy pushed him a little and went down on him. It was over way too fast but Adam never lasted long after a feed. He grabbed Tommy by the wrists and pulled him up to kiss him deeply then he held him close and cuddled the shit out of him. After a while, a little tired of being smothered by his husband, Tommy laughed and gently pushed Adam away.  
\- Come on, let's get dried up, don't you have somewhere to be ?  
His husband sighed and nodded.

   Adam had a GLAAD awards thingie to attend. Not that he wasn't happy to go, he was proud to be a part of this, but after what happened, he wanted nothing more than to stay with Tommy. They got out of the shower and Adam wrapped the blond in a huge white fluffy towel before drying himself quickly. He really didn't want to leave Tommy alone. Even if he already knew the answer, he couldn't help himself and asked.  
\- Why don't you come with me ?  
Tommy lifted an eyebrow.  
\- Ad, love... You know that I would rather have my teeth pulled out than going to a thing like that.  
Adam rolled his eyes.  
\- Oh come on, it's not that bad. There's good food, good music, and some nice people.  
Tommy snickered.  
\- Yeah, 1000 nice people are still 999 too many !  
Adam had to stop the urge to tell him that he was going on stage in front of a lot more people than that on a daily basis and it had never been a problem but he refrained himself. No need to pick up a fight right now. He just turned on his heels and went back to their room to get dressed. Tommy must have felt his discomfort because he followed him right away, his hair still damp from the shower. And knowing how much time Tommy was usually putting in taking care of his hair, it said something.  
\- Adam...  
\- No, that's fine... I get it...  
\- Oh come on, Babyboy. It's nothing new that I hate going to these kinds of events. Why does it bother you suddenly ?  
Adam shrugged and grabbed his jeans on the armchair on his side of the bed.  
\- It doesn't... Never mind Tommy, it was just an idea...  
He just wanted to keep his husband close. It was a stupid urge, but he couldn't control it. He had to think and finished getting dressed before making his way to the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Tommy's forehead in the process. Tommy looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't and went back to the bathroom. 

_"It’s just like salt poured on a wound_  
_Every word keeps cuttin’ through"_  

   Things stayed tense the rest of the day. Adam was closed off, barely talking to Tommy and that got him a little pissed off. But he had things to do and he had no time to deal with a petulant Adam. So by the time it was time for him to go, he simply said "goodbye, have fun" to his husband and made his way out. His evening was supposed to be quiet. Diner at his mom's with his sister, her husband and daughter. Then he had planned to go home, maybe tidy the place a little and wait for Adam in front of a good movie or TV show. But nothing ever went the way you've wanted right ? Well the first part of the night went accordingly, he had fun, Adam texted a few times and he answered rapidly, not wanting to make things worse. After dinner, he stayed a while, talking and laughing with his family. Before leaving, he texted Adam he was going home and that he had a piece of pie for him from Dia, and that if he was really nice, he'll even add some Ben&Jerry's Wayne' Swirled to it. Adam texted back that he was the best husband ever and that he couldn't wait to get home. Reading that, Tommy's heart felt lighter. This gala must have given Adam time to realize he had been over reacting and time to calm down. At least, Tommy hoped so. He got in his car and drove home, singing loudly to Manson. He was maybe ten minutes away from the house when someone stepped in front of his car. Like literally jumped in the middle of the fucking road. Tommy hit the break so hard he hurt his foot and closed his eyes, waiting for the collision. But the car stopped, and no big crashing noise came to his ears. He slowly opened his eyes, squeezing the stirring wheel so tight his knuckles were white. Before he had time to register what the hell happened, someone opened his car door, grabbed him and pulled him out of the car. He got manhandled against the back door, his face pressed on the window.  
\- What the fuck ?  
\- Don't move...  
The voice was soft but firm and he listened to it.  
\- Who the hell are you ? What do you want ?  
\- Do you know what your husband is ?  
The question made Tommy's blood run cold. It was impossible. Only a few people knew Adam was a vampire... His closest friends, and Mike. So he played the dumb card.  
\- What ? My husband's a singer... What the fuck do you want ?  
The man laughed.  
\- You're a smart ass. I don't have time to play games though so let's make things clear. You start answering honestly or I break one of your fingers at each answer I don't like.  
Tommy gulped. The guy turned him so he could see his face. Tommy didn't know what he was expecting but the guy looked as normal as can be. Except for the small tattoo on his neck, just up his collar bone.  
\- So Tommy, do you know what Adam Lambert is ?  
How the fuck did he know his name ? Tommy nodded, he had no choice. Beside he was sure the guy already knew.  
\- Do you know what I am ?  
Again Tommy stayed silent and shook his head.  
\- Are you willing to listen ?  
He nodded and just like that, the hold that the guy had on him disappeared. They just stood face to face for a few minutes before the guy spoke.  
\- I'm a vampire slayer.  
Tommy snorted.  
\- Like Buffy ? Sweet !  
The guy rolled his eyes.  
\- Yeah, like Buffy. My name is Kai. Have you noticed anything different with Adam these past few weeks ?  
Tommy didn't know what to do. The thing with Adam was still so fresh in his mind, the fear and confusion... So he reluctantly answered.  
\- Maybe.    
Kai nodded.  
\- All the vamps went crazy this morning. Some of them went crazy several times over the past month. We monitor them. Keep an eye open and when one misbehave, we're there to take care of them.  
Tommy's eyes widened.  
\- You mean you kill them.  
Kai shrugged.  
\- Technically, they're already dead !  
\- You think it's funny ? You nearly give me a heart attack stopping my car like that, you threaten me... And I'm the smart ass ?  
Kai smirked.  
\- It's a shame you're batting for the other team because I would have loved to hire you !  
Tommy felt disgusted at the idea.  
\- I'd rather die than help you hurt Adam.  
\- We don't want to hurt him. If he behaves, we'll leave him be as we did for all those years. But if he snaps, he's ours.  
That got Tommy's attention more than everything else.  
\- Snap ?  
Kai made a gesture towards his neck and Tommy knew he was showing the bite mark.  
\- Do you let him do that to you or does he take without your consent ?  
Tommy wanted to hit him, hard, on the head... with a fucking shovel...  
\- Of course I wanted it, what do you think he is ? A monster ? He's my husband you fucking moron... So I get it, you wanted to check on me right ? To see if he had compelled me to be ok or something ?  
Kai looked surprised, so Tommy knew he had hit the mark.  
\- Something like that, yeah... Listen Tommy, I'm sorry for the decorum, it was only designed to scare you and get the real information out of you. Believe it or not, I'm actually one of the softest slayers out there.  
Tommy snorted. If this guy was nice, he really didn't want to meet the other slayers ! Kai handed him a card.  
\- If anything happens, anything at all, and you need help, just call me.  
\- Yeah, not going to happen... I won't let you hurt Adam.  
\- Be careful... Something wicked this way comes... All the signs point to that...  
And he disappeared into the shadows. Tommy lifted an eyebrow. Wow, this guy was really into his little effects. He quickly got back behind the wheel and took his iPhone to text Adam. He kept things to a minimal, just telling him he got roughed up on the way to their place and that he was ok but he couldn't wait to snuggle against him. He drove home, his nerves getting the better of him on the way and he started to shake. By the time he managed to reach his house, he was crying. He curled on the couch, his phone in his hand and waited for Adam to come home.  

_"Lie with me, hold me like you need it_  
_Kiss me like you're loving only me tonight_  
_Make me feel like it ain't over_  
_Go a little slower, baby, one last time_  
_It ain't the truth's gonna set me free_  
_Come on, come on, lie with me"_  

   Adam looked at his phone, shocked. That was the night of clusterfucks or what ? First Brad called and he was still shaken by what he told him, then Tommy nearly got mobbed on the road home ? He breathed out slowly, trying to keep the impending panic at bay, and scanned the room for Leah. He had to let her know that he was going earlier than anticipated. He finally found her and grabbed her wrist to get her attention. She looked up to him, surprised.  
\- Adam ? Is everything alright ?  
Adam shook his head, smiling to the people she was talking to and whispered.  
\- No. I need to go home, I'm sorry.  
\- That's ok... You keep me posted?  
\- Sure... Thank you.  
He gave her a small smile and went to the car. He couldn't wait to get home and hold Tommy in his arms. He was so fucking scared.

   Tommy jumped off the couch the second Adam opened the front door and attached himself to him.  
\- Eh baby, you ok ?  
Tommy nodded, his face buried into Adam's chest. Adam sighed, relaxing for the first time since Brad's phone call. He picked Tommy up, fireman like, and closed the door. Tommy laughed when Adam slapped him gently on the ass. He took him back to the couch and dropped him on it. Then he went to grab them some whisky. Tommy lifted an eyebrow.  
\- You ok, love ?  
Adam nodded and handed him a glass.  
\- Yeah, I'm better now that I have you with me. What happened to you ?  
Tommy shrugged and downed half his drink before speaking.  
\- You're never going to believe me... I was driving home and suddenly, there's this guy in the middle of the road, I nearly ran him over. Next thing I know, he got me out of the car and slammed me on it, threatening me. But when he saw I wasn't backing down, he became nearly friendly and he told me he was a fucking vampire slayer and that he knew something funky happened this morning, that all the vamps snapped or something... And he gave me his card, if something alike happened again.  
Adam was listening to him, speechless. That was basically what Brad told him, only from the other side of things. He grabbed Tommy's hand and squeezed tightly.  
\- Brad called a little before you sent me your text.  
Feeling Adam's unease, Tommy got closer and cuddled against him.  
\- What did he say ?  
\- That all hell broke loose this morning. That the Vampire Council had to put down some Vamps that had turned crazy and fed on people, in broad daylight... That some of them killed their human companion, just like I could have.  
Tommy looked up to his husband and said.  
\- No. You couldn't have...  
\- Tommy...  
\- No Adam. I trust you... I know you won't hurt me.  
Adam pushed him away roughly, frustrated, and got up.  
\- Oh come on... Don't you think that these humans who were with Vamps didn't think the same ? I'm pretty sure they were trusting their Vamp with their life... Well, guess what ? THEY WERE FUCKING WRONG !!!!!!!  
Tommy jumped, startled by Adam's scream. He looked down, unable to bear the look of profound hurt that Adam had on his face right now. But Tommy's stubborn, he won't give up so easily. He got up and went to his husband, stopping his pacing with a gentle hand on his arm.  
\- Adam...  
Adam shied away from him once again, but Tommy followed.  
\- Adam, baby, listen to me... I know you're scared. I am too. But I'm not going anywhere. If there's a fight, I'm in it.  
Adam shook his head and grabbed Tommy by the shoulders, leaning to speak right to his face.  
\- No you're not... You're going to get as far away from me as possible. Because I won't lose you, you hear me ? There's no way in hell I'll let something happen to you. So pack your things, I'm sending you to Brian's.  
Tommy snorted.  
\- No. You're not going to ship me away...  
\- That wasn't a proposition, that's an order Tommy. You're going to London until things settle down.  
\- And what if they don't ?? What if, whatever is happening to Vamps right now doesn't stop... We're going to spend the rest of my life separated ?  
\- If it's what it takes to keep you safe, so be it.  
\- NO... WAY !! I'm not leaving you.  
Adam was so close to completely lose his temper it wasn't even funny. Why Tommy didn't want to understand that he was trying to protect him was beyond him.  
\- Tommy... You have never witnessed what a loose Vamp can do... You have never seen ME tearing someone's throat off. Last time it happened, I was with Danielle, in a bar in Chicago around 50 years ago. We killed everybody. We couldn't stop ourselves. I knew it was wrong, still I ripped them out like they were NOTHING... Don't you get it ?? It could happen TO YOU FOR FUCK'S SAKE !!!!!  
On that, all the strength seemed to leave Adam's body and he crumbled on the floor. Tommy was by his side in the blink of an eye.  
\- Adam... Nothing you're going to say will change my mind. I won't leave. I'm staying with you and we'll deal with whatever's going on together.  
Adam was tired of fighting. He was exhausted from being scared and angry. He felt the tears prickle at the back of his eyes and swapped at them furiously. Then he let Tommy drag him to his feet and followed him to their room. Tommy undressed him quickly and pushed him under the cover before cuddling into his chest. All Adam could do was hold him tight and say :  
\- I love you.  
Tommy smiled against his skin.  
\- I love you more.  
Just before falling asleep, Adam whispered.  
\- Not possible.

 _"They can’t come between us, they’ll never defeat us._  
_We won’t break so easily._  
_Hold on now."  
_

credit songs : _Only the Brave_ , Runrig ; _Say Anything_ , Ashley Nite ; _Lie With Me_ , Lady Antebellum & _Hold On_ , Adam Lambert


	12. See you on the other side

   The knock on the door barely registered among the noises coming from the TV. Mike was so into Call of Duty that he put it on the game until his phone started ringing. He glanced at the caller ID and cursed  
\- What the... Tommy, you're ok ?  
\- I would be better if you would open the damn door.  
He jumped on his feet, game forgotten, and ran to unlock it. He barely had time to open it that Tommy pushed past him, visibly pissed off. Mike rolled his eyes.  
\- Please, do come in... Does Adam know you're here ?  
Tommy threw him an appalled look.  
\- No, he doesn't and it's none of his fucking business !!  
Mike shrugged, closed the door and went back to sit on the couch.  
\- Trouble in Paradise ? I would appreciate if you could tell him you're here though... I prefer my neck without holes, thank you very much, and you remember what happened the last time you came here and stayed the night without warning him...  
\- I don't want to talk to him !!  
He looked at the blond who was pacing in the living room. After a few minutes, Tommy stopped and dropped.  
\- I'm being shipped to London !!  
Mike leant back on the couch, perplexed.  
\- To London ?  
\- Yes ! Me... To London... He started talking about that around six months ago, after... you know what... And he even called Brian back then to ask him if he could host me... But I said I wasn't going over and over again 'til he dropped it... Well, until today !  
\- I take it that you're not happy ?  
\- Of course I'm not fucking happy !! And I'm not going... No way...  
He frowned.  
\- But you love Brian.  
\- I do, that's not the point... We're not talking about me going there to jam.....  
Mike sighed.  
\- Playboy, you're not making any sense and I don't get anything. So please, sit down and explain, because it's late, I was winning and I'm under the impression that there's more to it than what you told me, so spill...  
Tommy slopped on the couch, defeated.  
\- You have beer ? And Jack ? And lot of beer ? And all night ?  
He nodded.  
\- Yes... What's going on, Playboy ? _  
_

_"I'm hooked, I can't cut you off_  
_In my blood I'm gonna say it now_  
_I want you, I need you_  
_I want you to take me underground"_

   Tommy sighed heavily. He really didn't know where to start. Everything was a mess, every fucking thing went south in such a short time that he had trouble to wrap his mind around it. Mike was the only person he could talk to... The only one who knew everything, since that time he walked in on them having sex and in the middle of bite play while Tommy was house-sitting for him. Well, served the fucker right, he shouldn't have come back sooner than expected ! He looked at Mike and shrugged.  
\- Everything is falling apart...  
Mike frowned.  
\- Is it Adam ? Did he do the thing again ?  
Tommy snorted.  
\- No he did not. And no, Adam is not the problem... Adam's perfect. Adam's the only thing that is right in the world...  
Mike had gotten up and gone to the kitchen while Tommy was pouring out his love for his husband. When he came back, he handed a beer to the blond.  
\- Ok, why don't you start from the beginning ?  
Tommy took a drag of his beer.  
\- Yeah, good idea... Remember after the thing, and me meeting Kai, and the phone call that Adam received from his Sire ?  
Mike nodded.  
\- Well, after that, things quieted down for a while... Until last month. Adam got some threats... In the mail, on his Twitter, real threats. Threats threatening me.  
Mike smiled but Tommy lifted a hand.  
\- Don't say it... I know... It's just, he's driving me crazy since that. Not that he wasn't an overprotective bastard before the threats but now ? Now I can barely get out of the house without him tailing me everywhere.  
Mike shrugged.  
\- Well, he's worried... And maybe he's right to be ? Are they from the Slayers ?  
\- No. I've asked Kai, he says they have no reason to do that... As long as Adam keeps a low profile, they don't care. Brad says that it must be from some rogue Vamps that don't like that Ad's out and proud, and famous, and with a human pet...  
Mike frowned.  
\- I don't like when they call you that.  
\- But it's what I am to them... Not Tommy, not Adam's husband, I'm his pet. Period. And that's ok, I got used to that, it doesn't even faze me anymore. It's just...  
\- You're worried.  
\- Yeah... No... Well, not for me... I'm worried about Adam... It's eating him alive... He's so freaked out by all this, I swear... Never saw a Vampire that twitchy before.  
Mike actually giggled at that and Tommy smiled but sobered up quickly.  
\- He's sure something's going to happen to me. He says that he's been having a bad feeling about all of that for a long time now, even before we got married. And I don't know what to do...  
Tommy suddenly felt very tired and slumped on the couch. Mike looked at him, went to grab him another beer but Tommy shook his head and his friend came back with the Jack. Once he had down two glasses, he felt better. Mike sighed.  
\- Maybe you should go to London.  
Tommy had thought about it, just for Adam's peace of mind. But he couldn't... He couldn't leave him.  
\- No... I can't... Being away from him, that sure will kill me.  
Mike scoffed.  
\- Oh my, and I thought that the Drama Queen was your husband !  
Tommy smirked.  
\- Yeah, well, I guess he rubbed on me more than I thought he had.  
\- Gross... I don't wanna know your sexual kinks Playboy. But as you said, if Adam's so worried about you, maybe it's not a great idea to run away from him like that...  
\- I know, it's just... I was so pissed off about that whole London thing... I tried to talk him out of it, to make him see my point of view... But he didn't want to listen so I got tired of fighting and I just bailed.  
Tommy could see that Mike wasn't very happy about that and his friend handed him his iPhone.  
\- Call him.  
\- Nope...  
\- Tommy Joe......  
Ouch, full name in Mike's mouth ?  
\- Oh come on, you're supposed to be on my side !  
\- I'm on the side of the dude who must be completely freaked out by now. So call him, or I will...  
Tommy sighed the longest sigh he ever had. You could count on no one these days... He grabbed the phone, glaring at Mike and dialed Adam's number. His husband answered on the first ring.  
\- Mike !! Please tell me he's with you !!  
Tommy rolled his eyes.  
\- It's me.  
\- What the fuck Tommy Joe ? Do you know how worried I've been ?  
\- Yeah, I know...  
\- No you fucking don't !! You disappeared on me... You don't answer your phone... I thought you were dead in a ditch or something...  
\- Come on Adam, quit it.  
Tommy could feel the growl Adam's made in his bones. Oh, he really was in trouble.  
\- Don't tell me to quit it... I'm coming to get you.  
That got Tommy back on the "pissed off" track.  
\- No you're not and stop treating me like I'm a fucking kid !  
\- THEN STOP BEHAVING LIKE ONE !

 _"Hey, you work it like there's no rules_  
_Little criminal, I'm calling the police"_  

   Silence met Adam's outburst. Why didn't Tommy see that he was just trying to protect him for fuck's sake ? His husband didn't know about half the threats he was getting daily. He tried to keep him from all that shit the best he could and how was he rewarded ? He ran out on him ? Adam didn't think he had ever been angrier in his whole life. And he had lived with Brad !  
\- I'm coming to get you, whether you like it or not.  
\- Got to hell !  
The bip bip of the cut line left Adam's mouth open. Did he really just hang up on him ? Adam stopped for a second to take a deep breath. He needed to calm down and get his emotions under control before going to Mike's. By the time he was in the Bentley, he was calmer. Still pissed off but not in the "I wanna whip your cute ass so hard" kind of way. He drove quickly to Mike's place, climbed the stairs two steps at a time and banged on the door so loud that the neighbor came out to see what was going on. He growled at him.  
\- Get back inside, it's none of your business.      
The guy slammed the door shut just as Adam started to lose patience.  
\- Tommy !! Open the fucking door !!!!! Mike ? Please ?  
There was a rumble inside the apartment, muffled words exchanged, a slammed door and the front door finally opened on Mike.  
\- Eh Adam... Please don't kill me...  
Adam rolled his eyes.  
\- I'm not going to hurt you, dumbass... Where's Tommy Joe ?  
\- In his room. I'm going to be... somewhere else... Leave you two alone to talk... Or make out... Or whatever... Just fix this... And stop trying to ship him away, it won't happen and you know that.  
With a small smile, Mike pushed passed Adam and left. Adam shook his head, humans were so weird sometimes. He got inside the apartment, closed the door behind him and went to knock on Tommy's door.  
\- Go away Adam. Told you I didn't want to talk to you, hadn't change my mind.  
\- Tommy Joe...  
The door opened and Adam was looking at a very very angry husband.  
\- What Adam ? What could you possibly say that will make it ok for you to want to ship me off to Motherland ?  
Adam scoffed.  
\- Motherland ?  
\- Yeah well, England is, isn't it ? We're the colonies...  
Adam wanted to laugh so hard but the look of "mighty pissed-off" on Tommy's face made him sober up quickly. He smiled gently.  
\- You've been reading historic books again ?  
\- Maybe... Not the point though... Go away !  
Tommy closed the door forcefully.  
\- Tommy... Please... Can we talk ?  
\- No. I'm over talking... I'm over all this shit... You've already made your decision ! And I'm not going... I'm not a fucking merchandise that you can ship off whenever and wherever you decide, dude ! I'm your fucking husband !  
Adam sighed. All the anger that he had felt until now was leaving him and he sagged on the ground, back to the wall.  
\- I've never wanted to make you feel that way, Baby. Things are so fucked up... I don't want you to get hurt. I'm just so fucking scared...  
After a while, he heard the lock click. Maybe it was the defeated tone of his voice that made Tommy open the door again and come sit next to him, he really didn't care as long as he got Tommy to talk.  
\- Adam... You may be a Vampire, but you're as in danger as I am. You forget I have a Slayer as a friend now. I know more than you think...  
Adam lifted an eyebrow at that. He didn't know that Tommy was still in contact with the Slayer.  
\- You still talk to him ?  
Tommy cringed.  
\- Yeah... Once a week or so... More if things happened. He keeps me posted because you don't...  
\- I'm trying to protect you when I'm not telling you what's going on.  
\- I know you do, but Adam, it doesn't help me... I need to know what's going on... And there's more.  
\- Oh... Do I have to brace myself ?  
Tommy chuckled and smiled sadly at his husband.  
\- You're certainly not going to like it, that's for sure... You remember all the bruises I got a few months ago ?  
Adam nodded. How could he forget ? Tommy had been helping a friend to renovate his house and he always came home covered in bruises and small cuts. Tommy continued.  
\- I've been training with Kai nearly ever since I met him. He's been teaching me how to defend myself, how to fight...  
Adam felt his jaw drop.  
\- You're kidding me, right ?  
The blond shook his head, looking everywhere but at him.  
\- Tommy, no... You can't do that... I need you safe.  
His husband jumped on his feet, back in pissed-off mode.  
\- And I fucking don't ? Don't you think that I'm not as scared as you are of losing you ? For fuck's sake Adam, we're in this together. I'm not a damsel in distress... I can fight !  
Adam raised and grabbed his husband's arm, making him face him.  
\- No, not gonna happen !  
Tommy shook his arm free from Adam's grasp and backed away.  
\- Yes, it's going to happen. If I need to fight, I'll fight. To protect me... To protect you... I'm good Adam, I can hold my own.  
Adam looked at his lover, shocked. The idea of Tommy fighting was unbearable. He tried so hard to keep him from all the shit happening. He worked so hard to keep all the bad things at bay and for what ? Nothing ? Because Tommy had known all along ? It's been exhausting to not be able to talk to him, it had killed him a little inside and it had been all for squat. Adam wanted to throttle that Slayer... and maybe Tommy a little too.  
\- Adam...  
\- You want to know everything ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Fine. Come home and I'll show you.  
And on that, he turned on his heels and left, knowing that Tommy would follow him.

_"Keep me on a leash tonight_  
_There's nowhere for me to hide_  
_See you on the other side"_

   The road home had been awkward. Adam had barely parked the car that he was out and had disappeared inside their house. Tommy wasn't in a hurry to face a hurt Adam. He felt bad for lying to him. But he also knew that he had no choice. Training with Kai had been the best decision. He could fight now, he wasn't powerless anymore. If something tried to hurt them, he'll be ready. He'll kick its ass. He hadn't lied on that, he was good. Kai was impressed at how easily Tommy took to fighting. The moves came naturally to him. And even if he was small, he was stronger than he appeared and had already put Kai down a lot of times. The Slayer always said that his look was his strongest asset : no one would except him to fight back. He got in and followed the noises coming from their room to find Adam in the dressing room, head buried behind his priced shirts.  
\- Hummm... What are you doing ?  
He saw Adam shrugged.  
\- I knew that my wardrobe was the safest place to hide what I didn't want you to find.  
Adam came out with a big metallic box, sat crossed leg and put the box on his knees. Tommy crouched in front of him without saying anything. Adam was looking at the box as it was going to explode. Tommy reached out and squeezed his hand.  
\- Adam...  
His husband looked at him, eyes full of tears and Tommy's breath hitched.  
\- I love you Tommy. I have never thought about you any less than the love of my life since the first time I laid eyes on you. I don't bloody care that you're human. I love you. I don't want you to think that I may agree for a second with the things you're about to read.  
Tommy let himself fall on the floor, surprised.  
\- Adam, sweetie, nothing could make me doubt your love. Nothing, you hear me ?  
Adam nodded and gave him the box.  
\- Everything I've received is in there. I don't know why I've kept it. I should have burn them... They're disgusting, so full of hate. Against you, against me, against us... It makes me sick...  
Tommy didn't know what to say. Adam's voice was full of anger but at the same time, he could hear the deep sadness in it. He took the box, opened it and gasped. It contained at least a hundred of papers. Letters, emails and Twitter caps that Adam had printed. They weren't all the same, but the hateful words were similar. Adam should be ashamed of himself, Tommy must die, Adam should be beheaded, Tommy cut to pieces or eaten alive and a lot of other colorful threats... A bad shiver ran down his spine. He understood why Adam hadn't shown these to him, he did. But still, he was angry that his husband had chosen to shoulder all of this alone. They were in this together. It was his fault that these things happened. Without him, no one would have bothered Adam. Or not to that extend anyway. So yeah, he was feeling really guilty right now. He read some of the letters, cringing at the words but said nothing more. When he had enough, he got up, offered his hand to Adam, pulled him on his feet and hugged him tightly.  
\- You shouldn't have kept this from me. I understand why you did it, but no more. From now on, you tell me everything. I won't leave, you're stuck with me. And I love you.  
Tommy sealed his statement with a kiss that Adam looked eager to return. The Vampire sighed.  
\- I won't stop worrying, you know that right ?  
Tommy chuckled.  
\- I know, love. Try to relax a little though ?  
His husband shrugged and Tommy smiled at him, stroking his cheek gently.  
\- Come on, let's get you something to drink. You look tired. I bet you could use some blood.  
Adam nodded and the blond led him to the kitchen, hands firmly clasped just in case he decided to withdraw back into their room. In the kitchen, Tommy sat him on a stool and went to prepare a mug of blood for him. Adam was watching his every move. The microwave pinged and he gave the mug to his husband who downed it quickly before asking.  
\- Will you show me ?  
Tommy raised an eyebrow.  
\- Show you what ?  
\- How you fight ?  
The blond was expecting anything but that. That made him uneasy, he had no desire to fight against Adam, even if it was just for fun.  
\- No.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because I'd rather get into your ass than kicking it ?  
Adam smiled at that. It was a sore subject, the number of times that Tommy got to top his husband. So when the Vampire answered, getting closer, Tommy swallowed forcefully.  
\- Well my love, if you can indeed kick my ass, it's all yours !  
And Tommy watched him leave the kitchen, an evil smirk stuck on his lips, frozen in place before shaking himself out of his stupor and running after his husband. Oh that was going to be interesting !

 _"Hey, I can tell your heart's cold_  
_Like a fallen angel walking in your sleep_  
_Hey, I guess you're just a lost soul_  
_When the moon comes out you turn into a beast"_

credit songs : _Underground_ & _Evil in the Night_ , Adam Lambert


	13. I swear I'll hold you close

_"I know it ain't right_  
_It's getting so tired_  
_If we put up a fight_  
_We'll be fueling the fire"_

   Tommy found Adam outside, in their garden. The grass needed to be cut, with all that was going on, no wonder Adam had forgotten to call the gardener. Tommy loved this place. It was his favorite part of the house, with the music room of course. The grotto/fountain thing was so corny but awesome, the trees, the way you felt like in a cocoon. So he wasn't too happy when he saw that Adam had obviously decided that it would happen here.  
\- Adam... I have no desire to fight with you.  
Adam shrugged.  
\- It's not a fight, sweetie... A wrestle maybe ?  
\- No matter what you call it, it's still me, kicking your sorry ass, and getting to top you !!  
Tommy added a little fist pump to that.  
\- Dream on, my love... Won't happen anytime soon !!  
The blond shrugged.  
\- Let's see, shall we ?  
Tommy saw his husband raise a perfect eyebrow. He knew he didn't take him seriously. But he also knew his worth, and Kai taught him well. Adam was in for a huge surprise.

   Ten minutes later, Adam was on the ground. Tommy had graciously released him and had stood up from his back, but his husband refused to get up and was currently pouting like a five years old. Aware that he would need time to come to term with the fact that the blond kicked his ass so easily it was kinda scary, Tommy went back inside to make him a cup of blood. Really though, Tommy was glad he had learnt how to fight, Adam was good but not good enough to protect both of them at the same time. And Tommy just proved that. Watching his husband still on the ground from the kitchen's window, Tommy sighed. He was quite happy that he had won, he was going to get to top Adam. Best victory gift ever in his book ! But he was a little disappointed with Adam's reaction. The fight had been fair. It took Adam few minutes to stop playing nice when he noticed that Tommy could hold his own. After that, it's been a full blown fight, fists and feet flying around. And Tommy had won. The microwave stopped and Tommy retrieved the mug. He went out, walked to his husband and crouched, giving him the steaming blood.  
\- Adam ? Sweetheart... You're going to make this difficult, aren't you ?  
Adam looked at him, then at the mug, and seemed to decide that he wasn't pissed enough to refuse the obvious peace offering. He sat up and took the mug with a small smile before asking.  
\- Were you planning on telling me ?  
Tommy shrugged, knowing perfectly what Adam was talking about.  
\- If it had come into the conversation, yes, I wouldn't have lied to you. But I wasn't really ready for the shit storm I would have taken. Right ?  
Adam shrugged and Tommy sighed. He had known that it wasn't a conversation that would go well.  
\- Maybe, but I wish you would have told me though. I don't like us having secrets...  
\- Do I have to remind you of the box you’ve just shown me ?  
Adam cringed.  
\- Touché. I'm sorry Tommy.  
\- Me too baby. Truce ?  
Adam chuckled.  
\- Of course... I can't believe you won !  
Tommy got up and extended his hand to help Adam rise too.  
\- Yup, get ready for my price !!  
\- Great...  
They went back inside, Adam dragged his feet but seemed to be in a better mood. He went to grab another mug of blood while Tommy watched him, leaning on the huge window frame, arms crossed. He knew that wasn't the end of it. He'd hear more about the fighting thing for sure, and he was kinda worried that it was going to come back biting him in the ass ! 

_"I feel thrown out the window_  
_You seem to enjoy_  
_You don't have to be so_  
_So hard on your boy"_

   Adam was shaken. Like really thrown off his groove. He would have never thought that Tommy would take him down. And so easily... He was so fucking mad at himself. What use did he have if he couldn't even protect Tommy ? And the fact that his husband seemed to know that he wasn't good enough and had decided that he would take his protection in his own hands ? That was so fucked up and made his skin crawl. He was supposed to be the strongest one here, not the guy who was half his size ! And human to add insult to injury ! He really wanted to throttle the Slayer. He was certain that he was the one who put the fighting idea into Tommy's head. He grabbed his mug and turned to find the blond watching him. Their gazes crossed and locked. Adam knew instantly that Tommy was perfectly aware of the turmoil he was in. Fuck, he was so fucked up if he couldn't even hide his emotions. He sighed, his eyes dropping to the mug full of blood. What was the point anyway... He was the weak one, he should get over it and move on. He heard Tommy get closer and a gentle hand was put on his arm.  
\- Ad... You're seeing too much into this.  
He whispered.  
\- Am I ?  
Tommy nodded.  
\- Yes. It's not like you were fighting to kill me... You hold back, I didn't.  
Adam lifted an eyebrow and a small smile grazed his lips.  
\- You wanted to kill me ?  
Tommy chuckled  
\- No. But I didn't hold back either, I knew you could take it and I had very few chances of hurting you. And I fight dirty.  
\- You bit me !  
\- I soooo did... Come on sweetie, don't worry. I know what you're thinking.  
\- That I suck and I'm so weak that you handed my ass over to me very easily ?  
Tommy laughed but the lust in his voice didn't go unnoticed.  
\- I wish you would suck right now... Don't I have a price to collect ?  
Adam lifted an eyebrow.  
\- Now ?  
\- Well... Maybe not all of it, but this little brawl kinda got me all hot and bothered...  
Adam considered the situation for a few seconds before putting his mug soundly on the counter, grabbing Tommy's hand and dragging him to their room without hesitation. His husband was right, he did won and deserved his price. Adam's melt down could wait. He would have plenty of time to go back to that once he got the blond satisfied. Once there, he pushed Tommy on the bed roughly, took his clothes off in seconds and just stared at him. How the hell didn't he notice the changes in his husband's body. Oh wait, maybe because they barely had time to really be together intimately these past few weeks ? Because really, the quickies were great but taking his time to actually make love to his husband ? Nope didn't happen recently. So yeah, he missed the muscles and now he was paying for it.  
\- Adam ? You ok baby ?  
Tommy's voice took him from his thoughts.  
\- Yes love, I'm fine. You're gorgeous.  
Tommy blushed a little.  
\- 'm not.  
Adam sighed but smiled and bent down to kiss him.  
\- Take the compliment for once.  
He grabbed the blond's dick and stroked it slowly, making him moan and gasp out.  
\- Oooookayyy...  
\- What do you want Tommy ?  
Adam pressed his thumb into the slit, smearing the precome already gathered there. Tommy’s hips jerked a little but Adam held him down with his other hand.  
\- You… Always… Forever…  
As usual, the pang of sadness crept in Adam when hearing the word “forever”. Tommy meant it, but it was his forever not Adam’s. Adam will still be around after Tommy would be gone and he was dreading the day he would lose him. Something must have crossed his face because his husband reached down and stroked his cheek.  
\- You ok love ?  
Adam shook his head, dismissing the thought.  
\- Yeah baby…  
Wanting to cut the conversation short, he put his mouth on Tommy’s cock and sucked hard.  
\- Holy fuck !!  
Adam smirked around Tommy but didn’t release him. He was determined to make his husband feel as good as possible, it was the least he could do. After all, if he wasn’t good enough to protect him, maybe he would be good enough to get him off, otherwise, he doubted he would get to keep him for long. Tommy grabbed his hair and pulled until Adam let go of his dick. He sat up and searched Adam’s look.  
\- Stop thinking about anything else but the task you have in hand… or mouth… I can see the gears turning in your brain and I’m really gonna begin to think that you’re bored.  
\- What ? No !  
\- So what were you thinking ?  
Adam frowned.  
\- It’s stupid, never mind…  
He tried to go back to business but Tommy had still a firm hold on his hair.  
\- Tell me…  
He sighed. The blond could really be a pain in the ass sometimes. At the thought, he chuckled. Tommy was really going to be a pain in HIS ass before the end of the day.  
\- And now he’s laughing... Are you nuts ?  
Adam shrugged.  
\- Yes, but nothing new there…  
\- True. So ? Care to share your thoughts ?  
Adam sighed.  
\- I was thinking that I had to be the best in bed as I can’t protect you, so you won’t leave me… Then I thought you could be a pain in the ass, and I ended up thinking that you’re going to be a pain in mine quite soon.  
Tommy puffed.  
\- Gods Adam… You drive me crazy without even needing to touch me, so I think you can say that you’re not bad in bed. And I’ll try my best not to hurt you tonight love. Now, can you stop being ridiculous and get back to what you have started ? All this talk is going to make us lose a perfectly good hard on.  
Adam smirked at that. Gods how he loved Tommy’s mouth. He really had his own way with words.  
\- Oh… We wouldn’t want that right ?  
\- Nope, we wouldn’t…  
Adam nodded and licked the head of Tommy’s dick before taking him back in his mouth. That earned him a deep sigh and he relaxed a little. He was being stupid, but he couldn’t help it. He still felt the dread of something bad coming, he still felt off balance most of the time and he couldn’t shake the feeling off. After working Tommy’s cock for a while, getting hard himself, his dick squeezed painfully into his jeans, he felt a little better. Tommy was a moaning mess, babbling incoherently, praising him, thanking the gods that gave him a husband that skilled. The guitarist’s hands were stroking and pulling his hair, depending on how deep he went, and it wasn’t long before he uttered.  
\- Love… I’m close…  
Adam hummed but didn’t pull back. On the contrary he increased his pace and Tommy gasped a last warning before coming down the Vampire’s throat. Adam kept sucking him through his orgasm and stopped when Tommy started squirming. He licked and kissed his way to Tommy’s mouth, making him squirm even more, loving the fucked out look on his husband’s face. When he reached his lips, he kissed him deeply, loving how pliant Tommy was under him. The blond murmured against his lips.  
\- You’re hard… Want me to do something about that ?  
Adam shook his head.  
\- No, you’ll take care of me later baby… Let’s cuddle though.  
Tommy nodded and snuggled into his arms. It wasn’t long before Adam heard the soft snores and smiled. Sex always put Tommy to sleep except when he had a bad case of insomnia. Adam followed him soon after, exhausted by all the feelings swirling through him.    

 

 _"We ain't gonna hide_  
_We know what they don't know_  
_A helluva ride_  
_I swear I'll hold you close"_

   Tommy woke up first, comfortably smothered in Adam's arms. The guy could be a real octopus, especially when he was sleeping. He turned over, careful of not disturbing his husband. Adam mumbled something unintelligible but didn't wake up. Tommy wasn't in a hurry, it was the end of the afternoon judging by the light outside, and they had plenty of time to get to the really good stuff. He was kinda excited. It wasn't every day that he got to top his husband, he was going to make the best of it ! He looked at him, smiled and whispered.  
\- Gods, you're beautiful. I'm always amazed at how lucky I am to have you in my life.  
\- 'm the lucky one.  
Tommy laughed. Of course Adam chose this moment to wake up.  
\- Eh gorgeous... I thought you were still asleep.  
\- Was... Am...  
Tommy giggled and kissed the Vampire lightly on his forehead. He extracted himself of his arms and went to make them a light snack. When he got back up with the two mugs, Adam was seated on his side of the bed, looking through the window. Tommy stopped at the door, watching him. His shoulders had a nasty tensed look and Tommy sighed. He walked to his husband and gave him the mug of blood, seating next to him with his own coffee mug. Adam glanced at him and offered him a small smile.  
\- Thanks love.  
\- You ok baby ?  
\- Yeah... No... I don't know...  
The Vampire got up and started pacing the room, passing his fingers through his hair, obviously frustrated. Tommy waited for him to talk, it was no use to try to get words out of him when he was like that. Indeed, Adam stopped and looked at him before saying :  
\- I've been thinking a lot while you were sleeping.  
Tommy raised an eyebrow. That wasn't good news, Adam over thinking things was really a pain most of the time.  
\- Ok... About ?  
\- The whole situation... Us... The world we live in... The Vampires' Council... The Slayers... The Vampires going nuts and killing everybody...  
Tommy raised a hand to stop the flood of words.  
\- Adam. You've got to stop that. Stop thinking about what could happen, you're going to kill yourself softly by doing that.  
\- Don't you get it ?? I can't fucking stop !! Everything's a mess... EVERYTHING !  
Adam was as surprised as Tommy by his tone. He never raised his voice to his husband.  
\- See !! I'm out of control !!!!  
Tommy wanted to laugh, the Drama Queen was back. But he also knew that this was going deeper than just over reacting. Adam was seriously messed up about all of this and it bothered Tommy greatly. He had to keep a cool head if he wanted to avoid any more trouble. And he knew the perfect way to get his husband to focus. He slowly got closer to Adam and put his arms around his waist.  
\- Baby ?  
Adam rolled his eyes at him.  
\- Oh come on, I see you coming from a mile away...      
Tommy quirked an eyebrow  
\- So ?  
He got on his toes to kiss Adam, a light brush of his lips to start with, but when Adam didn't react he flicked his tongue along them. Adam sighed and Tommy knew he had won. He licked Adam's lips more insistently demanding to be let in and his husband obliged. Tommy pressed himself against the Vampire, rubbing his already hardening cock on Adam's hip. Adam groaned into the kiss, making Tommy smile. The blond backed off a little.  
\- You wanna say something love ?  
Adam shook his head quickly.  
\- Nope... Nothing to say.  
He dived back to claim the blond's lips but he didn't try to dominate the kiss. It was Tommy's time to be the one in charge and Adam let him.  
Tommy slid his hands under Adam's shirt, teasing a nipple as he pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the general direction of the armchair. He started licking his way down Adam's torso, loving the freckles that he couldn't get enough off, and reached the waistband of Adam's sweatpants. The Vampire was waiting for him to do something, not moving, barely breathing. He loved the lust he could see shining in Adam's eyes, even though bottoming wasn't his favorite thing to do, Tommy was still able to make the Vampire lose it a little ! He felt quite proud of the fact to be honest. He just hoped by the time he got to be inside him, Adam would still be in this state of mind. He also knew that it has been a long time since his husband bottomed so he would have to be extra thorough and prep him carefully. He was really looking forward to that.  
Shaking his head a little to clear it from the thoughts, he concentrated on the task at hand and pulled Adam's pants down, releasing his half hard cock. Without waiting he took it into his mouth, making Adam moan loudly.  
\- Fuck baby...  
Tommy hummed around him, bobbing his head, feeling his dick harden along the one in his mouth. As much as he loved blowing his husband, that wasn't what he wanted tonight, and he quickly pushed the Vampire gently back on the bed. He grabbed the lube in Adam's bedside table and put it on the bed. Adam's breath hitched a little and Tommy raised an eyebrow.  
\- We don't have to do that love.  
Adam shrugged.  
\- You won the fight, you deserve your price.  
Tommy frowned.  
\- Not if you don't want to. I'm not interested in forcing you into anything you're not happy with.  
Adam smiled sweetly to the blond and reached for him, pulling him to his lips.  
\- I know, baby. I'm ok really... I trust you, I know you'll make it good, you always do.  
Tommy kissed him deeply, stroking his side, making him giggle. Tommy smiled and asked his husband.  
\- Roll over love...  
Adam did, gathering the pillow for support. Tommy let himself take a good look of his husband's backside, the long line of his back and the soft swell of his ass, and he sighed happily. Gods, he was perfect. He gently pushed Adam's legs apart and settled between them. He coated one of his fingers with a generous amount of lube and started brushing lightly against Adam's asshole, not trying to push in yet, just getting Adam used to the touch. When Adam's breath started to get faster and small moans were coming out of his mouth, he pushed in. Adam tensed immediately around his finger and Tommy used his other hand to stroke the small of his back, soothing him.  
\- Relax baby... You're doing great...  
He worked his finger slowly until Adam moved against his hand, gasping each time Tommy's finger brushed against his prostate.  
\- Oh Gods Tommy... It feels soooo good.  
Tommy smirked but said nothing. He withdrew the one digit and pushed back with two. He could nearly hear Adam gritting his teeth and his fingers dug deeper. He kept stroking Adam's back in circles, whispering sweet words of praise, moving his fingers and adding one finger after the other.

Tommy took his time prepping his husband and by the time he was satisfied that Adam was relaxed enough, the Vampire was a babbling mess, fingers and fangs buried into the pillow. Tommy barely refrained himself from laughing out loud.  
\- You ok, Adam ?  
\- Mmmmmpphfinemmmmmmm...  
\- You sure ? Because I'm pretty sure you must be tasting feathers right now !  
Adam took his face off of the pillow to throw a dirty look at his husband.  
\- You usually are pretty quiet, why do you get chatty when you have your fingers buried in my ass ?  
Tommy smirked and twisted said fingers. The Vampire gasped.  
\- Fuuuuucckkk !  
\- Not yet... But pretty soon, baby... Just have to get you a little looser...  
\- I'm loose enough, Gods damnit !! Get on with it or I'm going to pop before you get to the really interesting part !  
Tommy withdrew his fingers, making Adam whimper.  
\- Oh because that part was boring ?  
\- No, it wasn't...  
Tommy leaned on Adam, rubbing his cock into the crack of his husband's ass, and whispered in his ear.  
\- Because if you're bored, we can always go downstairs to watch TV or something...  
\- You little shit...  
Tommy laughed huskily and sat back on his feet, grabbing the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it in his hand before gently rubbing it on his hard length. He hissed, gritting his teeth. Gods he couldn't wait to be inside Adam, it's been too long.  
\- You're ready love ?  
\- Yeah...  
\- You wanna stay on your belly or turn over ?  
Adam's face was back to normal when he turned to look at Tommy and he whispered.  
\- I want to see you.  
Tommy nodded and helped him turn on his back before settling back between his legs. They looked at each other for a little while. No matter how many times they did this, Adam was always a little nervous. Tommy knew that his husband was trying his hardest to hide it, but he could still see it.  
\- You know we stop right away if you feel uncomfortable, right ?  
Adam nodded.  
\- I know honey... I'm sorry...  
\- Don't be... Just relax and let me take care of you for once !  
Adam smiled a more confident smile and lifted his head to kiss him. Tommy lined up and smiled at his husband.  
\- Breathe for me, Babyboy.  
Adam nodded and took a deep breath, releasing it as Tommy started pushing in slowly but firmly. Tommy kissed him, fucking inside him with small thrusts but when a whimper escaped the Vampire's mouth, he stopped right away.  
\- Am I hurting you ?  
Adam opened his eyes and shook his head.  
\- No... No I'm ok... Keep going...  
\- You sure ?  
\- Yes, 100%... Go on love...  
Tommy was more than happy to go on and he started to go a little harder, deeper with each thrust, Adam moaning with each one of them. He shifted, angling his hips another way and he knew right away that he hit the right spot when Adam gasped, eyes going wide, screaming his name. He kept thrusting, loving the way Adam felt under him. He loved having his husband inside him but being on top, making Adam lose it ? It was the best high he ever experienced. Time seemed to stand still, worries forgotten as they were just them, in their little bubble of love. After a while, he felt his orgasm building down his spine and he stopped kissing Adam to ask  
\- Can you come on my cock ? Without touching yours ?  
Adam frowned.  
\- I... I don't know... Maybe ?  
Tommy smirked.  
\- Challenge accepted !  
He thrust harder, making sure to hit Adam's prostate each time, and it wasn't long before Adam moaned.  
\- Baby... I'm close... Fuck, I'm so fucking close......  
And Tommy picked up his pace, going as deep as he could, wishing that he wasn't going to come before Adam. His wish was granted when Adam's hips jerked as he came untouched, calling his name. Adam's body clenched around his cock and Tommy couldn't hold it any longer, his orgasm so powerful that he was under the impression that someone punched him in the guts. He let his head drop into the crook of Adam's neck, feeling utterly boneless and for once, he was happy he was so thin, he couldn't move off Adam even if he wanted too. Tommy lifted his head a little and kissed the underside of Adam's jaw.  
\- You ok up there ?  
Adam nodded and his hand came to rest on Tommy's hair, stroking softly.  
\- Remind me why we don't do this more often ?  
That got Tommy to move. He raised on his elbows, crossed his hands to rest his head on it and looked at the Vampire.  
\- You kidding right ? You're the one who doesn't like it.  
Adam laughed a little.  
\- Well, I don't remember why... Or you were particularly good today ?  
Tommy snorted.  
\- Bitch !!  
Adam laughed louder. He looked really contend and happy and that made Tommy's heart flutter.  
\- I grant you that, that was a dick move...  
\- Oh yeah ?  
Tommy jerked his hips a little, making Adam wince as he was still inside him.  
\- Ouch... You're all sticky, that's disgusting...  
\- You are too !  
\- Yeah, but the top is the one who gets to clean up the mess... So get on with it mister !!  
Tommy rolled his eyes but he gently withdrew from Adam and kissed him. He got up, went to the bathroom, got himself cleaned up quickly and grabbed a warm cloth to gently wipe the drying come off Adam's body. He threw the dirty thing back to the bathroom and came back to climb in bed next to his husband. Adam surprised him when he pushed his shoulder to get him to lie down and snuggled against his chest. If there was something even rarer than topping the Vampire, it was getting to be the big spoon. But Tommy wasn't about to argue and he started to stroke Adam's hair, perfectly content until Adam whispered.  
\- I love you Tommy Joe. I love you so fucking much it hurts. Please, be safe...  
Tommy sighed.  
\- Don't worry, love... Everything will be fine...  
As he felt the Vampire falling asleep, holding him close, he couldn't help but think that maybe, Adam was right. Tommy didn't have the instinct of the Vampire but Kai told him so many horrendous things last time they talked, half of it he didn't share with Adam. No need to get the man to worry even more ! But he was determined to enjoy the time being as much as possible. He cuddled his husband as close as possible and closed his eyes. They would have plenty of time to worry tomorrow.

credit songs : _Rumors_ & _Shame_ , Adam Lambert


	14. Trouble finds me, Trouble found me

_"No time to sleep_  
_All that I see are old memories of you_  
_Yeah, I try my best but there's no one left for me to lose"_

   Adam squinted against the bright light of the sun. He looked up from his tenth hot beverage to glance at Maggie. They had talked all night. Well, he had talked and she had listened. The Starbucks was beginning to fill with its usual morning crowd. Adam chuckled and made a move to get up.  
\- Wow, I guess it's time we part ways...  
Maggie shook her head quickly.  
\- Nonononononono... What happened next ? Come on Adam, you can't leave me hanging...  
The Vampire sighed.  
\- What happened next ? Tommy died, that's what happened next...  
Maggie's breath hitched and Adam cringed a little. Ok he could have said it better. Maggie whispered.  
\- I knew something went bad as you know, he's not here with you or anything, but I would have thought that he had left you, not died on you...  
Adam shrugged.  
\- Yeah well, life sucks you know.  
Maggie snorted.  
\- Stop that. You told me everything and you're going to tell me "He died" and that's it ? Come on, let's grab another drink and go outside. Then, you'll tell me what happened.  
Maggie got up and went to order their drinks while Adam went to wait for her in front of the coffee shop. How the hell was he supposed to tell her that part of the story ? The last part of their story. He looked up from his feet when a cup appeared under his nose. Maggie smiled at him.  
\- Come on, let's go for a walk.  
Adam nodded. For a while, he stayed silent, not really knowing how to start. At some point, he took a deep breath and said.  
\- We had a few months of respite. Things were ok, Tommy was training with the Slayer, I tried no to resent him for that… Kai even came for dinner that night…  
Maggie laughed  
\- Wow, how did that go ?  
Adam smiled.  
\- We didn’t really have the time to get to know each other…  
\- The dinner didn’t go well ?  
\- We never actually got to the dinner part… Kai got a call not long after he arrived... And I got into the biggest fight with Tommy… Everything kinda went to hell after that… Maybe we could have been friends at some point, but we never had the chance...  
\- Because ?  
\- He died. The same night Tommy did.  
\- Oh. What happened ?  
Adam sighed. But what the hell, he had to finish the story, didn’t he ?

 

 

 _"Tear in my eye, I drive through the night as far as I can from you_  
_And I don't give a fuck if the sun comes up, it's just another..."_

   Tommy was running everywhere. He would never be ready on time. Everything kept being a bitch, from the potatoes which wouldn’t mash correctly to the bottle of wine that he managed to break while opening it ! By the time Adam came home, he was a fucking mess. And let’s not even start on the state of the kitchen. He cursed at the sound of Adam’s voice.  
\- What the fuck happened in here ? Did you get attacked or something ?  
Tommy glanced at his husband and shrugged.  
\- It’s not that bad.  
Adam smirked, coming closer to him to drop a kiss on his temple.  
\- Sweetheart, you have mashed potatoes in your ear.  
Tommy shuddered when the Vampire licked the shell of said ear, smacking his lips in contentment.  
\- Mmmmmm they’re good.  
\- They better be, I spent two hours making them perfect !!  
Adam smiled gently, taking the broken bottle from the blond’s hands.  
\- Why don’t you go and get cleaned up, I’ll handle the rest.  
Tommy sighed.  
\- It has to be perfect.  
\- Why ? It’s just dinner baby, you’re putting too much pressure on it.  
Tommy shook his head and frowned.  
\- It’s the first time you meet him… I want things to be as smooth as possible…  
Adam snorted.  
\- Yeah because perfect food will keep us from tearing each other apart…  
Tommy felt panic build up instantly. Adam must have felt it too because he put the bottle back on the counter and grabbed his hands, squeezing them.  
\- Baby… Don’t worry… It’s going to be fine, I’m sorry I teased you. I appreciate you wanted me to meet your friend… Your friend with who you spend most of your free time might I add…  
Tommy sighed.  
\- I just want you to like him and vice versa.  
Adam cringed.  
\- Tommy Joe… The odds of me liking a Slayer and him liking a Vampire are not good… You know that.  
\- I know. It’s just…  
\- He’s your friend.  
\- Yeah.  
Adam sighed and gathered the guitarist in his arms, holding tightly.  
\- I’ll be on my best behaviour.  
Tommy snuggled into Adam’s chest and smiled, whispering “Thank you”. Adam nodded.  
\- Anytime love, anytime.  
\- If you do behave, I promise I’ll make it up to you.  
\- Bribery ! I love that… Now go get prettied up.  
Tommy pushed away from him and Adam playfully swapped him on the ass. The blond glared at his husband but made his way to the stairs without saying a word. He really hoped that the Adam-VS-Kai-Clash-of-the-Titans would go better than anticipated. Otherwise, he will be miserable ! Kai had quickly become one of his best friends. He trusted him with his life… Gods, he even trusted him with Adam’s life. They had to at least be civil to each other ! They were all adults here… Well, most of the time… Glancing one last time at his husband, who had started cleaning up, he sighed and went to get ready.

   Tommy wasn’t back yet when the bell rang. Adam glanced at the clock. At least, the guy was punctual. He went to open the door. Kai looked surprised to see Adam. The Vampire smiled.  
\- You didn’t except me ? You do know I live here and that the whole point of this dinner is to get us to meet each other right ?  
Kai had recovered quickly and was now staring at Adam, mildly annoyed.  
\- Well, let me in then…  
Adam stepped back, opening the door wide, and said :  
\- Welcome to our humble home. May I take your coat ?  
\- Are you going to play butler all night ?  
\- I did promise Tommy to act nicely.  
Kai shrugged.  
\- As long as you keep your fangs to yourself, we should be fine.  
\- Fangtastic !!  
Kai rolled his eyes and he threw his jacket to Adam before going to the living room. Adam knew Kai had come here already, therefore he knew the house, but the way he strutted like he owned the place made him slightly angry. Thankfully, Tommy had heard the bell and was downstairs a minute later, hugging Kai and offering him a drink. The Vampire did his best to keep his cool but it was a little difficult when the Slayer had his hands all over his husband. Well, if Adam was really honest, it was just a hug between friends, but he couldn’t keep the jealousy at bay. Tommy saw him stuck in the hallway and motioned for him to join them.  
\- Adam ?  
\- I’ll be right there…  
He went to hang Kai’s jacket in the closet and took a deep breath at the same time.  
\- I can do this…  
Kai’s voice called from the living room.  
\- Come on Adam, I’m really starting to think that I scare you… And I really don’t want that…  
Adam gritted through his teeth.  
\- And I really want to decimate you right now…  
He sighed, resisted the urge to punch the wall and went to join the two men in the living room.  
\- Everyone has a drink ?  
Tommy nodded and Kai smirked.  
\- Everyone but you.  
Adam held his gaze.  
\- So ?  
\- I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in your own house, man. If you want blood, don’t mind me !  
Tommy shook his head.  
\- Adam doesn’t always drink blood you know… Drinks are drinks… Blood is…  
Kai nodded.  
\- Food ? So when we’ll have dinner, you’ll have blood. But for the pre-dinner, you stick with human drinks ? I didn’t know that…  
Adam shrugged.  
\- I guess there’re a lot of things you don’t know about us.  
\- Oh believe me, I know a lot… Maybe not how Vampires behave in society, I grant you that… But I do know well enough how they behave when they’re out for your blood.  
Adam could feel his apparent coolness wear off rapidly.  
\- Oh really ? And how do we look like exactly ??  
Tommy chose to end this particular topic before it went south.  
\- Guys… Remember what I told you ?? No sensible subject will be talked about in this house. Not until I’m sure you can discuss things without wanting to kill each other ?  
It was a little unnerving to see that both Adam and Kai could pout like champs. Tommy laughed so hard at that, Adam felt the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.  
\- Fine. Let’s go through the night as calmly as possible then.  
Kai seemed to agree and Adam went to grab some apple juice in the fridge. Alcohol did nothing to Vampires and he wasn’t really fond of it. When he got back in the living room, Kai was on the phone, pacing up and down, clearly worried. Adam sat back next to Tommy and grabbed his hand.  
\- What’s going on ?  
\- I don’t know but it seems bad.  
Adam squeezed his husband’s hand tighter. He had a really bad feeling. The dread he'd felt all these past months suddenly got heavier. Kai hanged up and slumped on the couch. He looked at them and gritted.  
\- Some vampires attacked a club not far from here. They’re all dead.  
Tommy’s breath hitched.  
\- What are you going to do ?  
\- All the Slayers are required to come here and hunt them. Let’s go.  
Kai got up and Adam jumped on his feet.  
\- What ? No !! Tommy’s not going with you… Are you crazy ?  
Kai stopped and looked at him like he had grown another head.  
\- Of course Tommy’s coming… He’s a Slayer…  
\- What did you just say ?

 _"Don't throw stones at me_  
_Don't tell anybody_  
_Trouble finds me"_

   Tommy cringed at the dangerous tone of Adam’s voice. Ok so maybe he had kept a few things from his husband these past few months when they had promised to not keep secrets from each other again. Ok he had kept silent the fact that, indeed, he had been appointed “Slayer” maybe two weeks ago. He wanted to tell him but the guy was already so freaked out about everything, it wouldn’t have gone well. And yes, now it won’t be puppies and rainbows either but what could he do ? Adam was getting angry red on the cheeks. Tommy got up, holding his hands in front of him and moving slowly, a little afraid of Adam’s reaction.  
\- Adam… Baby… Just stay calm…  
Adam exploded.  
\- STAY… CALM ?? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ????  
Tommy sighed. Ok wrong choice of words. He opened his mouth to talk but Adam was quicker.  
\- COME ON TOMMY JOE ! EXPLAIN HOW THE FUCK YOU FAILED TO MENTION THAT YOU WERE SUDDENLY A FUCKING SLAYER ??  
\- I will, if you stop shouting.  
\- I’LL STOP SHOUTING WHEN YOU’LL STOP BEING THE ASSHOLE WHO LIED TO ME AGAIN !!!!!  
And on that, the Vampire turned and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Tommy looked at Kai who had stayed silent during Adam’s outburst. His friend showed the door with his thumb.  
\- You should go after him, all the Slayers around are on a war path and he is a Vampire.  
\- Fuck ! You’re right… Stay here, I’ll be right back.  
Kai nodded and seated back on the couch while Tommy ran after his husband. He caught up with Adam two blocks away and grabbed his arm to make him stop.  
\- Adam, come on…  
\- DON’T TOUCH ME !  
Tommy backed off, surprised. He took a deep breath, calming himself. Getting angry at Adam won’t get him anywhere, and it was his fault the Vampire was so riled up anyway. He spoke slowly and quietly.  
\- Adam. Please, come back home so we can talk. It’s not safe out there.  
Adam huffed and started to walk away again. Tommy strode along, nearly running to keep pace with the angry Vampire.  
\- Adam…  
\- I don’t want to talk to you. Go back to your boyfriend, it seems you have no secrets for him… Unlike you do for your husband.  
Tommy winced.  
\- Oh come on, you know perfectly that there’s nothing between Kai and me.  
Adam turned back to face him so quickly Tommy jumped a little.  
\- Still you tell him EVERYTHING and you tell me NOTHING so there must be a reason why !!  
Tommy rolled his eyes.  
\- I didn’t tell you exactly for that… Your reaction… You’re such a Drama Queen I swear it’s a wonder I still put up with you…  
The shocked look on Adam’s face told the guitarist he had taken a step too far, he tried to backpedal but it was too late. Adam hissed.  
\- Very well… Let’s make things easy then. I’m done… I’m done with your fucking bullshit. Go on, get yourself killed ! See if I care ! You seem to have a death wish anyway… I tried SO HARD to keep you from this mess, to protect you and what do you do ? You go behind my back and become a FUCKING SLAYER !!  
Tommy felt sick. Things have gone from awkward to fucking messed up in a heartbeat.  
\- Adam, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…  
\- I don’t care Tommy Joe… I bloody don’t care anymore…  
Tommy grabbed Adam’s arm as he turned away. The Vampire snarled at him and batted his hand, shoving his husband away from him.  
\- Adam…  
\- Just… Just leave me the fuck alone, Tommy.  
Tommy watched him walk away, stunned.

_"How did it come to this?_  
_Love is a Polaroid_  
_Better in picture_  
_But never can fill the void"_

   Adam had never been so angry in his entire life. Even Brad didn’t manage to make him THAT riled up, but maybe it was because he never cared for Brad as much as he cared for Tommy. A part of him knew he was over-reacting, but he was feeling so betrayed. His husband was a Slayer. The man he loved went and became something that sole purpose was to kill his species. How fucked up was this ? Right now he couldn’t even stand to look at him. He started to walk away from the blond when he caught something that made him stop. Vampires… Several of them…. Adam knew the scent of every Vampire in the city (they weren’t that many, it wasn’t really difficult) and these ones were unknown to him. He turned back to join Tommy quickly.  
\- Go back home and tell Kai to call his little friends, we have company.  
Tommy looked surprised.  
\- What are you talking about ?  
Adam glanced over his shoulder.  
\- Vampires are coming our way… I guess they’re the ones who killed these people, the club is not far away from here. So do what I say, go home and tell Kai.  
\- What are you going to do ?  
\- I’m going to talk to them…  
Tommy shook his head.  
\- Oh come on, Adam… You know that rogue Vampires won’t listen to you… They think you’re as good as a human… They’ll kill you…  
\- And if they catch you, they’ll kill YOU !! Now, go…  
Tommy stood his ground and crossed his arms on his chest.  
\- No way, I’m not leaving you.  
\- Tommy Joe…  
\- Oh you can “Tommy Joe” me all you want sweetheart… I’m not going… I can, however, call Kai.  
Adam rolled his eyes.  
\- Then do it !  
Tommy grabbed his phone he had in his back pocket and dialled Kai’s number. His friend picked up on the first ring.  
\- Tommy ? Where are you ? Dom just called me, the Rogue Vamps are coming our way…  
\- Yeah I know, Adam just caught their scent…  
\- Don’t go near them… They’re nasty Tommy, wait for back-up…  
A loud growl reached Tommy’s ears and he winced.  
\- I’m sorry, I think it’s too late for that, they’re already here.  
\- Fuck… I’ll be right there…  
Kai hanged up and Tommy looked dumbly at his phone, before saying.  
\- Kai’s coming, he said to stay away from them until the back-up’s here.  
Adam shook his head.  
\- I don’t think it’s a possibility.  
The five vampires had stop just down the road they were on. The vamps were looking at them, not moving, but Tommy could see in the way they stood that they were ready to fight. He really wished that Adam could talk it out with them but he doubted it very much and he wasn’t willing to let him try. So when his husband made a move to get closer, he grabbed his arm.  
\- No. If you’re going, I’m coming with you.  
Adam was beginning to get pissed off, he knew that, but there was no way he would let him go face this things alone.  
\- Tommy Joe, for once in your life, can you do what I’m telling you ?  
\- Nope… Besides, they don’t really look like they are in a chatty mood.  
Adam glanced back at the vamps and sighed.  
\- I grant you that one… What do you want to do ?  
The blond was surprised. It was the first time his husband actually acknowledged that he knew what he was doing… He didn’t really, but he wasn’t going to say that. He looked up at the Vamp and shrugged.  
\- We should wait for Kai. There’s no way the two of us can take them all at once.  
Adam nodded. Tommy watched his eyes go wide.  
\- What ?  
He turned around to see that another vampire joined their little posse. Adam whispered :  
\- Craig….  
Then he grabbed Tommy’s hand and started to run. 

_"I know it's gotta go like this, I know_  
_Hell will always come before you grow_  
_Trouble found me, trouble found me"_

Adam was dragging Tommy up the hill. They met Kai along the way. The Slayer stopped, looking at them weirdly.  
\- What the hell’s going on ?  
Adam spitted :  
\- Craig’s here…  
Kai looked horrified for a second before composing himself.  
\- Yeah… We’re screwed. No amount of back-up is going to help us if this one has gone rogue.  
Tommy frowned. Adam knew he should explain but they didn’t really have time. The blond nearly screamed at them.  
\- Can one of you tell me who this guy is ? He’s freaking you out, I wanna know why !!  
Adam shook his head and kept going.  
\- Later…  
They nearly got back to the house but they were stopped by one of the vampires before even making it through the garden. Adam cursed and put himself in front of Tommy. Ten seconds later they were surrounded. As they stood back to back, Craig came to stand in front of Adam. His voice was as sweet as honey when he spoke.  
\- Adam, Adam, Adam… What a disappointment you are… You were so promising…  
Adam snorted.  
\- What the hell are you talking about ? And what the hell are you doing here, with Rogue Vamps ? You’re the head of the Vampire Council for fuck’s sake !!!!!!  
Craig smiled.  
\- Really Adam ? You were one of the firsts on whom we tested the virus. It worked out so well… And then, you freaked out, left Brad and became a Rock Star. I was so disappointed. I should have killed you at the time. But lucky for you, I got busy and we had so much work to do to make this little thing perfect.    
Adam was lost. And then it dawned on him.  
\- The killing spree… In Chicago… When Danielle and I lost it… It was you.  
Craig’s smile grew larger.  
\- Now you get it. You always knew something was weird with that right ? You are too perceptive for your own good Adam… Yes it was us. It was easy to have everybody believe that it was on the Slayers but no, it was our little creation.  
\- But why ?  
\- Because of Vampires as the like of you. Vampires who think they are better than everyone else, too good to drink human blood. Vampires who screw low lives… Vampires who think that living in the human world is better than living with their kind. You shouldn’t be allowed to live. The only thing that saved you is Brad… I didn’t want him to stick his nose into my business and he was already too suspicious. And he gained too many followers, I won’t be elected as head of Council next month, I know that… Maybe I should take care of him after that little thing we’re going to have here…  
Adam’s hand searched for Tommy’s. He had to get him somewhere safe but there was no chance he would manage that. Craig laughed.  
\- Oh Adam, see how pathetic you are… I’m telling you that I’m the one behind all these deaths, your friends’ deaths, and even that I’m going to kill your Sire, and all you can think about is your little human ? See, once the virus is inside a Vamp, it doesn’t stay long. Our system is fighting it and we haven’t found a way to make it permanent. That’s why I had one of my guys spiking your drinks on a regular basis. But you are the one who fought the thirst the most, I grant you that. I’d thought you would have killed that thing months ago.  
He pointed a finger at Tommy and Adam nearly jumped on him but Kai’s arm stopped him.  
\- No… Don’t be silly, there’s no way you’ll even touch him. It’s suicide.  
Craig laughed.  
\- The Slayer’s right, you know you’re no match.  
Adam growled.  
\- I can always try. You’re going to kill us anyway…  
Craig hummed and started pacing.  
\- Yes… I will. But first, let’s have a little fun.  
He gestured towards one of the other vampires who came to Adam and injected him with something. Adam felt the liquid spread in his veins and crumbled to the floor. He heard Tommy scream.  
\- Adam !  
Then all hell broke loose.

 

credit songs : _Another Lonely Night_ , Adam Lambert, _Roots_ & _Polaroid_ , Imagine Dragons


	15. Just hold on

   Tommy was terrified. Not only for Adam, who was still on the floor, but it was his first real fight against vampires out to kill him and, let’s face it, he had no fucking clue about what he was doing. The first vamp who came at him hit him so hard he staggered. He recovered quickly though.  
\- Tommy !!  
The blond turned around just in time to see Kai throwing him his Katana and catch it. Tommy was still a little weary of the thing but they were bonding. He had named it Kira, never knew why, it suited the thing. Slayers are trained in sword fights, which when you thought about it was logical as one of the only ways to kill a vampire was beheading. Still the folded sword had come as a surprise. He took off the first vamp quite easily, looking around to see that Craig had taken a step back and was watching his minions fighting them. Kai was a boss, he wasn’t worried for him. Adam was slowly rising on his feet and Tommy was about to go to him when he stopped.  
\- Adam ?  
His husband was all vamp-up. Fangs, black eyes and dark aura. After that time when Adam had told him he was a Vampire and changed in front of him, he had never seen him as a vampire. The fangs would come out, of course, and he loved them, but he had only seen the black eyes that one time. That fact told him more than enough. Kai got closer to him.  
\- What’s going on with Adam ?  
\- I don’t know… They must have given him that virus thing…  
Kai frowned.  
\- Craig said they had given him before, in his drinks. He always managed to fight it or you’d be dead by now, why would it be…  
Tommy interrupted him.  
\- They injected it this time… It must be stronger.  
Kai nodded, Tommy had a point. They were in deep trouble if Adam couldn’t fight whatever they gave him. Tommy knew for sure that he would never be able to hurt his husband, no matter what. And Kai knew that the blond would fight him to protect the singer. Adam was now growling, eyes fixed on Tommy who cringed.  
\- Ok, I’m taking care of Adam…  
\- … and I’m taking care of the four others… So kind of you Tommy !!  
Tommy rolled his eyes. Kai was kidding but his voice was a little strained.  
\- Just occupy them until the back-up’s there… Don’t get killed !  
Kai snorted.  
\- Thanks for the advice ! Now go…  
Kai went to fight off one of the vamps, the three others circling around them. Tommy hated leaving his friend alone but he had to do damage control with Adam. He had no idea what was happening with him.

 _"I don't recognize these eyes_  
_I don't recognize these hands_  
_Please believe me when I tell you_  
_That this is not who I am"_  

   Adam was struggling. The thirst slammed into him as soon as he felt the syringe in his neck. All he could hear was the beating hearts of the two humans and he had trouble remembering that one of them belonged to him. He had to stay focused on that. The blond one, he was his. What was his name again ? He shook his head, trying to clear his brain up.  
\- It’s not worth fighting for Adam… Just let it go.  
Craig’s voice reached him through the haze in his brain.  
\- You always wanted that… To drop your fangs into his neck, drink and not having to stop… He always made you stop didn’t he ? He always kept you on a leash…  
Adam growled.  
\- Go on then… Free yourself…  
Craig left him to get closer to the fight. Adam couldn’t take his eyes off the blond. He wanted him… He wanted to eat him. And the human was looking a lot like the best prey ever. He walked to him and heard the blond say.  
\- Adam ? Sweetheart… Can you hear me ?  
Yes, he could, but the words barely made sense. He was so thirsty… He knew that it was wrong to harm this particular human. But it couldn’t hurt to have a taste of that, right ? He looked so yummy. What was his name again ? He took a step closer but the blond stood his ground.  
\- Adam… I know you’re in there… You have to fight it baby… You understand ? You can do it, I know you can.  
A scream echoed in Adam’s ears and he glanced to the vampires fighting with the other human. The small thing had just cut off the head of one of them, and the three others seemed to be quite pissed off. Craig was looking at the fight, amused. He looked very pleased, watching the human fight off his opponents, getting closer without being noticed. Adam focused back on the one in front of him who was still talking but he didn’t really hear him. He was soooo hungry. And the blond looked really eatable… and fuckable. That thought seemed to clear his mind a little. Some memories of time spent together with the human, in and out of bed, got back to him. He blinked, trying to focus some more, everything was so hazy, why couldn’t he concentrate ? Then his gaze fell on his left hand and he saw the ring. His wedding ring… The thought cleared his mind a little. He was married to the small human. Adam whispered.  
\- Tommy ?  
A flash of relief crossed the blond’s eyes.  
\- Yes… Yes love, come back to me…  
Adam shook his head again. He felt sluggish. He watched Tommy reached for him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.  
\- Tommy…  
\- Yes Adam… Come on, you can do it sweetie…  
\- Hurts…….  
Adam could barely speak, his body felt like it was on fire. He couldn’t help but glance at the vein on Tommy’s neck. He had to fight so hard to stay focused, to no give up to the urge of sinking his fangs into the pale flesh. The noises of the fight had died down suddenly. Tommy screamed something, a name maybe. He looked away from his husband’s neck to see that Craig had grabbed the other human by the throat. Kai. That was the name Tommy called. They were friends but Adam knew that he didn’t like the guy. He wasn’t sure of anything right now but that, the fact that he wouldn’t lift a finger to help the man, he was certain. So when Tommy tried to get to help him, he didn’t release his hand. His husband looked at him, surprised.  
\- What are you doing, let me go !  
\- No.  
\- Adam, I have to help him… You’re ok now, I have to go… He’s going to kill him !  
\- Then let him.      
The look of profound shock on Tommy’s face did nothing to him. The only human he cared about was his husband. The entire human race could disappear for all he cared as long as Tommy was ok. The blond was struggling to get his arm free from Adam’s grip but there was no use.  
\- Adam !! What the fuck ??  
\- I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself for him.  
\- But I have to help him !  
\- No, it’s too late.  
Adam pointed a finger at the fight. Tommy turned around just in time to see Craig drop his fangs into Kai’s jugular.  
\- NOOOO !!  
This time, Tommy fought Adam’s hold so hard he nearly managed to free himself but the Vampire recovered quickly and squeezed his wrist harder. He was looking at the scene with fascination. It’s been decades since he'd done that himself : biting someone with the intent to kill him. Kai was trying to get away from Craig but Adam knew it was pointless. He was already dead. Tommy had also stopped fighting him. He was slopped against his chest, breathing heavily. Adam raised a hand to gently stroke his hair. He heard the bitterness in his husband’s voice though.  
\- I can’t believe you let that happen.  
Adam shrugged.  
\- I’m sorry but I can’t really care right now.  
Tommy pushed away from Adam’s embrace and stared at him. Adam knew what he was seeing right now : a vampire instead of a husband. Tommy sighed.  
\- You’re right. I’m proud of you for fighting off the virus love, you did great. I love you.  
And on that, he threw his fist into Adam’s face with all his strength. Adam recovered quickly but it was too late, Tommy had taken the moment of surprise to join the fight.  
\- TOMMY !!!!!  
Adam watched his husband launch himself at Craig. For a few seconds he stood frozen in place. But Craig was already throwing Tommy on the ground and getting dangerously close to him. Without another thought, Adam ran to them.

 _"Had to lose my way_  
_To know which road to pave_  
_Trouble found me"_

   Tommy reached the vampires at the same time Craig dropped Kai’s body. Tommy caught him in his arms. His friend was struggling to breathe, his eyes wide. Craig laughed and went to crouch beside them when Adam slammed into him and sent him tumbling on the ground. Adam growled to the older vampire.  
\- Don't touch him.  
Craig laughed, got up and brushed the dust of his clothes. Tommy tried to drag Kai away from the vampires but one of Craig’s minions grabbed and hit him before he could get them far enough. He quickly disarmed him of his Katana in the process too. Adam hissed in the general direction they were and Craig jumped on him. The vampire had Tommy stuck in a headlock, he couldn’t move. The two other vampires came at Adam who fought with them while Craig got back to Kai.  
\- Let’s get things a little more interesting.  
He bit his wrist, taking it to Kai’s lips. Tommy wanted to protest, he knew very well what was happening and he also knew that Kai would rather be dead than being turned into a vampire. Thankfully, in his opinion at least, Kai was already gone. Craig growled in frustration and glanced at Tommy.  
\- What a pity, it would have been such fun to see him rip your throat off. I guess I’ll have to take care of you myself then.  
Tommy squirmed as Craig came to stand in front of him. Adam was still fighting but he seemed to have the upper hand. The vampire dragged a claw slowly along the blond’s cheek.  
\- You know, I don’t know why I didn’t kill you sooner. Without you, I’m sure Adam would have given up but no, no matter how many times we gave him the virus, he never killed you. I should have off you the first time I heard Brad complain about his child’s new boyfriend. The thing is, Adam was supposed to be mine. You see, when a vampire comes into the Vampire’s Council, he’s supposed to offer all his belongings to the Head, including his lover. But he never did, claiming that Adam was too new, than he needed more time to learn our ways to be perfect. Quickly, it occurred to me that Brad never planned on giving him to me, so I got mad and decided to test my new creation on him and his little girlfriend. And it was magnificent. Look at him…  
Craig grabbed Tommy’s jaw and forced him to watch Adam fight.  
\- He was born to be a vampire… A predator… His conscience was always in the way though. After he left Brad, it was more difficult to get hold on him and I got bored. And he reappeared. On fucking television ! I couldn’t have that ! But I got distracted and had business to attend elsewhere. My little virus was getting so much bigger and we needed to test it more. It wasn’t like I couldn’t get enough test subjects ! And you came along. And he married you. I always intended to have him pay for thinking he was better off living in the human world. That he was better than us.  
Tommy managed to spit through his teeth despite the iron hold of the vampire on his throat.    
\- He is.  
\- Oh… He is, you say ? Look at him !!  
Craig showed him the fight just at the moment Adam was beheading the last vamp with his bare hands. He was covered in blood and he really looked scary. Craig snorted.  
\- Oh yeah… So much better than us !!  
Adam locked eyes with Tommy for a second before turning his attention to the Head vampire and screaming “CRAIG” at the top of his lungs. Tommy knew that Adam wasn’t a threat to him but still, he couldn’t help shuddering. Craig smirked at him and said :  
\- I’m going to end this. I’m going to make him suffer and you’ll be watching. And then, I’ll take my sweet time with you. You look delectable…  
\- Go fuck yourself.  
Craig laughed and walked to Adam as if he was having a nice time in a park. Tommy was worried. He had fought against Adam once, so he knew that his husband could hold his own even if he didn’t go full force against him at the time. And he had just killed two vampires. But still, he was recovering from the virus and Craig was the Head of the Vampire’s Council for a reason. It was time to put his training to good use. He was supposed to be a Slayer after all. Besides the vampire had loosened his hold a little, captivated by the fight in front of them that was going on full force. He slammed his foot on the vampire’s and head butted him as hard as he could. He had rolled over on the floor, reaching for his Katana when the vampire came back at him and grabbed his foot, pulling him away from the blade. Thankfully, he managed to kick him off with a big hit of his boot in the vampire’s teeth and grabbed the Katana. The vampire had recovered and was on his feet in an instant. Tommy was less quick to rise and Adam’s cry disturbed him. The vampire grabbed Tommy by his throat and lifted him off the ground, his blade dropping on the ground. The blond searched for his husband. Craig had Adam pinned against him, talking into his ear. Of course Tommy couldn’t hear what he was saying but the roar of utter rage that escaped Adam didn’t bode well. Tommy focused back on the matter at hand, aka the vampire trying to strangle him, and managed to kick him in the balls. The vampire released him, groaning, and the blond wasted no time. He elbowed him on the nose, breaking it in a satisfying crack, and took the advantage to retrieve his Katana and turn around in a swift motion, beheading the vampire in one go. Craig screamed profanities, kicked Adam hard in the ribs and ran to him. Tommy stood his ground, holding firmly his Katana. He wasn’t going down without a fight. Craig had barely reached him that Adam grabbed him by the neck, burying his claws into the flesh and snarled :  
\- Stay the fuck away from my husband !  
His other hand came to the older vampire’s throat at the same time Tommy buried his blade into his heart. Craig dropped on his knees, spitting blood, laughing.  
\- Metal in the heart won’t kill me… Did you learn nothing ?  
Tommy shook his head.  
\- Oh I know that, I was just waiting for Adam to back off.  
Craig turned around to see that Adam had retreated a little, leaving space for Tommy and his blade.  
\- That’s for Kai !  
He withdrew the blade quickly and swung it. Craig’s eyes grew huge for a fraction of second before Tommy promptly sliced his head off. For a moment, they stood motionless, contemplating Craig’s body. Then Tommy looked up at Adam, seeing that he was already watching him, and he threw himself in his arms. Adam held him tightly, kissing him.  
\- Gods, I thought we were done.  
Tommy nodded.  
\- Me too…  
Adam smiled at him.  
\- That was really badass sweetheart.  
Tommy chuckled and took a step back, glancing at the dead vampire.  
\- Off with his head !! I always dreamt of saying that…  
\- That’s not funny Tommy Joe…  
\- I know I’m sor…  
He didn’t finish his sentence, an overwhelming pain exploded in his back and neck and Adam screamed his name.

" _I know I took the path that you would never want for me_  
_I know I let you down, didn't I?_  
_So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me_  
_Well I'm just a slave unto the night"_  

   Adam watched in horror as Tommy fell on the ground at Kai’s feet. The newly turned vamp looked at the blond, head tilted on the side, and then he glanced at Adam.  
\- I’m sorry, I’m just so hungry.  
Tommy was struggling to breathe. His panicked eyes kept going from Kai to Adam. Adam grabbed the Katana that Tommy had dropped on the floor after beheading Craig and got closer to Kai. The Slayer/vampire looked at him, confused. Adam felt for him. It was hard waking up as a vampire. Your memories were there but all fuzzy. And the feeding instinct was stronger than anything. But seeing his husband’s blood on Kai’s face erased the last sliver of guilt Adam could have had. He looked at the blond on the floor and whispered.  
\- I’m sorry Tommy.  
Kai didn’t really realise what was happening. He didn’t fight. He just stood there as Adam took off his head. Tommy cried and he dropped on his knees by his side.  
\- Tommy ?  
Adam gathered his husband into his arms, putting his hand against the deep gash in his neck. New vamps tend to rip the throat off instead of neatly sink their fangs. They had no control. Tommy was gasping for air and Adam could feel the tears prickling his eyes.  
\- Tommy… You’re going to die if I don’t do something…  
\- N-no…  
\- Tommy Joe…  
Tommy’s eyelids were getting heavy, he was cold, and Adam knew he had only a few minutes before it would be too late to do anything for the guitarist.  
\- We have to do it right now... Let me do this...  
\- No... Please, Babyboy, we talked about it, I don't want to. I love you, but I can't...  
Adam looked at his husband, ready to argue some more but the stubborn look on Tommy's face shut him up. He squeezed Tommy a little harder, careful to not hurt him even more. Then he kissed him softly and whispered :  
\- I'll always love you.  
Tommy smiled, his eyes closing.  
\- I know.  
Adam felt his heart shatter when his stopped. For the first time in centuries, he cried.

_"Am I out of luck ?_  
_Am I waiting to break ?_  
_When I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape_  
_Oh, I'm wishing I had what I'd taken for granted_  
_I can't help you when I'm only gonna do you wrong"_  

   They had stopped on a bench on the river's bank. Adam had told the last part of their story in one go. He had known that if he stopped, he would never finish it. Now that it was done, he felt somewhat relieved. It's been a while since he had talked about Tommy to anyone. Maggie was silently sobbing next to him.  
\- Oh my God, it's so awful Adam, I'm so so sorry.  
\- It's done. I just... I don't know how to go on without him.  
Maggie looked at him, a sad smile on her lips.  
\- I don't know how anyone could. But you don't really have a choice.  
Adam shrugged.  
\- I could always find a way to behead myself... It's going to be complicated, but I guess it's doable...  
Maggie snorted.  
\- Oh come on, if you were going to do that, you would already have !  
She had a point. Retelling his story had given him the opportunity to relive all the great moments Tommy and him had had together. But it also showed him that he could talk about it without crumbling to pieces. Maybe it was because his heart was so numbed. He died the day Tommy did. Now he was just existing. He sighed. He was exhausted and hollow. Talking for hours had taken all his strength. And he still had to erase Maggie's memory. He turned towards her and smiled.  
\- Thank you for listening to me. Thank you for believing and not freaking out. I really appreciate it. Would you do me one last favour ?  
Maggie nodded.  
\- Of course.  
\- Can you look into my eyes and listen closely ?  
\- Yes.  
Adam concentrated and compelled her.  
\- You won't remember any of this, you won't remember me at all. When we'll see each other at the bar, it will be like the first time you see me. You spent the night and the morning at home, comfortably in bed with a great book. You're a wonderful person Maggie. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, go home and sleep. Thank you.  
He left her on the bench and got under the shadow of the trees. He saw her shake her head as in order to clear it, look around herself and get up, leaving quickly. Adam sighed. What now ? He could go home. He could go see his friends. He glanced around him. It was a glorious day. He started walking, hands in his pockets, humming to himself. After a little while, the melody stuck in his head, the lyrics came to him. He smiled and whispered.  
\- I'll do my best my love... I'll do my best...

 

 _"Come out of the darkness_  
_I know that you can find your way somehow_  
_Trust you’re gonna find it_  
_Baby it’s alright, you’re born to fly_  
_Just hold on"_

 

credit songs : _I Was Me, Roots_ , _I Bet My Life_ , _Shots_ , Imagine Dragons & _Hold On_ , Adam Lambert


End file.
